Nishiki no mai
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Gakupo ama a Luka, ella tambien lo ama, pero en secreto. Tal parece ser que una pariente del samurái los obligará a darse cuenta de que no siempre se tendrán el uno al otro. Gakuko Kamui ha llegado para comprovar si Luka Megurine es digna del amor de su adorado hermano. ¡COMPLETO!
1. Un nuevo talento

**Bueno, este es mi primer trabajo de Vocaloid, decido probar suerte aquí antes de hacerlo en otra página jajaja así que espero les guste. Antes que nada, no esperen que los capítulos (si desean seguir leyendo) sean muy largos, yo no trabajo con mas de 5 hojas de word por capítulo. No es yaoi (pero podría poner escenas que hagan que parezca serlo para los amantes del KaitoXGakupoXLen, como sea) ni yuri, tampoco creo que valla a poner lemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Un nuevo talento<strong>

Todo tranquilo en la casa Vocaloid, un día como cualquier otro, todos los integrantes de la banda se entretenían haciendo… cualquier cosa. Miku estaba haciendo ejercicios de vocalización en el patio, pues no quería que se le salieran gallos a la hora de cantar; Kaito, como sagrada costumbre, atragantándose de helado en su cuarto; Rin y Len jugaban videojuegos en la sala, parecían muy concentrados ya que movían sus cuerpos como si realmente estuvieran en el juego; Meiko había sacado una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó en la mesa del comedor a leer el periódico; Luka preparaba un bocadillo en la cocina y, finalmente, Gakupo había salido a correr.

Gakupo sentía que era un buen día para hacer ejercicio, últimamente había comido muchas berenjenas y se quedaba cada vez más tiempo sentado frente al televisor; tenía que cuidar de una figura. Dando la última vuelta que se propuso en ese nuevo régimen de entrenamiento, impuesto ese día, se topó con el cartero, curiosamente se trataba de su amigo y también cantante Dell Honne.

-¿Qué tal Dell?...

-Mejor ni preguntes por qué estoy vestido así, es mi nuevo trabajo y no, no me corrieron de Vocaloid –Se adelantó a la posible pregunta del samurái.

-Entonces…

-Mis canciones no se han vendido bien así que necesito algo de dinero extra –Explicó. De su maleta sacó un sobre y se lo entregó a Gakupo.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó confundido.

-¿Tu qué piensas?, es una carta –Respondió con obvio sarcasmo –Es para ti y de paso te doy el resto que va para tu casa –Le entregó unos cinco sobres mas y un paquete.

-Oye, ese es tu trabajo –Se quejó al tener el correo de sus amigos.

-Si, pero hoy no quiero ser blanco de las bromas de los Kagamine –Dicho esto se fue. Gakupo no tuvo de otra más que volver a casa.

-¡Salúdame a Gumi de mi parte, también a Haku y Neru! –Dell alzó una mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

><p>-¡Chicos, tengo la correspondencia! –Gritó Gakupo apenas entró.<p>

Todos corrieron muy de prisa a donde el samurái se encontraba, ni siquiera lo saludaron, solo se limitaron a tomar las cartas y retirarse a su habitación; Luka fue la única que se tomó las cosas con calma, ella recogió la caja.

-Oye, Luka, te parece si salimos a… -Iba a decir muy animado, pero…

-Estoy ocupada –Cortó subiendo las escaleras a su habitación. Gakupo no pudo evitar bajar la mirada en señal de derrota.

Se sentó en el sillón, encendió el televisor y se dispuso a leer la carta que Dell le entregó, seguramente era de alguna fan. Abrió el sobre, puso la basura en la pequeña mesa enfrente del la tele, se recostó un poco y comenzó a leer.

-"Buenas tardes, espero reconozcas la letra apenas…" blablablá "Quiero recordarte que…." blablablá "Y fue cuando lancé mi primer sencillo, aunque te debo la letra…" –Una fanática. Conocía de que tipo por lo que ni se molestó en leer el resto del contenido y se decidió a seguir viendo la televisión.

Al poco rato bajó Meiko y reunió a todos en el comedor.

-Bueno, lo que les quiero informar… –Decía mientras tenía otra lata de cerveza en la mano –Es que recibiremos la visita de una nueva compañera, no conozco el nombre ni sus datos, pero la disquera me ha dado ciertas indicaciones y quiero que las lean conmigo –Aclaró.

-¿Y esas son…? –Preguntó Luka algo impaciente.

-A eso voy –Meiko sacó la carta y aclaró un poco la garganta –Número uno: No dejen que vea sangre.

-¿Sangre? –Preguntó confundido Len al igual que su gemela.

-Eso dice, también me extraña –Se rascó la cabeza antes de continuar –Número dos: No permitan que tome objetos filosos, en especial cuchillos.

-¡¿Es una asesina psicópata?! –Gritó alterado Kaito, siendo reprimido por un golpe al instante, cortesía de la castaña.

-¡Cálmense!, no creo que sea una asesina sino no sería cantante, de cualquier manera, será por algo. –Dio un largo, largo trago a su cerveza y continuo –Número tres: Manténgala alejada de Gakupo.

-Entiendo esa última –Comentó Luka secamente mientras que a Gakupo le calló como una cubeta de agua fría.

-Pues si que es extraño –Aseguró Miku –Será divertido tener una compañera así, ¿Cuándo llega? –Se aventuró a preguntar entusiasmada.

-Hoy en la tarde, alguien tendrá que recogerla y cuando digo alguien me refiero a Kaito.

-¡Oye, siempre tengo que recoger yo a las visitas! que lo haga Miku –Se quejó el amante de los helados.

-Miku fue detenida hace dos semanas y le decomisaron la licencia de conducir, yo estoy bajo advertencia porque me hicieron la prueba del alcohol y Luka… Luka, no tendrás inconvenientes, ¿o si? –Preguntó la castaña mirando fijamente a la ninja.

-Pues no, supongo que puedo ir –Accedió la chica a tal misión.

-¡Que bien, yo quiero ir!

-¡Nosotros también! –Gritaron Miku y los gemelos saltando como locos, animados de tener a una nueva compañera.

-También quiero conocer a la recién llegada –Agregó Gakupo con una sonrisa.

-No, las indicaciones fueron claras, debemos mantenerla alejada de ti –Se opuso Meiko dándole un trago a la tercera lata del día.

-¿Pero por qué? –Se quejó infantilmente -¡Yo también quiero conocerla!

-Seguro para hacerle cosas pervertidas –Comentó Luka con desdén.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo de ese día fue un accidente?! –Gritó avergonzado el samurái.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquella vez? –Preguntó Len un poco sacado de tema murmurando al oído de su gemela

-Gakupo entró al cuarto de baño en el momento que Luka se estaba bañando, Luka lo vio y empezó a lanzarle muchas cosas –Le respondió igualmente Rin –Desde entonces casi no se hablan.

-Ah, que idiota, ¿por qué no tocó? –Len suspiró con desgano.

-¡Muy bien cállense los dos, es fastidioso que todos los días se peleen por lo mismo, así que si no hacen las pases de una vez por todas los dos limpiaran el baño! Y déjenme recordarles que Kaito acaba de comprar una dotación extra grande de helado para un año –Amenazó Meiko. Al instante, incluso Miku, Rin y Len, que no estaban implicados en el asunto; guardaron silencio –Así me gusta, ahora ¡Vallan y limpien esta casa!

-¡Si señora! –Dieron un saludo militar, el cual fue respondido por Meiko, y comenzaron a asear la casa.

Meiko veía triunfante su hazaña, tenía completo control de todos en la casa -¡Oye Kaito ¿de donde sacaste ese papel?! –Bueno, casi todos.

-Estaba en la mesa y no tenía de donde limpiarme –Fue lo único que dijo antes de recibir un golpe que lo dejo completamente inconsciente.

-Como disfruto hacer esto –Se rió.

* * *

><p>-¡Rin, Len, Miku apresúrense! –Llamó Luka desde la sala.<p>

-¡Ya vamos! –Gritaron los jóvenes cantantes desde la planta alta de la casa Vocaloid.

Luka llevaba largo rato esperándolos, de brazos cruzados moviendo insistentemente el pie, no le gustaba esperar a hacer las cosas. Gakupo le sorprendió por detrás posando una mano en su hombro.

-De verdad, lo siento Luka, sabes que hago las cosas sin querer –Dijo seriamente, no en ese tono infantil que usualmente saca cuando se disculpa por algo que al principio no tiene importancia, pero por no saber explicar las cosas empeora.

-Ya olvídalo, si de verdad estuviera enfadada te hubiera enterrado vivo –Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar un poco su respiración, ¿Por qué siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando lo tenía cerca?

-¿Es broma cierto? –Preguntó Gakupo esperanzado de que solo quisiera tomarle el pelo.

-A diferencia de otros yo si cumplo mi palabra –Lo miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada macabra.

-¡Ya estamos listos! –Irrumpieron Miku, Rin y Len escandalosamente.

-Bien, vámonos.

Salieron de la casa, dejando a Gakupo hecho piedra por el comentario que Luka le había dicho. Con ella no debía tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera. Se repuso en un momento y se despidió de sus amigos, Luka le respondió sacándole la lengua, le gustaba esa forma que tenía de decirle "adiós" porque solo se la dedicaba a él.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro esperaban sentados dentro del aeropuerto, estaban nerviosos y a la vez ansiosos de conocer a la nueva cantante que se integraría a su familia, tal vez lo estaban un tanto más que la vez que Miku había anunciado la venida de Luka.<p>

El vuelo en el cual su nueva integrante venía fue anunciado, Rin y Len no pudieron esperar más, agarraron un cartel con la palabra "Vocaloid" inscrito en el y fueron volando, prácticamente, a donde bajaban los pasajeros del avión.

-Si que están emocionados –Dijo algo avergonzada Miku de la actitud de sus jóvenes amigos.

-Así parece –Sonrió Luka llevándose una paleta a la boca. Al poco rato volvieron los gemelos.

-¿La encontraron? –Rin y Len negaron con la cabeza –Que raro, si es el vuelo que nos dijo Meiko, a lo mejor escuché mal –Miku se golpeó levemente en la cabeza, dando a entender su torpeza.

-Disculpe –Oyeron una voz a un lado de donde se encontraban ellos –Alguno de ustedes puede decirme donde queda este lugar –Les entregó un pequeño papel con algo anotado en el.

-¿Dónde he visto esta dirección antes? –Se preguntó Miku llevándose un dedo a los labios en pose pensativa.

-Miku, es donde nosotros vivimos –Aclaró Luka un poco apenada por la actitud de su amiga. Se volvió a la persona que les había hablado -¿Tu eres la nueva Vocaloid?

-Así es, mi nombre es Gakuko Kamui –Se presentó la chica haciendo una reverencia.

Fin del capítulo 1...

* * *

><p><strong>Hace tres años publiqué esto y hasta ahora me digno a subir la versión doblemente editada y corregida xD<strong>

**No le hice mucho, así que no se pierden de nada si es la primera vez que leen esto.**

**Me trae tantos recuerdos... TwT**


	2. Carta a mi querido hermano

Pues no recibí comentarios pero si visitas, espero les agrade este segundo capítulo.

Capítulo 2

Carta a mi querido hermano

-¿Qué quieren que prepare para la cena? –Preguntó Meiko desde la cocina a Gakupo y Kaito quienes veían televisión.

-Supongo que unas hamburguesas estarán bien –Respondió Gakupo cambiándole de canal.

-¡Oye yo estaba viendo eso! –Kaito le arrebató el control remoto.

-Es como preparar helado de berenjenas –Aclaró. Casi en el acto Gakupo le había devuelto al canal de cocina.

-¿Cómo les puede gustar eso? –Se quejó extrañada Meiko

-Helado es helado. Y berenjenas son berenjenas –Dijeron los dos.

-Como sea, es mi turno de ver la tele –Tomó el control y estaba a punto de cambiarle cuando…

-"Y ahora le verteremos un poco de licor para aquellos que gustan de refrescarse nutritivamente ahora que ya empieza la temporada de calor…"

-Bueno, tal vez deba anotar la receta para mas tarde –Los tres asintieron. En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¡Les presentamos…!

-¡A la nueva integrante de Vocaloid!

-¡Gakuko Kamui! –Gritaron Miku, Rin y Len, respectivamente; luego se hicieron a un lado y dejaron ver a su acompañante.

Una chica de cabello morado, casi negro, atado en una cola alta que le llegaba casi a la cintura; piel clara y de unos bellos ojos rojo escarlata. Vestía un kimono tradicional para mujer blanco con los bordes en malva, llevaba una espada atada a la espalda y sostenía un par de abanicos púrpuras en ambas manos.

Gakupo palideció al oír su nombre.

-¿Kamui? –Repitieron Meiko y Kaito -¿No será…?

Gakupo estaba caminando de puntitas para escapar de ahí, pero algo picando su espalda lo hizo detenerse en seco, dirigió lentamente la mirada hacia atrás encontrando la mirada escarlata de la chica y mas abajo el objeto punzo cortante que sostenía.

-Hola, he venido por ti, hermano –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa macabra, sus ojos brillaron y trató de rebanarlo, afortunadamente Gakupo logró evadirla a tiempo.

Sin embargo los demás Vocaloid miraban aquello sin mucha sorpresa, parecían estar entretenidos con lo siguiente que harían.

-Gakuko, ¿cuanto tiempo? –Articuló nervioso, dejando escapar una pequeña risilla. Su mirada se encontró con la de la chica, en ese momento sus ojos resplandecieron igual -¡Acabemos esta pelea por fin!

Gakupo tomó la espada que siempre tenía en su cintura, fue verdadera sorpresa para todos los Vocaloid que realmente guardara una katana ahí pues siempre habían creído que era solo como adorno. Decidieron alejar a los Kagamine del lugar, Miku también se fue junto con Luka, se iba a poner peligroso.

Apenas cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Luka, donde se habían metido, se escuchó fuertemente el sonido de metales chocando, gritos y cosas cayendo y rompiéndose. Fueron aproximadamente cerca de diez minutos cuando cesó todo, Miku estaba aterrada, Luka un poco indiferente pero a la vez preocupara por el bienestar de sus amigos, en tanto Rin y Len, ellos se quejaban por no poder haber visto la pelea.

Bajaron, encontrando todo tirado, cortado y destruido. Meiko y Kaito trataban de controlar a Gakupo y Gakuko, solo que la castaña tenía un abanico con el cual se defendía grandiosamente de las estocadas de la chica y Kaito estaba a la par con Gakupo. No se esperaban eso, ¿verdad?

-Wao –Articularon, en el momento en que Kaito hizo que Gakupo soltara su katana y Meiko dejara desarmada a Gakuko -¡Eso fue asombroso!, aunque no vimos mucho de la pelea.

-Ni tanto, por poco hacen que me rinda –Aclaró Meiko secándose un poco el sudor de la frente, visiblemente agotada.

-Debo admitirlo, Gakupo es mas hábil que yo, no se como rayos…

Cortó la oración en el momento en que Gakuko había sacado un cuchillo de sus mangas y se lo había enterrado en el pecho al samurái. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, viendo como la sangre escurría de la herida provocada al cantante; Luka al ver la escena no pudo evitar desmayarse.

-Parece que vuelvo a ganar –Dijo Gakuko mirando a los ojos de Gakupo, los orbes de ambos brillaban con mas intensidad.

-No pensaría lo mismo –Tomó a la chica de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo, en la cara del samurái se formó una sonrisa retorcida –Aún tenemos esto pendiente –Susurró en el oído de la chica.

Los dos cayeron desmayados. Primero fueron a atender a Luka, después alejaron a Gakuko de Gakupo, llevando a la primera a la habitación del Kamui. Meiko estuvo como loca buscando el teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia, los gemelos Kagamine llevaron cargando a Luka hasta su habitación, Miku y Kaito trataban de detener le hemorragia lo más que podían hasta que la ayuda llegara. Gakupo despertó espantando a sus amigos.

-¡Es un zombi!

-¡Muere zombi –Kaito le estrelló un bote de helado en la cara, cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto al "muerto".

-¡Miku, Kaito, relájense no soy un zombi y mucho menos estoy muerto! –Gritó Gakupo limpiándose los restos de helado. Meiko dejó el teléfono a un lado y se les acercó.

-¿Quieres explicarnos que ocurrió hace unos instantes? –Preguntó muy seria la castaña.

-Pues lo que ocurre…

-Oigan Luka se puso muy… ¡ZOMBI! –Gritaron los gemelos apenas bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Gakupo medio incorporado. No dudaron ni un momento en lanzarle naranjas y plátanos a la cara, el pobre samurái terminó completamente sucio.

-¡DÉJEN DE HACER ESO MALDITA SEA! –Gritó realmente furioso. Los gemelos huyeron despavoridos –Que molestos.

-Aún así, ¿quisieras explicarnos ahora? –Insistió Meiko yendo por una cerveza.

Gakupo suspiró antes de comenzar –Sucede que Gakuko es mi hermana gemela, solo que yo nací unos minutos antes, al nacer un par de demonios nos poseyeron a mi y a mi hermana –Los presentes dieron un respingo de la impresión –Ya lo habrán notado, yo tengo el demonio Ma en mi interior y Gakuko tiene a Shin, ambos eran rivales en la antigüedad; no éramos nosotros en el momento en que nos vimos. Ahora entiendo las condiciones que nos enviaron…

-¿Podrías explicar eso también? –Dijo Meiko curiosa con la quinta lata en sus manos.

-Mi hermana es hemofóbica, si ve sangre, el miedo permite al demonio tener el control de su cuerpo. También si se encuentra en ese estado y toma un arma filosa, se vuelve más peligrosa de lo que es cuando la poseen. Por último, Gakuko no puede verme si se encuentra poseída o mi demonio reaccionará.

-Valla, si que tenemos un problema aquí.

-¿Ya han intentado exorcizarla?

-Como mil veces, a los dos, pero no importa lo que hagamos, Shin y Ma no quieren dejar nuestros cuerpos, por eso nuestros padres decidieron que era mejor separarnos mientras Gakuko estuviera poseída.

-¿Y como saben cuando ya no lo está?

-Cuando cree que mata a alguien –Gakupo sacó de su kimono una bolsa con pintura roja en el interior –Siempre cargo esto conmigo, por si es que la veo –Dijo seriamente –Creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir, ya fueron demasiadas emociones por un día –Se levantó y pasó a irse a su cuarto.

-¿Le creen?

-Yo no.

-Yo menos.

-Yo pienso que está loco, Kaito, el golpe que le diste creo que fue demasiado para él.

-Lo siento pero… ¡MI HELADO!

Kaito lloraba por la muerte de su preciado manjar, estaba siendo consolado por Miku tratando de levantarle el ánimo ofreciéndole un bote con helado de chocolate, eso bastó y sobró para que el cantante dejara de lloriquear.

En tanto, Meiko, arrugaba un papel en la cocina frunciendo el ceño –_Mas te vale no estés mintiendo, Gakupo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gakupo subió las escalera, vio a Rin y Len disculparse por lo de hace rato, aunque claro que los pequeños gemelos habían disfrutado haber apaleado a su amigo con sus postres favoritos. En el momento que pasaba enfrente de la habitación de Luka, la puerta se abrió, Gakupo se quedó parado un instante para verla, debía disculparse por la escena que había montado, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir algo cuando la Megurine lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

-Gakupo… Gakupo… no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, ¡idiota! –Le gritó, en tanto el samurái solo se limitó a abrazarla y acariciarle tiernamente su cabello.

-Lo lamento, prometo que no se repetirá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Meiko, ¿qué tienes ahí? –Irrumpió Kaito en la cocina dispuesto a atragantarse de helado.

-¡Oh, nada! –Se giró nerviosa, escondiendo el papel detrás de su espalda.

-Si tu lo dices –En ese momento se alegraba de que Kaito fuera un idiota. En todo momento lo miró a la cara para que no notara lo que escondía.

Cuando se fue suspiró pesadamente, desenvolvió el papel y volvió a leerlo.

"Buenas tardes, espero reconozcas la letra apenas la leas. Quiero recordarte que la fecha de vencimiento del trato con nuestros padres está próxima, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Quise ser como tu por lo que comencé a ir a cursos de canto, fui a una disquera y fue cuando lancé mi primer sencillo, aunque te debo la letra, ¿recuerdas cual canción?, The Nigth of Vampires. Como sea, iré a verte el día que recibas esta carta hermano mío. Te quiere: Gakuko Kamui.

PD: Asegúrate de tener empacado todo desde ahora, no quedan más de dos semanas."

-Que suerte, tiene que irse el día que tenemos gira –Murmuró con ironía dando un trago a su cerveza.

-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2-.-.-.-

Si, hay una referencia a Bob Esponja XD


	3. ¿Owata?

Otra vez gracias por seguir esta divertida historia, pues al menos yo me divierto escribiendola no se ustedes -.-, en fin vengo a publicar el capítulo 3 y espero les guste.

Capítulo 3  
>¿Owata?<p>

A la mañana siguiente. Gakupo tenía problemas para acomodarse y se movía constantemente, no fue hasta que atrapó algo suave entre sus manos cuando cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en su cama.

-Buenos días, hermano –Dijo la dueña una voz tan melodiosa como la suya ocultando la mirada en su pecho.

-¡Gakuko! –Gritó retirando la mano que sostenía el pecho izquierdo de la chica -¡L…Lo siento!

-No hay problema –Contestó separándose un poco y levantándose de la cama, ella llevaba puesta…

-¡¿Qué rayos haces usando mi camisa únicamente? –Soltó sumamente avergonzado por la vista que tenía de su hermana.

-No vi inconvenientes en tomarla prestada, además, solíamos hacer esto cuando éramos pequeños –Contestó retirando los botones de la tela que cubría su cuerpo.  
>-¡Ahora es diferente, tu…!<p>

-Gakupo hay algo que quiero decirte… -Luka abrió la puerta encontrándose con aquella escena, miró de reojo a ambos y después salió lentamente.

El samurái se vistió lo mas pronto posible y salió a buscar a la ninja, solo tuvo que abrir la puerta para encontrarse con…

-¡Siscon pervertido! –…El puño de la chica –Y pensar que estaba preocupada por ti. Que bajo he caído –Se marchó un poco haciéndose la indignada.

-No Luka… no es lo que parece… -Se retorcía cual muerto viviente alzando su mano tratando de alcanzar a la chica.

-¿Hermano, llamo a una ambulancia? –Preguntó de lo más tranquila la chica tan parecida a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días a todos, lamento mucho lo de ayer, en verdad no fue mi intención. –Se disculpó Gakuko haciendo una reverencia.

Meiko se fijó en su mirada, encontró interesante que sus ojos fueran del mismo tono que los de su hermano, azules. Miku fue a abrazar a su nueva amiga y compañera de trabajo, tenía el mal hábito de abrazar a cuanto se le cruzara en el camino. Rin y Len buscaron la forma de que sonriera, aunque todo esfuerzo fue en vano, la chica mantenía una expresión seria en todo momento. Kaito le ofreció un poco de helado, solo una cucharada pues él se había comido todo sin que lo viera. Luka solo se limitó a estrechar mano con ella.

-Bien, ¡hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida a nuestra nueva cantante, Gakuko Kamui!, esperamos cantar mucho contigo, queremos que te diviertas estando con nosotros.

-Trataré de hacerlo –Dijo amablemente, aun sin expresar emoción alguna.

-Oye Gakupo, tu hermana no es tan divertida como tu –Susurraron Rin y Len a su amigo.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que ella es la primera mujer samurái de nuestra familia, peleó tanto por ese derecho que ha olvidado como socializar un poco por el fuerte entrenamiento que sufríamos desde pequeños.

-Con que calma lo dices –Regañó Rin.

-Nada de eso, es solo que de momento no se siente muy segura y mas por lo de ayer, tiene miedo de sentirse un estorbo y por eso actúa así –Aclaró con una sonrisa –Denle tiempo, ya verán que no es mala persona.

-Tsk, Gakupo –Llamó Meiko lo más disimuladamente posible, el joven acudió a donde se encontraba la castaña, quien lo llevó al interior de su habitación -¿Podrías decirme que es esto? –Le extendió la carta, más bien dicho se la restregó en la cara.

-¿Una fanática? –Preguntó no muy seguro.

-No idiota, es una carta de tu hermana, lo que quiero saber es por qué dice que tienes que regresar a tu casa.

-¿Eh? –Tomó el papel entre sus manos y la leyó rápidamente –…No puedo creerlo –Se dejó caer en la cama de la chica llevándose una mano a la cara, Meiko se sentó a su lado –Pero… yo creí que se habían olvidado del acuerdo.

-Gakupo, debes ser sincero al menos conmigo, ¿qué clase de trato hiciste? –Exigió saber la castaña mirando seria a su amigo.

Respiró hondo antes de responder -Yo nunca quise heredar el dojo de mis padres, mi sueño era salir de ese frío lugar y ser otra cosa, en cambio mi hermana siempre quiso demostrar que era la mas apta para obtener el dojo de la familia. El trato era que tenía permiso hasta que cumpliera mis 21 años para hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, en cuanto cumpliera esa edad tendría que volver para hacerme cargo del dojo y olvidar mis sueños. En ese tiempo me pareció una buena idea –Suspiró resignado –Así que Gakuko viene para asegurarse que se cumpla el trato.

-Si que estamos en un lío –Tragó un poco de su cerveza –Pero descuida, no permitiremos que te mate o te aleje de nosotros –Gakupo la miró impresionado –Por que, después de todo, ya eres parte de nuestra familia y este lugar se vería muy vacío sin ti –Sonrió la castaña.

-Muchas gracias, Meiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien y ¿Qué canción te gusta? –Preguntó Miku.

-La que me trajo aquí es la que mas me gusta –Respondió tranquila Gakuko.

-¿Y has escuchado a alguien mas de Vocaloid? –Cuestionó Rin.

-Solo a mi hermano, no he tenido el placer de escucharlos a ustedes –Sonó amable, pero para los demás fue como un desprecio a su talento.

-Entonces, ¿cual canción de Gakupo es la que siempre oyes? –Entrevistó Len.

-Paranoid doll, miren –Sacó su celular y mostró la canción el la carpeta de favoritos –Aunque también Owata me agrada porque fue algo que nos pasó a Gakupo y a mi.

-Era de esperarse, aunque se ve que tu eres mas lista que ese blandengue –Comentó Luka –Pero me entró la curiosidad, ¿Qué inspiró a Gakupo a escribir esa tonta canción?

-Oh, es una historia de nuestra niñez –Llegó el samurái con una sonrisa, sentándose en medio de su hermana y de Luka.

-¿Enserio?, ¡cuéntenla! –Pidieron todos interesados.

-Muy bien, como iniciaba… Gakuko, ¿me puedes ayudar? –La chica asintió.

***Gakupo: Teníamos cerca de ocho años, papá nos había dado permiso de librarnos del entrenamiento e ir con nuestros amigos al parque de diversiones que se había asentado en el pueblo.

Gakuko y yo estuvimos muy entusiasmados, colocamos el despertador temprano para que nos diera tiempo de desayunar y hacer otras cosas antes de reunirnos con nuestros amigos.

-Hermano, estoy muy feliz, es la primera vez que voy a una feria y me muero de los nervios.

-Descuida Gakuko, será muy divertido, pero ahora es hora de dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano –Acaricié a mi hermanita en la cabeza y nos metimos a la cama…***

-Espero no le hayas hecho cosas pervertidas, a los ocho años es cuando los niños empiezan a hacer cosas que a su edad no deberían y hay mas peligro si tienen a una niña inocente y pura a su lado –Interrumpió Luka.

-¿Me dejas continuar? –Comentó claramente irritado, Luka solo hizo un sonido con la garganta para darle a entender que si.

***Gakupo: Como iba diciendo… Estábamos muy cansados por el entrenamiento de ese día, tal vez demasiado cansados porque no escuchamos la alarma hasta que eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana.

-¡Gakuko despierta se nos hace tarde!

-Hermano… tengo sueño, cinco minutitos mas…

-¡Nada de eso, ni tiempo tendremos de comer, debemos estar en la estación a las 12, tenemos menos de una hora para estar preparados!

Como pude saqué a Gakuko de la cama y fuimos a cambiarnos rápidamente, déjenme decirles que ponerse un kimono es todo un lío. En fin, apenas y pudimos tomar un pedazo de pan para el camino.

Corrimos lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos permitieron, llegamos a una parada pero cuando quise darme cuenta.

-Hermano se nos olvidaron los boletos.

Le pedí a Gakuko que se quedara a intentar detener el camión en lo que yo volvía a casa por los pases. Para cuando regresé, Gakuko no estaba…***

-Había recordado que yo si tenía mi boleto en mi manga, no pude detener al chofer y por eso me desaparecí –Aclaró la samurái –Perdóname por decírtelo hasta ahora, hermano. Gakupo solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que todo estaba bien.

***Tenía que esperar un rato antes de que el siguiente autobús llegara, por lo que de mis mangas buscaba algo de dinero y trataba de divisar un teléfono público.  
>Gakuko: Mientras tanto, en el autobús, buscaba el número de uno de nuestros compañeros para llamar y avisarle que llegaríamos tarde. Para mala suerte en ese momento mi celular se descargó.<p>

Gakupo: Eso ocurrió mientras buscaba el teléfono, cuando lo encontré no tenía cambio así que tuve que buscar una tienda donde pueda cambiar el gran billete que cargaba. Lo malo para mi fue que no recordaba el número de mi amigo y solo había traído la batería de mi celular***

-¿Quién es tan idiota como para llevarse solo eso? –Interrogó Rin mientras su hermano trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-Oye, estamos hablando de Gakupo –"Defendió" Luka

-¡Si estamos hablando de … … oye! –En ese punto Len no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas.

***Gakupo: Ya no tenía mucho tiempo, el autobús tardaría otro rato por lo que me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Fue cuando le pedí a Dios que todo el entrenamiento que recibía desde los cinco años no me fallara ahora.

Gakuko: Esperaba en la parada donde se supone nos veríamos, de momento no encontraba a nadie y con mi celular descargado no podía confirmar el punto de reunión. Fue cuando mi hermano llegó, me sorprendió bastante que haya llegado hasta ese lugar en tan solo diez minutos. Le pedí la batería, cuando encendí el celular tenía un mensaje, lo abrí y este decía "Lo sentimos, no podremos llegar porque la mayoría de los muchachos se enfermó"

Gakupo: Aun así, con la rabia que tenía, Gakuko y yo llamamos a nuestros padres y juntos nos divertimos en el parque de diversiones.***

-Es por eso que escribí Owata –Terminó de contar Gakupo.

-Valla… eso es… lo más aburrido que jamás he oído –Meiko se fue por una cerveza dejando a los gemelos, bueno, a uno de ellos; completamente deprimido.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO TRES-.-.-.-.-

Jajaja si, no sabía que inventarle para el motivo de esta canción así que gasté mis neuronas en algo tan absurdo como eso, gomenasai Pero el último comentario de Meiko fue el que mas disfrute escribir, espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo jaja


	4. Tengamos una cita

**Bueno pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta divertida historia, al menos para mi lo es ¬¬, como sea. Agradezco atentamente a **_Lukamui-300_** porque me ha comentado todos los capítulos que he subido y a **_Kahx5_** porque fue el primero en comentar. Sin mas, les traigo este, ligeramente meloso, episodio.**

Capítulo 4

Tengamos una cita

-Luka, ¿puedes ir a hacer unas compras? –Pidió Meiko desde la cocina –Llévate a alguien por que son muchas cosas las que quiero que consigas.

-Esta bien –Luka apagó el televisor y fue a la planta alta para ver quien podría ayudarla.

Primero revisó la habitación de Miku, ella estaba bien dormida con algunos apios regados por su cama. Luego fue a la habitación de los gemelos, Rin y Len ensayaban una nueva canción así que decidió no molestarlos. El siguiente fue Kaito, solo que apenas tomó la perilla entre sus manos sintió como estas se congelaban y, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre se había preguntado como era la habitación de su loco amigo. Por último quedaban Gakupo y Gakuko, no quería que alguno de ellos la ayudara pero igual no tenía de otra, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el samurái leyendo un libro y el sonido de la regadera en el cuarto contiguo, Gakuko se estaría bañando.

-Oh Luka, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –Preguntó gentilmente Gakupo dejando a un lado su libro, no sin antes guardar la página en la que se había quedado.

-Meiko me pidió hacer las compras y dijo que necesitaba un acompañante, pero si no quieres puedo hacerlo yo sola –Dijo esperanzada de no tener que estar a solas, aunque sea por un rato, con su amigo.

-No hay ningún problema, de todos modos quería ir por algo al centro.

Sin más, ambos se subieron a la camioneta de la compañía y dirigieron su rumbo al centro comercial, no tuvieron que hacer más de 20 minutos de camino. En el centro comercial, Luka tomó un carrito y Gakupo revisaba la lista de las cosas que necesitaba Meiko.

-"Cuatro kilos de cebolla, ocho de tomate, un paquete de queso manchego, parmesano y quesillo, pasta, champiñones…", creo que Meiko quiere preparar Lasaña.

-Me parece buena idea, un poco de comida italiana no nos caería mal –Dijo Luka con una sonrisa. Esto dejó un poco embobado a Gakupo, tanto que no se fijó que chocó con alguien.

-Disculpe, fue mi culpa… ¡Gumi!

Se sorprendió al ver a su amiga de cabellera verde, más pequeña que él, por mucho; vestía una camisa sin mangas color naranja, una minifalda que le llegaba a mitad de muslo del mismo color y unos lentes rojos que adornaban su cabeza.

-¡Gakupo! –Gritó la aludida abrazándolo –Tiempo que no te veo, prometiste pasarte por la casa de cuando en cuando pero no has vuelto en más de dos semanas –Dijo haciendo un puchero, fingiendo enojo.

-Oh, Gumi, que agradable sorpresa –Saludó Luka amablemente -¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?

-Todo tranquilo, bueno, quizás demasiado, extraño las tonterías que hacía con los gemelos y tener a Lily como compañera de cuarto no es muy divertido que digamos. A veces me lamento haber aceptado cambiarme de estudio

–Respondió no muy animada mientras que Luka y Gakupo reían nerviosamente.

-Pero solo es hasta esta navidad ¿no? –Trató de alentar.

-¡Pero es hasta dentro de seis meses! –Gritó indignada de la insensibilidad de Gakupo –Por cierto, Luka –Se recompuso y se volvió a su amiga -¿Por fin te llegó el…?

-¡Ahora no, Gumi! –Gritó la ninja tapando la boca de la chica, estaba sumamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué, acaso no le has dicho? –Dijo al librarse un poco del agarre de Luka. Gakupo miraba todo algo confundido.

-¿Decirle qué a quién? –Preguntó por fin.

-¡Nada, nada no te preocupes! –Soltó rápidamente agitando los brazos fuertemente a todos lados -¡Vamos hay que terminar las compras! ¡Nos vemos luego Gumi! –Tomó a su amigo, lo metió en el carrito y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-Valla, que lenta es esta niña –Murmuró con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Luka, ¿de qué hablabas con Gumi? –Preguntó Gakupo caminando hacia la camioneta cargando todas las bolsas el solo.

-Eso no te interesa –Luka adelantó el paso para evitar que viera que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo levemente –_Aunque ahora no tiene importancia, es igual que el de ella._

_-_Si tu lo dices, pero sabes, soy una persona muy curiosa.

-Entrometida, diría yo –Soltó irritada subiendo a la camioneta.

-Oh vamos –Rio divertido, encendió el carro y se marcharon a casa –Por cierto, habrá un festival mañana en la tarde, ¿quisieras venir conmigo? –Preguntó volteando levemente hacia su compañera con una sonrisa.

De solo verlo casi hace que el corazón de Luka dejara de bombear sangre, había algo en su expresión que lo hacía ver más atractivo a la vista, se sonrojó fuertemente, la sonrisa que le daba era de extrema sinceridad y afecto, ¿acaso quería darle un paro cardiaco?, ¿acaso podía verse mas irresistible?

-Si, me encantaría –Susurró quedamente, aunque no pasó desapercibido por los oídos del samurái.

-Que bien, creí que me rechazarías de nuevo la invitación –Carcajeó tras lo último. Luka quedó un poco pensativa por el comentario.

-¿Tan poca atención te presto? –Dijo en cierto grado de culpa, viendo el paisaje por la ventana.

-Pues, desde que gravamos "_Kiss_" no hemos hablado mucho y tus sesiones de fotografía son más frecuentes, no es tu culpa –Respondió sereno. Estacionaron el auto y entraron.

-Pues trataré de hacerme un espacio en mi agenda y así pasamos el festival juntos –Dijo Luka ayudando un poco a Gakupo aunque este no lo necesitara, él podía sostener todo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Gracias –Susurró el samurái. Luka solo bajó un poco la mirada y se sonrojó.

El momento fue feamente interrumpido por un jarrón directo hasta ellos, Gakupo no podía hacer mucho por el peso extra en sus brazos, pero Luka fue lo suficientemente rápida como para atraparlo. Al girar la cabeza a un costado vieron la casa como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, mas tarde gritos de batalla y risas inundaron la casa. Miku corriendo de Kaito, Rin y Len tratando de buscar un lugar donde esconderse en la sala, Meiko enfadada viendo para todos lados y Gakuko bajando las escaleras tranquila.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí…? –Luka se quedó tiesa cuando todos dirigieron su mirada a ella, para mayor impresión todos tenían la mirada inyectada de rojo escarlata.

-Oh rayos… no de nuevo.

Gakuko corrió hacia ellos con un cuchillo en mano, Gakupo logró desenvainar su katana y confrontarla, su mirada azulina resplandeció apenas chocaron los metales. Luka no se podía mover aunque claro que la mirada diabólica de los gemelos logró hacer que lo hiciera, de quien sabe donde sacó un atún gigante y los golpeó a los dos en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes a ambos.

-¡Luka, Gakupo, ayuda! –Gritó Miku pateando en la cara a Kaito y tirándolo por algunos momentos –No se cómo, pero cuando me desperté de mi siesta todos se habían vuelto locos. Primero Meiko, luego Kaito y al último Rin y Len; Gakuko no parece afectada pero aún así su mirada da miedo –Dijo a punto de llorar la mascota de Vocaloid mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Luka.

-¡Gakupo ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-No puedo hablar "ninja de cerezo" –Luka quedó extrañada por como la llamó el samurái –Pero si quieres ayudar a tus amigos, has lo mismo que hiciste con los "reflejos" y el "hombre de las nieves". Yo me encargo de Ma.

Luka no creyó en un momento lo que decía Gakupo, aunque el tono de voz en que lo dijo, que no era propio del cantante, fue suficiente para convencerla. Con su pescado, buscó a Meiko por la sala; Miku había tomado su apio como arma y fueron en búsqueda de la castaña, alejándose lentamente de la pelea entre los Kamui. Entrando en su cuarto, fueron sorprendidas por la casera quien fue en su contra con abanico en mano, Miku huyó temerosa de la fuerza sobrehumana de la castaña mientras que Luka le hacía frente. Bastó con hacer que Meiko retrocediera un par de pasos y tropezar con una lata de cerveza para que quedara inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza. Bajaron a ver como se encontraba Gakupo, él y Gakuko estaban sobre el suelo desmayados, el samurái tenía una herida en el estómago y su hermana tenía varios cortes alrededor de sus brazos.

-¡Miku ve por el botiquín! –Gritó la ninja mientras corría para atender a su amigo. Se arrodilló a ver que podía hacer para detener el sangrado, aunque apenas tocó su rostro, Gakupo reaccionó –Me prometiste no volver a asustarme de esta forma –Susurró aferrándose a él.

-Lo siento, pero debo explicarte algo –Y Gakupo le contó la historia de los demonios Shin y Ma -…Se que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad –Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado, de seguro ahora lo tacharía de loco.

-Te creeré si me dices cómo es que todos terminaron igual que tu hermana –Soltó fríamente Luka.

-Sencillo, nuestras miradas hipnotizan a la gente, hacen la voluntad del demonio volviéndolos como aliados –Explicó seriamente –Puedes decirme loco, pero ya he perdido a varias personas queridas, en especial a Gakuko.

-¿Personas… queridas? –Trató de articular, pues un nudo se alojó en su garganta.

-Si, mas que nada familia. Me mantuvieron alejado de Gakuko por mucho tiempo, tenían miedo de que desatáramos una catástrofe y fuimos separados –En cierto modo esa respuesta tranquilizó a Luka. Veía con dulzura a Gakupo mientras este acariciaba los cabellos de su gemela.

-Al menos están juntos de nuevo, ¿no? –Trató de alentar –Es lindo un reencuentro de hermanos, ¿recuerdas cuando vi de nuevo a Luki?

-Cómo olvidarlo, lloraste como Magdalena –Luka golpeó su hombro en reproche –Perdón –Volvió su vista hacía Gakuko, esta comenzaba a despertar lentamente –Buenos días, dormilona –Saludó sonriente.

-Hermano –Dijo con pereza, aunque abrió fuertemente los ojos al notar el cuchillo en su mano -¡¿Lo hice de nuevo? –Gritó asustada. Se respondió a si misma cuando dio un vistazo por el cuarto –Lo… lo siento mucho –Bajó la mirada.

-No lo lamentes, ha sido así por años, es algo que no se puede evitar –La abrazó.

-No, es que yo… de verdad quería evitarlo para poder estar contigo, para que podamos volver al dojo y… heredarlo entre los dos –Murmuró. Por alguna razón, a Luka no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación –He venido por ti, hermano.

De la calma viene la tormenta y viceversa.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, ya saben todos, o al menos Luka, por que Gakuko llegó a la casa Vocaloid, ¿será impedimento para Luka ahora que sabe sus verdaderas intenciones para ser feliz con Gakupo? quien sabe por que aun no escribo esa parte XD**


	5. Un día contigo

Bueno muchas gracias por seguir comentando, aquí traigo la actualización. Veremos como reaccionará Luka en el festival al cual le invitó Gakupo, solo esperemos que la "confesión" de Gakuko no afecte su estado de ánimo, además de que Meiko meterá manos en el asunto.

Capítulo 5  
>Un día contigo<p>

-Hay mi cabeza… ¿Por qué estoy en mi cuarto? –Dijo Meiko sobándose un poco la frente, sentía una doble resaca en ese momento. Vio a Luka pasar enfrente de su habitación, se alegró pues sabía que las compras ya las había hecho -¡Hey Luka! ¿Qué tal, viste algo que te haya gustado en la tienda…? –No obtuvo respuesta, la muchacha se había encerrado dando un portazo de su recámara.

-Meiko, ¿Dónde está el trapeador?

-¿Para que lo quieres Kaito?

-Digamos que la casa no está muy limpia que digamos –Esa respuesta no le gustó en lo absoluto a la castaña, por lo que ni tarda ni perezosa obligó a todos a dejar el sitio impecable. Salvo a Luka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hermano, ¿qué quieres que haga de cenar? –Preguntó Gakuko sosteniendo un enorme cuchillo con su mano derecha. Meiko no estaba muy de acuerdo en que ella preparara la cena, pero la insistencia de ella y de su hermano la convencieron.

-¡¿Y nosotros?

-¡¿Por qué solo le preguntas a Gakupo? –Exclamaron enojados Rin y Len.

-Lo siento, a ustedes ¿qué les gustaría? –Repuso en los gemelos.

-¡SUSHI! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien –Revisó el refrigerador y sacó algunos ingredientes –En unos minutos tendré todo listo.

-¿Ah? Gakuko, ¿sabes preparar sushi? –Preguntó Kaito asombrado en la manera de cómo la chica cortaba y rebanaba la carne de pescado, parecía una chef profesional.

-Ah si, Gakuko era muy hábil en la cocina, tanto que a veces superaba a mi madre y eso que tenía apenas ocho años cuando empezó a cocinar. Es toda una prodigio –Halagó el samurái.

-Hermano, haces que me avergüence –Dijo Gakuko cubriéndose la cara con una mano aunque su rostro seguía sin demostrar emoción alguna, cosa que perturbó un poco a los demás Vocaloid.

-Gakupo, ve y avisa a Luka que la cena está por ser servida y si no quiere bajar… tu sabes como hacer que reaccione –Ordenó Meiko.

-¿Otra de sus depresiones por nada?, esa chica estará internada en poco tiempo si sigue así –Murmuró el samurái mientras subía las escaleras e iba al cuarto de la chica –Hey Luka, baja a cenar.

-¡No quiero bajar, vete!

-No seas testaruda, vamos, habrá A-TÚN –Esa era la palabra, cada que era pronunciada la cantante parecía un perro entrenado y hacía lo que fuera con tal de conseguir un poco de su platillo favorito. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada -¿Luka? –Entró el cantante al cuarto de la chica. Que no reaccionara lo preocupó mucho.

-Vete –Dijo quedamente. La habitación estaba oscura, pero Luka pudo divisar su silueta al marco de la puerta –No tengo mucha hambre, ni siquiera de atún.

-¿Estás enferma? –Preguntó realmente preocupado, aunque había cierto aire infantil en su expresión

-No, es solo que… no quiero que te vallas –Dijo sin pensar aunque rápidamente rogó por que Gakupo no entendiera lo que quiso decir realmente con esa frase.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Agradecía que su amigo era muy inocente e ignorante con respecto a los sentimientos de las chicas.

-Que me gusta tenerte como compañero –Mintió, aunque no del todo. Si bien lo quería como un compañero, ella esperaba tenerlo como algo más desde el momento que les tocó hacer su primer dueto juntos gravando Cacophony –Y no me acostumbraría a cantar con alguien que no seas tu, sabes que mi voz no combina bien con la de Miku o con la de Kaito y si acaso con Lily.

-Yo nunca dije que iba a regresar, porque… aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí –Dijo Gakupo mirándola seriamente, otra sonrisa, de esas que le encantaban a Luka, se apoderó del rostro del samurái, la chica se sonrojó fuertemente y agradecía que el cantante no haya encendido las luces al momento de entrar.

-Te quiero –Susurró al aire, Gakupo se había ido para ese momento. Decidió no preocupar al resto, por lo que bajó a disfrutar de la cena.

-Chicos, mañana les prepararé ¡LASAÑA! –Gritó Meiko con las mejillas enrojecidas a causa de que había bebido de mas, otra vez, y bailaba por toda la casa, Kaito trataba de hacer descansar a su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bostezó y estiró un poco los brazos, al tratar de volverlos a llevar sobre su pecho sintió peso extra en ellos. Abrió un poco los ojos solo para ver que Gakuko lo estaba usando como almohada.

-Buenos días –Sonrió acariciando el cabello de la joven risueña recién despabilada.

-Buenos días hermano –Dijo Gakuko abrazándose a su hermano con una pequeña curvatura de sus labios -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Pues yo tenía planeado ir a un festival que celebraran hoy con Luka, ¿quieres venir?

-¡Me encantaría! –Exclamó feliz.

No sabían que alguien los había oído. Ella tenía la mano en puño cerca de la puerta, pero simplemente se marchó de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días a todos –Saludó cordialmente la mujer samurái al resto de los Vocaloid sentados frente al televisor.

Meiko trataba de abrir el mini-refri donde escondía sus mejores bebidas, Kaito trataba de ayudarla pues también ahí el guardaba su helado, Rin y Len se reían jugando con las llaves que abrían el mini-bar, Miku tomaba jugo, Luka cambiaba de canal cada tris y alguien extra estaba en la casa revisando su celular.

-Neru, que gusto verte –Gakupo se acercó a una rubia que jugaba con su celular.

Ella llevaba puesto una camisa gris sin mangas, adornada con una pequeña corbata negra; llevaba una minifalda del mismo color que su playera, con el borde de color negro; su cabello era largo y atado en una cola alta pero curiosamente a un lado de su cabeza.

-Hola –Respondió secamente.

-¿Neru? –Gakuko abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a la recién llegada -¡Neru! –Gritó atrapando a la chica entre sus brazos en un enorme y fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gakuko, también me alegra verte! –Todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado cuando vieron a Neru portarse de lo más linda, con el celular dentro de su estuche, con la chica de pelo morado.

-Alto alto… soy su hermano pero estoy igual de confundido que los otros, ¿de donde se conocen?

-Fui con ella a un campamento dos semanas después de que te fueras, hermano, me hice amiga de ella aunque me costó hacerlo –Explicó.

-Ella es de las pocas personas que me pueden sacar una carcajada aunque sea de un chiste malo –Agregó Neru sentándose en la mesa junto con la samurái para charlar mas a gusto.

-Gakupo, tu hermana es extraña –Susurraron Rin y Len al oído del cantante.

-Estoy empezando a creer lo mismo que ustedes chicos, tal vez demasiado tiempo alejados nos afectó a ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, ya tengo todo listo.

Gakupo, después de haber charlado un rato con Neru y haber dado permiso de que ella y su hermana dieran una vuelta por el festival juntas, se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación preparando todo lo que tal vez podría necesitar para esa noche. Dinero, celular cargado (no quería repetir Owata en su vida), pase del autobús, pase del metro, GPS, botiquín y los boletos del bunker en caso de que el día final decidiera ser hoy.

-¿Gakupo, podemos irnos? –Llamó la dulce y melodiosa voz de Luka en la puerta.

-Claro, solo déjame revisar unas cosas de último momento.

-Si es lo del bunker juro que te dejaré calvo con una navaja –Apenas terminó la oración, el samurái salió vistiendo su típico kimono solo que tenía recogido su cabello completamente debajo de una gorra –Oye, no iba enserio con lo de la navaja.

-Contigo no puedo estar seguro… -Gakupo quedó embobado con lo que traía puesto Luka para esa noche.

No era nada más y nada menos que el mismo modelo que el kimono de Gakuko, solo que las mangas estaban bordadas finamente de tela rosa dando impresión de pétalos de cerezo, el moño que ataba la prenda al cuerpo de la ninja era de color purpura y su cabello lo traía recogido en una coleta alta. Si el cabello de ella fuera más oscuro, juraría que la confundiría con su hermana.

-Te vez muy bien –Comentó con sinceridad admirando la belleza de su amiga.

-¿De verdad?, yo creí que era modelo único y lo ordené hace un par de semanas, pero al ver a tu hermana…

-Al menos me demuestras así que te importo, ¿no? –Cortó Gakupo en un abrazo. Luka se maldijo por haber hablado de más, para colmo, sentía sus mejillas arder si no es que toda su cara.

-No… no me malentiendas, era para compensarte la poca atención que te he prestado –Mintió empujando a Gakupo lejos de ella, aún con la cara enrojecida.

-Como digas –Dijo juguetonamente tomando de la mano a Luka con sutil gentileza -¿Nos vamos?

Luka asintió con la cabeza. Así, sin soltarse del agarre de su amigo, fueron a divertirse en la noche. Curiosamente todos los Vocaloid habían tenido la misma idea de ir, pero igualmente decidieron dar espacio a la pareja, aunque esta AUN no fuera oficial ante ellos. Meiko sabía más que nadie que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ellos dos decidieran unirse, pero su preocupación era que el tiempo con el que contaban estaba limitado, debía idear una forma para por fin unir a los dos tortolitos.

Tomó su celular y llamó a alguien -¿Hola?, que bueno que contestas… ¿recuerdas el favor que me debes?

-Claro, lo que sea que necesites –Respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-Quiero que vengas lo más pronto posible, hay que organizar una reunión familiar –Dijo mirando fijamente a Luka jugando con Gakupo en un puesto –Por cierto… no te contengas –Cortó la llamada.

-¿A quien le hablabas? –Preguntó Kaito al lado de la castaña. Ambos llevaban las mismas vestimentas de cuando grabaron "Tsugai kogarashi", un kimono rosado con adornos florales para Meiko y una yukata azul y pantalones negros para Kaito.

-A nadie de quien te tengas que preocupar "mentita"

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas así?

-Ya ya no seas llorón –Puso algo de algodón de azúcar en los labios del chico y se lo retiró con un beso –La noche es joven y quiero divertirme –Argumentó alejándose un poco del amante del helado.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CINCO-.-.-.-.-

Ok, espero haberlos dejado con la duda de ¿a quien le habló Meiko?, también espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Quise ponerlo algo meloso jeje, además, ME ENCANTA COMO LUKA SE HACE LA FUERTE jajajajaja es divertido imaginársela así (Tsundere)


	6. ¡Ups, lo sentimos!

Bueno, es tiempo de actualizar jaja. Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de pasar a leer esta historia, que por cierto me tiene pegado, espero que sea así hasta que la termine jaja. Como sea... espero les guste.

Capítulo 6  
>¡Ups, lo sentimos!<p>

-Buenos días hermana –Saludó el samurái cambiándose a su diario kimono -¿Te divertiste anoche?

-Mucho hermano, fue divertido volver a ver a Neru después de tantos años –Sonrió la chica abrazando la almohada de berenjena con la que siempre dormía.

-Me alegra –Colocó su espada donde siempre y tomó la de Gakuko para guardarla en otro lado.

-Calma hermano, ya casi puedo controlar al demonio en mi interior –Dijo completamente convencida de sus palabras. La mirada de determinación que le dirigió fue suficiente para que Gakupo confiara en la palabra de su hermana.

-Bien, pero solo porque te queda mejor este adorno que a mi –Bromeó entregándole su katana, ella se la colgó en la espalda –Luego, tal vez, esta tarde… ¿te apetece entrenar conmigo como antes?

-¡Si! –Gritó entusiasmada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Buenos días a todos! –Saludó Meiko alegremente dirigiéndose al refrigerador para tomar de su adictiva bebida, valla sorpresa se dio al notar que no estaban las latas de cerveza en la nevera -¿Pero qué?, si acabo de llenarlo ayer.

-¿Se te olvida que día es hoy? –Apresuró a decir Kaito detrás de la castaña con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Etto… martes…? –Se aventuró a preguntar. Parecía una niña de primaria a la que le hacen una pregunta muy obvia pero no sabe la respuesta.

-Si, pero qué martes –Meiko pensó hasta que sus neuronas reventaron –El primer martes del mes –Dijo apiadándose de la chica. Esta abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿No podemos olvidar esa regla solo por hoy? –Suplicó juntando las manos a modo de rezo.

-¿Qué ocurre cada martes de cada mes? –Preguntó Gakuko acomodándose en el pecho de su hermano, ambos sentados en el sofá frente al televisor.

-Meiko tiene prohibido tomar cualquier bebida que contenga alcohol –Aclaró Gakupo.

En ese momento Luka bajaba las escaleras, al ver a los gemelos, y no necesariamente a los Kagamine, sintió una gran cantidad de enojo y fastidio, estaban muy pegaditos, más parecían novios que hermanos. Pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad? Gakupo es alguien inocente y muy manipulable, pero sabe donde detener las cosas, ¿no es así? No se dejaría llevar por algo tan malo como lo es el incesto, aunque si Rin y Len lo hicieron… ¡No!, ellos son maliciosos por naturaleza, Gakupo no es así, ¡de ninguna manera!

-Buenos días –Saludaron Luka y Miku a la vez. La primera sin ganas y la otra con rebosante felicidad.

Se sentaron a desayunar, bueno, casi. Meiko rogaba a Kaito que la dejara beber, mientras que él evadía olímpicamente las súplicas de la castaña; Rin y Len jugaban con su espagueti, Luka se preparaba un sándwich de atún, Gakuko tomaba leche y su hermano comía un pequeño tazón de arroz.

-Gakupo, ¿querrías acompañarme a hacer unas compras esta tarde? –Preguntó un poco avergonzada Luka. Ella lo que quería realmente era tener una cita con el samurái, pero no tenía idea de cómo pedírselo así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente para excusarse.

-Me encantaría, Luka –Sonrió bobamente.

-Hermano tenemos entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas? –Habló rápido Gakuko. Susto que se dieron los Vocaloid al ver tan repentina expresión, aunque se trataba de manera muy obvia de celos de hermanos.

-Ah es cierto, lo siento Luka, tendrá que ser otro día –Se disculpó con su hermana y amiga -¿Por qué no te llevas a Miku o Meiko?, tal vez te diviertas más con ellas que conmigo.

-No… no importa –Murmuró.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ser una persona muy buena. Siempre dejaba de lado sus prioridades por las de otros, eso le agradaba y detestaba a la vez, cuando quería hacer algo con él, él siempre tenía otro compromiso con alguien más, pero nunca uno propio.

Pasó la mañana volando, Luka recibió el recordatorio de que tenía sesión de fotos a las dos, por lo que desaparecería todo el día. Meiko salió con Kaito a dar una vuelta, Rin y Len salieron al parque a divertirse un rato, solo Miku, Gakupo y Gakuko se quedaron en casa.

-Bien… ¡Comiencen! –Miku actuaba de referí en el combate que sostenían los hermanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero repetir lo de hace dos meses.

-¡Vamos!, tu sabes que solo estaba jugando.

-Pues no creo que hayas jugado cuando luego hiciste una canción sobre eso.

-¡Fue tu idea! ¡Tu dijiste que todos deberíamos confesar nuestros más oscuros secretos y cantar sobre eso!

-Pues la verdad no esperaba que Miku fuera una holgazana, Gakupo un pervertido, Luka una envidiosa, tu un avaro y Rin una orgullosa, aunque de ella me lo esperaba –Dijo Meiko algo harta de la conversación que iniciaron desde que le había comprado un helado a Kaito.

-¡Pero eso fue hace tiempo! Miku era una pésima estudiante hasta ahora, Gakupo espiaba los vestidores de las chicas pero solo durante la secundaria, Luka… pues todas las mujeres son algo envidiosas y no lo niegues, yo solo quería dinero para comer más helado y Rin de todos modos es una engreída.

-Vendiste la casa –Contraatacó haciendo caso omiso de las explicaciones de Kaito.

-Pero la recuperé –Defendió.

-A costa de prestar a Gumi a otro estudio por casi medio año.

-¡Le estaba haciendo un favor a ella y su carrera!

-Aún así no te dejaré la llave de la caja fuerte –Dio punto final.

-¿Y tu qué?, aun eres una golosa –Bueno, tal vez no –Si tu no me dejas la llave de la caja fuerte yo no te vuelvo a invitar a esos restaurantes tan raros donde venden escorpiones con miel y carne de caballo.

Antes de que Meiko pudiera responder, ella se había estrellado la cara contra la puerta de su casa, lo curioso fue que el portón de madera calló apenas Meiko había retirado el rostro de la entrada. No solo fue la puerta, sino también las cuatro paredes y el interior se desmoronó casi al instante; ambos no creían que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se imaginaron la respuesta apenas oyeron metales chocando desde la parte trasera de la "casa".

-¡¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? –Gritó histérica la castaña.

-Y el ganador es… ¡Gakupo Kamui! –Exclamó Miku alzando el brazo de cantante, el cual tenía un pie, en pose de victoria, sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana.

-¡Tenemos una visita que llegará hoy en la noche y no podemos recibirla con la casa hecha pedazos!

-Lo sentimos Meiko, nos pasamos con la práctica –Se disculparon Miku, Gakupo y Gakuko (quien para ese momento ya estaba repuesta)

-¡Nada de lo siento, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir ahora?

-¿Qué te parece la casa de verano en las montañas? –Sugirió Miku alegre, importándole poro que el lugar estuviera completamente derrumbado.

-Bien, pero ustedes pagaran la reconstrucción de todo, ¿entendieron? –Dijo un poco más relajada la cantante. Los tres asintieron.

Como pudieron buscaron las cosas de todos y las empacaron, Meiko tomó la camioneta y no dijo a donde iría, solo dejó a Kaito a cargo de la tan repentina mudanza. Luka llegó horas después y Meiko no volvía, Rin y Len la acompañaban, fue Miku quien actualizó la situación a todos, claro que la ninja no pudo controlar su enojo y arremetió contra Gakupo dejándolo completamente inconsciente. Se sentaron en la banqueta esperando a Meiko, pasó otra hora y no llegaba, Kaito la llamó y avisó que estaba en camino, pero tuvieron que esperar media hora más.

-Lo siento, el tráfico no me dejaba avanzar al aeropuerto –Dijo bajando de la camioneta y rascándose la cabeza.

-No importa, de todos modos no vas a manejar tu, ¿cierto? –Curioseó Luka.

-Claro que no, lo hará Gakupo.

-Ups –Soltó Luka mirando el cuerpo inerte del nombrado.

-Que lo haga Kaito entonces –Suspiró resignada la castaña al verlo maltrecho –Bueno Luka, te tengo una sorpresa –Le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Sorpresa?

-Baja –Llamó volteando a la camioneta, de ella bajó un joven de cabello rosado y corto.

-¿Lu… ki?

-Hola hermana, ¿Cuánto tiempo? –Ni bien terminó de decir eso cuando Luka corrió a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Luki, ya sabes que hacer –Susurró Meiko al muchacho, más este tenía la mirada perdida en la portadora de un kimono blanco con detalles purpuras.

-Si… lo que digas, Meiko –Respondió de forma mecánica, pues él estaba completamente ido contemplando a la chica que tenía frente a él –Oye, Meiko, ¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó un poco apenado.

-¿Mm? –Fijó la mirada a donde la tenía puesta Luki –Ah, es Gakuko Kamui, la hermana de Gakupo y la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras.

-¿Pedir? –Exclamó confundida Luka, se habían olvidado de que ella estaba a su lado.

-Etto… pues… -Kaito pitó el claxon para llamarles la atención.

-Oigan el camino es largo, ¿vienen? –En ese momento la castaña agradeció internamente al idiota de su novio por sacarla de ese apuro.

Todos entraron, guardaron el equipaje, pusieron un disco de ellos y partieron a la aventura. No sabían que tenían unos cuantos polisones dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEIS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ya saben ahora a quien trajo Meiko, la cosa radica en ¿que es lo que tiene que ver Luki en todo esto?, ya verán en los siguientes capítulos pues no planeo dar spoilers jaja. En fin, gracias por seguirme y hasta la próxima.


	7. Un cuarto para los dos

Wii otro capítulo más, que genial no? jaja. Gracias por seguir está historia, de verdad no saben cuanto se los agradezco. Bueno, aquí veremos algo de... nose, una Meiko algo pervertida y metiche jaja, espero lo disfruten

Capítulo 7

Un cuarto para los dos.

Fueron unas seis horas de camino, Kaito estaba algo cansado a la cuarta hora por lo que cambió de lugar con Gakupo quien ya se había levantado para ese momento. La casa era un tanto más grande que la situada en el centro, apenas un par de habitaciones extra con un único baño en la planta alta, las habitaciones tenían dos camas pequeñas y una mesa de noche con lámpara como único mueble, pero el terreno que poseía era realmente extenso, ideal para actividades al aire libre o juegos. Para que no extrañaran los videojuegos, incluso, poseía sótano con algunas pantallas y consolas, sin mencionar el billar y una pequeña nevera, además de un par de peras para comodidad de los chicos.

-Ok, primero debemos acomodarnos –Fue lo primero que Meiko quiso organizar, aunque un ruidito en la cajuela arruinaría sus planes originales. Curiosa de que algo haya crujido, si ninguno había llevado cosas de vidrio o algo parecido, abrió el maletero de la camioneta encontrando además de las maletas a… -¡Gumi, Neru,  
>Haku, Teto, Dell ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? –Gritó histérica.<p>

-Menos mal abriste, no aguanto a este fumador psicótico –Dijo Gumi saliendo del pequeño espacio como si fuera un zombi. Solo que al poner un pie en el suelo, sus lentes cayeron todo desechos -¡No, mis lentes! ¡Mis preciosos lentes… y eran nuevos! –Se puso a llorar. Eso era lo que había tronado.

-Aun no me responden, ¿Cómo rayos se colaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta? –Meiko pisoteaba el piso con los brazos cruzados, impaciente.

-Luki nos invitó –Aclaró Dell. El joven como de costumbre tenía un cigarro en la boca, su cabello gris estaba desordenado, vestía una playera de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones oscuros.

Meiko se volvió al chico de cabello rosa -¡¿Tu hiciste qué? –Fulminó, literalmente, al muchacho con una mirada -¡¿Por qué haces las cosas sin consultarme antes?

-Me dijiste que no me contuviera –Se excuso ayudando a Haku y Teto a salir de la cajuela –Espero no se molesten por esto.

-Al contrario, nos sentimos bien en ayudar a un amigo –Comentó Haku sonriendo. Ella vestía una sudadera café y unos jeans oscuros. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola con un moño, tan peculiar en ella.

-¿Podrían dejar los saludos para después y ayudarme? –Exclamó Teto cargando el equipaje de los chicos. La camisa gris de manga larga que le cubría hasta las manos no hacía más que estorbar, estaba sudando horriblemente a tal punto que su cabello, peinado en forma de taladro, se pegara a su cabeza –Esta bien que yo sea la de mayor edad, pero sigo siendo una mujer.

-Perdona Teto –Se acercaron Len y Luki a ayudarla, mientras que Kaito y Gakupo cargaban el equipaje de las chichas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien las cosas cambian un poco con su repentina llegada –Dijo Meiko en la sala de estar de la cabaña.

Esta estaba compuesta por una alfombra multicolor, estilo hippie, en el centro y sobre esta una mesa con florero adornándola; tres sillones grandes alrededor de la mesa y la chimenea. Las paredes del interior tenían algunas pinturas, sobre la chimenea estaba una foto de todos los Vocaloid reunidos en la playa.

Todos tenían una taza de chocolate caliente, se había hecho de noche en un santiamén y estaba helando, cosa natural si se está a bastante altura sobre el nivel del mar. Rin y Len compartían una manta, ellos eran demasiado friolentos por lo que se mantenían pegaditos para mantener el calor; por ser pequeños y muy parecidos daban una escena adorable.

-Tenemos ocho habitaciones, somos 14 personas, así que algunos tendrán que dormir de a dos, pero yo como soy la jefa de aquí, ordeno que tendré habitación propia –Apenas dijo eso todos se la quedaron mirando queriéndole decir "aprovechada", como todos le tenían miedo a la castaña, esa era la única forma de quejarse sin que ella se molestara o enojara realmente.

-¿Y como nos repartiremos el resto? Yo necesito un ambiente bajo cero para conservar mis helados –Dijo Kaito sonriente. Bien, eso aclaraba la duda de Luka que tenía desde hace tiempo.

-¿Pues que les parece un juego? –Sugirió la castaña tomando una taza de rompope caliente, extraño a la vista de todos. Los Vocaloid estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea

–Bien, será un juego de preguntas y para estar segura de que no me mientan… -Meiko sacó una máquina que expulsaba papel y una varilla rayaba sobre esta tinta roja –Usaré esto.

-¿No estarás pensando en…? –Apresuró a decir Luka un poco nerviosa.

-Así es, si quieren dormir en las habitaciones en vez de la sala, tendrán que responder cada uno tres preguntas que a mi se me ocurran –Respondió la castaña sonriente. Le encantaba divertirse de esa forma con sus "soldados" –Agradezcan a Luki por prestarme su detector de mentiras.

-Vamos Meiko… no hay que llegar a ese extremo… ¿verdad? –Rogaba la cantante de cabello largo y rosado, mas Meiko se deleitaba en verla suplicar prácticamente.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo bajar un poco el castigo –Todos suspiraron aliviados, mas el gusto no les duró mucho al ver a la castaña sacando una máquina de toques

–Si no quieren responder o me dan una respuesta que sea mentira, recibirán una fuerte descarga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien Kaito, tu eres el primero… -Meiko se lo quedó mirando fijamente, su chico de cabello azulado no hacía más que sudar y en exagerada cantidad frente a la mesa. Él estaba conectado a la máquina de toques y el detector de mentiras mediante un par de pulseras -¿Cuándo fue el ultimo helado que te comiste?... ¿De que sabor era?... ¿Te gustaría repetir?... –Aunque fueran preguntas idiotas, para Kaito era el peor martirio de todos tener que responder eso; su cara estaba fuertemente enrojecida.

-A-ayer fue el último helado que comí –Tragó fuerte antes de contestar la siguiente pregunta, todos lo miraban extrañados –Era de… chocolate con menta –Su favorito, pero seguían sin comprender el porqué del estado de Kaito –Y… me encantaría repetirlo –Al parecer no aguantó más y se desmayó. Algo muy extraño.

-Ok, ya que quieres repetir "mentita"… -Le susurró al oído solo para que él únicamente la escuchara –Kaito dormirá conmigo, sobran siete habitaciones y 12 personas –Anunció. Acomodó al de cabello azulado en un sillón y continuó, no sin antes darle un ligero beso fuera de la vista de todos –Neru tu sigues ¿Cuántas imágenes tienes en tu celular?... ¿Tienes plan tarifario?... ¿Todas las imágenes son de Len?...

-Tengo 300 imágenes –La primera pregunta fue fácil –Si, tengo plan –La segunda pan comido. Pero al escuchar la tercera, su rostro enrojeció –Pues… no en realidad –El aparato hizo sonar una chicharra y al instante Neru sintió como una gran corriente chamuscaba su cuerpo.

-Bien Neru, tendrás la habitación que está junto al baño por mentir y debo aclarar que ese baño no se ha limpiado En mucho tiempo –Meiko le pasó las llaves a la rubia, quien apenas tocó el metal sintió otra corriente, pero mucho más leve, lastimarle la mano –Ok, el siguiente será… Dell. ¿Dejaras de fumar algún día?... ¿Lo has hecho con un cigarro?... ¿Es cierto que te acostaste con Haku?

-No… No, me agotaría más rápido… Si, de otra forma no sería mi novia –Contestó tranquilamente ante la mirada avergonzada de todos, en especial de Haku.

-Aburrido, tendrás la habitación del segundo piso –Le entregó las llaves –Bien, Haku tu sigues. ¿Eres emo?... ¿Has estado bajo riesgo de hepatitis?... ¿Disfrutas con Dell de noche?

-No… Tampoco, pero puede que algún día llegue a ese extremo –Sucedió lo mismo que con Neru al escuchar la tercera pregunta, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. Meiko sabía donde golpear –Yo, bueno… si –Respondió quedamente, Meiko y Dell agudizaron bastante el oído para oírla. La castaña trataba de aguantar la risa mientras que Dell alzó el pecho orgulloso.

-Ok, dormirás con Dell si tanto te gusta estar con él –La odiaban, era malvada, pero nadie tenía las suficientes agallas para enfrentarla –Sigue… Gumi.

-¡Dormiré en el sillón! –Se apresuró a decir. Meiko bufó, pero no replicó.

-Muy bien, entonces… Teto.

-¡Me quedó con Gumi! –La castaña alcanzó a susurrar un "aburridas", pero igualmente no replicó.

-Al siguiente que diga que quiere dormir en el sillón lo dejaré afuera –Amenazó. Bueno, solo quedaban Miku, los gemelos Kagamine, los Kamui y Megurine; se divertiría bastante con ellos –Entonces, sigues tu, Miku. ¿Cuántos novios as tenido?... ¿Has besado a alguno?... ¿Tuviste un sueño húmedo con Gakupo?...

-He tenido dos solamente… Si, bese a uno… -Y se repite la historia de Neru y Haku –Pues… no –Miku recibió una fuerte descarga quemándole las ropas. Gakupo miraba sorprendido a su amiga mientras que Luka la miraba de forma asesina con los ojos brillosos.

-Dormirás con Neru –Sentenció y se volvió a los rubios –Mis preciosos Kagamine, vengan con su hermana Meiko –Temerosos, los niños se sentaron frente a Meiko y se colocaron las pulseras -¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no tienen una cita?... ¿Volvieron a tomar de mis cervezas?... ¿Se aman como algo más que hermanos?

-No tenemos citas, solo salimos a jugar –No ocurrió nada –No, nosotros jamás tomamos –Sin novedad –Claro que no, ¿Quién quiere a este/a mequetrefe de aquí? –Al parecer dijeron toda la verdad. Lo chicos respondieron en coro a las interrogantes de Meiko. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que ellos habían desconectado el aparato cuando se sentaron y vuelto a conectar cuando terminaron.

-Bien, eso fue extraño. Como sea, Luka, tu sigues…

-Dormiré en el sillón –Apresuró a decir. Sin embargo Meiko tomó cartas y estaba dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

-Luki se amable y saca un colchón al patio, tu hermana tiene deseos de acostarse bajo las estrellas –El chico de cabello rosado no tuvo de otra mas que obedecer ante la mirada suplicante de Luka.

Momentos después de que Luki entró nuevamente a la casa, una tormenta se desató, sin embargo eso no hizo que Meiko recapacitara su decisión. Un rayo provocó que se fuera la luz, Gakupo, Gakuko y Luki se salvaron de la horrible prueba de la jefa; cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Bueno, no todos.

-Luki, ¿podrías quedarte con mi hermana? –Pidió el samurái con ojos de cachorro. Luki rio entre dientes ante aquella súplica casi infantil.

-Como gustes, tu hermana es atractiva –Bromeó, Gakupo iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido –Calma, se lo que quieres hacer, no le diré nada a Meiko –El cantante de cabello morado agradeció infinitamente y salió de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Maldita Meiko, maldito mi orgullo. Al menos me hubieran dado una sombrilla –Se quejaba Luka tratando de dormir bajo la incesante lluvia. La cobija que le habían dado no bastaba en lo más mínimo para cubrirla de las gotas de agua.

-Te vas a enfermar –Escuchó decir al instante que el goteo sobre su cabeza se detenía, alzó la mirada encontrándose con su amigo Gakupo de pie frente a ella con un paraguas en mano –Vamos, hay que evitar que Meiko nos vea, tiene vista de águila aun en las noches –Bromeó extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a pararse.

-Gracias –Ambos entraron a la casa.

Teto y Gumi aprovecharon para colarse en las dos habitaciones restantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lamento que tengas que usar mi ropa, si usas el baño Meiko nos mataría a ambos –Dijo el samurái de espaldas a la chica que se estaba cambiando –Y se que a lo mejor querrías dormir con Luki, pero él se quedó con Gakuko –No mintió, pero él sentía que se estaba aprovechando demasiado de la situación.

-No… no tiene ninguna importancia –Dijo colocándose una playera blanca y unos shorts –Solo no vayas a hacerme algo pervertido, yo no soy como tu hermana que se deja manosear.

-¡Jamás te haría algo como eso! –Se defendió, mas Luka estaba riendo.

-Es una broma tontito, yo se que ya no eres así –Le sonrió y se acostó con él –Ahora vamos a dormir –Se abrazó a la espalda del pelo morado. Gakupo sentía su corazón latir fuerte, tanto mas o igual que el de Luka.

-Pe… pero hay otra cama.

-Es para compensar lo mala que he sido –Susurró aferrándose aún más al cuerpo de su amigo.

Gakupo sonrió, la amaba y mucho. -Buenas noches –Y quedó dormido. Inconscientemente, después de un rato, se volteó y abrazó a ninja por la cintura.

-Te odio, por hacerme quererte más y mas cada día –Con ese pensamiento en mente, Luka se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo, o en este caso, en los brazos de Gakupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SIETE-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, que les pareció el toque de Gakupo x Luka? y la Meiko abusiva? me encantó escribir esta parte, en especial las de Neru y Miku jajaja, bueno, todas me gustaron, iba a escribir tambien de Teto y Gumi pero no se me ocurrió nada, en fin. Gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima.

A si, a partir de ahora haré pequeñas trivias para ver que tan fanáticos (as) de Vocaloid son. Si me responden correctamente y son los primeros, tendrán la oportunidad de aparecer como extra en el siguiente capítulo que escriba (aclaro que yo ya voy bastante avanzado, por lo que no aparecerían inmediatamente en el siguiente capítulo) ahora, platicando con una amiga, les pondré la opción de "aparecer en el siguiente capítulo o darle una pareja a Miku".

Bien, la pregunta es... En el capítulo hice una pequeña referencia a un vídeo de Vocaloid, la pista se encuentra escondida en la ronda de preguntas que hizo Meiko. Adivinen el nombre del vídeo y su interprete.

Si tienen a uno consiguen el otro. Suerte.


	8. Remembranzas y un amor de secundaria

Buenas de nuevo, no se si ya pasó una semana pero igual voy a actualizar, todavía me puedo dar el lujo de subir cada seis o siete días hmm. En fin, este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo, pero quedé satisfecho, espero ustedes estén conformes con lo que hice hmm.

Capítulo 8  
>Remembranzas y un amor de secundaria<p>

-BUENOS DÍAS MUNDO Y TODO AQUEL QUE LO HABITA –Saludó de buenas la jefa de los Vocaloid, detrás de ella bajaba Kaito con una enorme sonrisa -¿Qué hay de desayunar Teto? –Preguntó a la mujer que estaba en la cocina.

-Arroz y sopa de miso, lo típico –Respondió feliz.

-Bien, ¡a comer!

Llevaban en ese lugar cerca de dos días.

En tanto el resto de los Vocaloid, que ya habían desayunado pues eran las 11 de la mañana, se encontraban afuera disfrutando de la fresca brisa de las montañas. Rin y Len jugaban a las atrapadas, Haku leía un libro, Dell estaba fumando recargado en una de las paredes de la casa, Luka jugaba con un disco junto con Gumi, Gakuko y Neru charlaban animadamente, Miku hacía arreglos con algunas flores que encontraba, Luki observaba el paisajes desde un mirador en la parte mas alta de un precipicio donde estaba construida la casa y finalmente Gakupo había sacado su fiel katana para practicar un poco.

-Bien, como no hemos usado esta cabaña en mucho tiempo, seguro que algunos artefactos del estudio de grabación que tenemos aquí ya no sirven por lo que habrá que cambiarlos, así que necesito a dos voluntarios que vallan más tarde a la ciudad a conseguirlos en lo que Kaito revisa que debemos de arreglar. –Dijo Meiko una vez reunida, junto con Kaito, con el resto.

-¿No es mucho viaje?, al menos tendríamos que quedarnos un día ahí, sería muy agotador tener que manejar 12 horas mas lo que tardaríamos en encontrar los aparatos esos.

-Buen punto Dell –Meiko se puso a pensar en como arreglar ese detalle –Dejen que haga una llamada, seguro que Mikuo o Kaiko pueden alojarlos una noche.

-En ese caso iré yo –Se ofreció Gakupo alzando la mano –Dejé algunas cosas que necesito, en especial la almohada de Gakuko –Murmuró esa última parte.

-Entonces yo te acompaño –Dijo Luka al lado del samurái.

-Está decidido. Saldrán en dos horas a lo sumo, Teto, prepárales un almuerzo para el camino.

Y así lo hizo, todos se despedían de la pareja en tanto Meiko hablaba con Luki en un rincón.

-Bien, se que dije que no te contengas, ¡pero ¿era necesario destruir el estudio de grabación? –Gritó la castaña.

-Oye, lo importante es que están juntos –Se defendió el chico –Además, Kaiko y Meito sabrán que hacer una vez que lleguen ahí.

-Mas te vale así sea –Bufó Meiko de brazos cruzados.

En tanto Neru estaba preguntándoles algo a todos.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Gakuko?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Tienes la lista? –Gakupo estaba frente al volante, desviando ligeramente la vista a su acompañante.

-Tranquilo, preocúpate más por tener las ruedas sobre la tierra, ayer condujiste como un animal –Reprochó Luka

-Fue tu culpa por haberme dejado mareado, me atrevería a decir que eres casi igual de fuerte y tenebrosa que Meiko.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?

-Yo no se –Se rio, más Luka lo reprimió con un golpe en el brazo, fue leve pues no quería causar un accidente. Aún así, ella también rió. -A propósito, Luka, ¿Por qué quisiste acompañarme? –La pregunta le llegó a la chica como un gancho en el estómago.

-Pues… yo… _Quería pasar tiempo contigo_ –No se atrevería a decir algo como eso, su orgullo estaba de por medio –No… no iba a dejar que malgastes el dinero que nos dieron en berenjenas –Apresuró a decir desviando la mirada sumamente sonrojada.

-Deberías ser un poco más sincera o yo me quedaré con él –Escucho que le decían, volteó a varias partes buscando de donde provenía aquella voz. A parte de extrañada, tenía miedo de que algún bandido se haya colado en la camioneta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Gakupo volviéndose a su amiga.

-¿No escuchaste a alguien decir algo? –Respondió con otra pregunta.

-Para nada, será que lo confundiste con la radio. –Aclaró el de pelo morado restándole algo de importancia al asunto.

-Si, eso debe ser –Se dijo un tanto aliviada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, yo me adelantaré a comprar las cosas, dame la lista y tu ve y busca a Kaiko –Dijo Gakupo afuera de la camioneta, recibiendo el papel donde estaba todo anotado y despidiéndose de Luka, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor –Yo llegaré más tarde a su casa.

-Entiendo, cuídate –La chica encendió el carro y se marchó, por el espejo retrovisor veía a su amigo alejarse, pero casi hace que choque en el momento que divisó a alguien mas dentro del vehículo por el mismo espejo -¡¿Qué demonios? –Gritó al momento de estacionarse bruscamente en la banqueta.

-Hola, Luka –Dijo amablemente la chica dejándose ver. Ella tenía en su boca un chocolate poky.

-¡¿Gakuko que rayos haces aquí? –Gritó tratando de recuperar su pulso normal.

-Quise estar cerca de mi hermano –Respondió tranquila pasándose al asiento del copiloto.

-Entonces… la voz… ¿eras tu? –Dijo Luka sonrojada, recordando las palabras de la chica.

-Si, eres como un libro abierto, te gusta mi hermano –La pelo rosado sintió su rostro arder completamente –Todos se han dado cuenta excepto mi hermano, eso es raro, siempre fue el mas observador de los dos.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Gakupo?, ese blandengue es un idiota, inepto, tonto, tarado, lelo, bueno para nada –Dijo volteando a otro lado. Ya se había vuelto costumbre evadir sus problemas de esa manera.

-Y aun así te gusta, deberías decírselo antes de que alguien se te adelante –Gakuko abrió una bolsa de papas fritas y comenzó a comerlas.

-Je como si alguien le quiera a parte de mi, debería estar agradecido –Argumentó con altanería.

-Yo lo quiero, por eso me encargaré de que heredemos el dojo juntos –Dijo algo sonrojada llevándose una papita a la boca.

-¡¿Eh?... oye eso… eso no se puede, ¿o si?, son hermanos –Dijo algo alterada la ninja.

-Lo se, pero quiero mantenerlo a mi lado el mayor tiempo que pueda, señorita Luka. Lo amo de una forma que no está bien vista por todos y se que solo me quiere como una hermana, duele, pero así deben ser las cosas –Siguió comiendo. Su voz sonaba algo quebrada, pero su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo –La quiere a usted, señorita Luka, y aún sabiendo eso se niega a aceptar sus propios sentimientos –Luka no respondió ante eso -¿Desde cuando le gusta?

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta!  
>Gakuko llevó otra papita a su boca –Hace rato pareció decir que si.<p>

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Después de Kiss?, el video fue muy bonito –Preguntó ignorando la negación de la chica.

-No… -Respondió avergonzada mirando por la ventana. ¿Hasta cuando haría eso?

-Si, se veía que lo disfrutaste –Para ese momento había abierto otra bolsa de papas, mientras que Luka tenía el rostro del color de su cabello -¿Antes de eso?

-No quieres oírlo, es una historia vergonzosa.

-Según usted, más vergonzosa que mi hermano y sus locuras o solo dice eso porque hiere su orgullo el solo recordarlo –Irónico, su gemela y era más lista que él. Luka dio un suspiro, ya tenía claro que la chica no pararía hasta que escuchara lo que quería, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a lo que se le exigía.

***Ese idiota, lo conocí en secundaria. Todas las chicas de mi edad estaban prendidas de él, incluso algunas de cursos superiores daban pequeños gritos al verlo pasar. Un completo pervertido, lo vi en carias ocasiones espiar los baños de las mujeres, lo regañaba al igual que las otras, pero con la diferencia de que yo no me dejaba engañar por su horripilante voz; esa era su mejor arma, su voz era capaz de hipnotizar a varias chicas de una sola vez. Como si fuera poco, las cosas se volvieron mas irritantes el día que decidió unirse al coro conmigo***

-¿Irritantes por qué?, porque tenías celos de su voz y el coro se convirtió en una sala de ruido ó porque empezaste a sentir algo por él y tenías miedo de la competencia –Gakuko era muy perceptiva aunque pareciera mas entretenida en su bolsa de frituras –Continúe.

***Poco después, de todas las chicas de todo su club de admiradoras, eligió coquetear conmigo. No había día que dejara de poner flores, dulces o poemas en mi casillero ó lanzarme piropos y no solo eso, también recibía amenazas de muerte por parte de varias enamoradas. Así fue hasta que entré a tercer año. Lo peor de todo es que cuando faltaba por que se enfermaba o le daba por fugarse de clases, yo me sentía sola***

-Entonces si fue antes –En ese instante Gakuko tomaba jugo de plátano. ¿De donde había sacado las golosinas? –Continúe.

Luka no sabía si seguir, suspiró, tenía que terminar al mismo tiempo que sentía como los colores se le subían a la cabeza.

***Si, al final terminé enamorándome de él y empezamos a salir, pero fue solo por un par de semanas, estábamos por salir de la secundaria y por entrar a la preparatoria***

-Se besaron, ¿no?

-¡E… eso es otra historia! –Trató de cambiar el tema y centrarse en lo que estaba contando.

-No lo hicieron, aun no en ese tiempo -¡¿Cómo sabía tanto? Se preguntaba la ninja aunque la respuesta fuese mas que obvia.

-¡Hicimos una promesa, ¿ok? –Calló al instante.

-No de marcha atrás, termine lo que inició –El tono de Gakuko era insistente, pero ella estaba ocupada con una berenjena.

-Bien…

***A dos días antes de la graduación nos prometimos darnos nuestro primer beso, pero el nunca llegó*** -Bajó la mirada recordando ese momento, donde estuvo parada por horas detrás del gimnasio, oculta de la vista de todos -***No lo vi hasta la graduación. Se me presentó luego, así, como si nada al final de la fiesta, yo estaba furiosa, iba a golpearlo con una charola pero el fue más rápido y me besó. Al principio me resistí, pero al igual que cuando me cortejaba terminé cediendo. Después de eso él tuvo que mudarse. Salí con otros chicos, solo que ninguno me hizo sentir lo mismo que ese blandengue, y ahora, después de casi ocho años vuelvo a estar con Gakupo***

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO OCHO-.-.-.-.-

Si, no me resistí a poner algo como eso, pero, a poco no le da "puntos kawaii" a Luka? jajaja las cosas se pondrán melosas, mas de lo que estaban, de ahora en adelante. Luki ya hace su primer movimiento, jaja pero Gakuko va a sorprenderlo.

Esta vez no tengo trivia, gomen


	9. Declaración de guerra: Gakuko vs Luka

Hola, bueno ya pasó una semana y pues ando aqui tranquilo de la vida. Nuevamente les agradesco que sigan leyendo esta historia, de verdad, son los mejores por hacerme feliz así TuT. Como sea, el capítulo está servido.

Capítulo 9  
>Declaración de guerra: Gakuko vs Luka<p>

-¡Rin, mira lo que encontré en la habitación de Gakupo! –Gritó Len entrando al cuarto de su hermana sosteniendo algo que él encontraba interesante.

-Si son los "calzoncillos tradicionales" amarillos mejor vete antes de que vomite.

Ni bien terminó de hablar su gemela cuando el rubio salió inmediatamente de la habitación. Mas por que si se quedaba, a parte de que tendría de que limpiar, recibiría una brutal paliza. No se dio cuenta de que en el transcurso de su pequeño viaje había dejado caer algo, un sobre; Meiko, que pasaba por ahí, si lo notó y algo alarmada, sin mencionar que asqueada, recogió rápidamente el sobre rogando por que nadie más a parte de ella lo haya visto. Para su mala suerte no fue así.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Meiko? –Escuchó a su espalda.

-¡Kaito no me llegues por detrás de esa manera, ¿quieres que me de un paro cardiaco? –Gritó asustada la castaña agarrándose con una mano el pecho y la otra escondiendo la carta en su bolsillo.

-Perdona, no quise espantarte –Se disculpó Kaito susurrándole al oído de la "jefa". Como aún estaba de espaldas a él, aprovechó para rodearla de la cintura -¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque?

-No es mala idea –Dijo encontrándose con los ojos del amante del helado, se sonrieron mutuamente como bobos enamorados, para poner más acaramelada la escena que montaban se dieron un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Señorita Luka -¿Cuándo empezó a tomarse tantas formalidades con ella? –No veo motivo por el cual no acepta a mi hermano, a leguas se ve que usted le sigue gustando.

-¿Tu que sabes?, ese tipo seguramente ha estado con varias otras mujeres y como me vio después de tanto tiempo se le hizo fácil decir que volvería conmigo –Mintió, más para si misma que para ella. Buscaba motivos para no quererlo, aunque ella también tenía la misma pregunta ¿Por qué lo hacia?

-Señorita Luka, no me está dejando más opción que lo que voy a hacer –Gakuko llevó su mano a la espalda, justo en el lugar donde guardaba su katana.

Alarmada buscó en sus cinturón algo con que defenderse, para suerte suya aún cargaba el kunai que Gakupo le había regalado durante una convención en Akihabara. Gakuko al notar eso sonrió de medio lado, sin embargo sus ojos mantenían la tonalidad azul en su mirada. Para sorpresa de Luka, Gakuko había sacado un celular morado tenue.

-¿Quién rayos guarda un celular en su espalda? –Pensó extrañada la ninja.

-Tiene que decidir ahora, señorita Luka, usted se confiesa a mi hermano o yo le diré que usted aún lo ama.

-No te atreverías –Retó, aunque lo hizo de manera inconsciente, pues no esperaba que Gakuko realmente se lo tomara como un desafío.

-Un samurái no retrocede a su palabra. Si usted no le dice a mi hermano que lo quiere o me detiene, me encargaré de que usted nunca se una a mi hermano y que se busque a otra mujer –La voz, al igual que su rostro, eran duros.

Las primeras siete palabras que salieron de la boca de Gakuko retumbaron en la cabeza de Luka. Recuerda a la perfección ese momento, esa frase, pero no tenía tiempo para perderse en sus memorias de nuevo. Aquella chica había buscado el número de Gakupo y ahora estaba llamándole.

-¿Bueno, hermana? –Gakuko encendió el altavoz una vez le atendieron. La samurái jugaba sucio a pesar de su apariencia pasiva.

-Hola hermano –Respondió en tono dulce –Te llamo por que hay algo que es sumamente importante que sepas –Dijo tranquilamente mirando a los ojos a Luka.

-¿A si, que es?... –Se oía curioso, pero desde su lado de la línea lo único que podía oír eran quejidos y mucho forcejeo -¿Gakuko…?

-¡No te dejaré hacerlo, soy yo quien tiene que decírselo! –Exclamó Luka tratando de arrebatar el celular de las manos de la chica samurái.

-¡Pues aproveche, hágalo ahora que está en altavoz!.

-¡Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora!

Gakupo estaba confundido por lo que oía y lo estaba mas aún por el hecho de que Neru estuviera peleando con Gakuko, si ellas estaban muy contentas el día que ambas volvieron a reunirse por casualidad.

-¡Hágalo! –Prácticamente, Gakuko restregó el teléfono en el rostro de la ninja -¡Dígale que lo quiere!

-¡Aún no estoy lista! –Le tomó de la muñeca tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono, mas el forcejeo continuaba

¿Qué Neru lo quería? De todas las personas que conocía, Neru era la última que consideraba que podría llegar a amalo. Esto era muy confuso para Gakupo, él tenía que poner sus sentimientos en orden, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos por Luka fueran afectados por una confesión indirecta por parte de su rubia amiga.

-¡Entonces se lo diré yo! –Gakuko hiso gala de su fuerza en el momento de solo tener que mover su brazo a un lado para quitarse a la pelo rosado de encima. Tal vez se había pasado, pues la chica se fue a volar a los asientos traseros -¡Hermano, la señorita Lu…!

-¡NO! –Luka partió el celular en dos con su kunai. Gakuko estaba impresionada por la determinación de la cantante -¡Eso es algo que tengo que decírselo yo en el momento que me encuentre lista!

Un pequeño momento de silencio las abrumó. Ambas se miraban fijamente, disgustadas, enojadas y sobre todo decepcionadas. Gakuko lo estaba porque su hermano se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien tan cobarde como Luka, y ella lo estaba porque una vez más no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a Gakupo. ¿Cuántas oportunidades había perdido?

-Pues tendrá que esperar ese momento sentada, señorita Luka –La hermana del samurái come berenjenas salió del auto ante la mirada extrañada de Luka –Señorita Luka, se lo advertí –La mirada de la chica, por breves instantes, se volvió de una tonalidad rojo escarlata –Usted no podrá unirse a mi hermano nunca y me encargaré personalmente de que así sea, aunque mi hermano aun la siga amando.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Luka sintió un revuelco en su estómago.

-Obsérveme. Un samurái no retrocede a su palabra, jamás –Cerró la puerta bruscamente y corrió a otro lugar con rumbo desconocido.

Por alguna extraña razón, Luka comenzó a sentir miedo. No estaba por demás sentirlo. Aún recordaba ese momento, hace nueve años en la secundaria, en el que conoció a Gakupo.

(((Primer día de clases y aún no quería levantarse, cosa rara pues ella era de las personas que disfrutaban de la calma que desprendía el aula ese único día ya que el resto del año era un completo caos y desorden. El despertador sonaba estruendosamente y los intentos que ella hacía por ignorarlo eran inútiles. De mala gana se paró de su cama y entró al baño de su cuarto, se duchó y tomó su tiempo para limpiarse su juvenil cuerpo, aunque para la edad que tenía estaba bastante desarrollado.

-Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela.

Sus padres reaccionaron sorprendidos ante la decisión que la chica había tomado, era la primera vez que decía eso y los había tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, pensaron que a lo mejor aun se sentía cansada del largo viaje que hicieron de regreso de sus últimas vacaciones, por lo que no replicaron, permitieron que se quedara en casa. Eso si, su hermano no podía tener el mismo lujo que ella.  
>La tarde la pasó viendo la televisión, tocando el piano, la guitarra o simplemente escuchando música acostada en su cama. En cierta forma había logrado copiar la misma calma que sentía los primeros días de escuela, aunque solo fuesen algunos cuantos.<p>

Sus padres estaban algo retrasados, no hubo mucha sorpresa, seguramente estarían trabajando tiempo extra para cubrir algunas deudas sin importancia, según ellos. Su hermano no había regresado, a lo mejor estaba entretenido con las actividades del club de música. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era una visita. Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces y ella no tuvo más remedio que parar ese insistente golpeteo bajando a abrir.

-¿Ehh, Megurine Luka? –Preguntó un chico de más o menos su edad… bueno, su voz era de chico.

Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de un curioso color morado natural, más extraño aún; sus facciones eran finas, de complexión algo atlética, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su voz, la frecuencia que poseía era algo grave y ligeramente aguda… hipnótica, sería la palabra que ella usaría para describirla, de tenor mas o menos.

-Si, ¿que se te ofrece? –A pesar de que trató de sonar amable, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un poco de hostilidad en su tono.

-Me mandaron a traerte unas cosas, son unas libretas y algunos libros, escuché que se olvidaron en tu casillero –Dijo el chico alejándose un poco rumbo a una bicicleta estacionada enfrente de la casa. La chica se lo quedó observando un momento y casi empezó a reír por un pequeño traspié que el joven dio haciendo que se callera y los libros sobre de él.

-¿Estas bien? –Luka fue a ayudarlo, aunque no fue necesario ya que él se encontraba ahora de pie con las cosas en ambos brazos –Gracias –Dijo levantando ambos brazos para ahora ella cargar sus materiales de estudio.

-Me sentiré mal si dejo que una dama trate de cargar con todo esto –A pesar de que fue muy educada la forma en que lo dijo, Luka no pudo evitar refunfuñar por el machismo oculto en la frase.

-No hay problema, puedo hacerlo sola, además, debes estar cansado por tener que cargar todo eso hasta mi casa.

-Es un gusto mío el poder ayudar –Le sonrió cálidamente, cosa que le provocó a Luka un pequeño sonrojo -¿Me permitirías pasar? –Luka le abrió paso y le indicó donde poner las cosas –Por cierto, soy Gakupo, Gakupo Kamui y seremos compañeros de clase a partir de ahora –Hizo una reverencia, cosa al parecer innecesaria a los ojos de Luka)))

-Soy una idiota –Se reprochaba una y otra vez la ninja. No tuvo tiempo de seguir, el celular comenzó a sonar -¿Bueno?

-Luka, oye, ¿Dónde te encuentras? Estoy preocupado, ya estoy en casa de Meito, ¿sucedió algo?

-Ah perdona, no fue mi intención preocuparte, tenía unos asuntos que atender –Trató de calmar a su amigo, este solo suspiró de alivio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, no tardes demasiado, prepararé la cena para todos.

-Ok, voy para haya –Encendió el carro, sin embargo el siguiente comentario le hizo dudar en si avanzar o no.

-Por cierto, me encontré con una agradable sorpresa, Gakuko está aquí –Luka palideció ante eso –No se como, pero parece que se quedó dormida en la camioneta, mas extraño aún ¿no la viste acaso?, ¿estará Neru por ahí?

-No, para nada… realmente es una sorpresa –Mintió. Tal vez era lo mejor o de lo contrario tendría que explicarle varias cosas.

-Como sea, a lo mejor Neru se fue a visitar salió sin que te dieras cuenta también y fue a su casa. Te estaré esperando, adiós –La llamada se cortó. Luka suspiró recargando su cabeza en el asiento, estaba confundida, pero más que nada, estaba asustada.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO NUEVE-.-.-.-

¿Y que les pareció? si no saco de aquí por lo menos tres "kyas" entrel shojobsesivas no vuelvo a escribir, nah mentira jaja, pero me esforcé bastante en esté capítulo. Más que en el anterior déjenme decirles hmm. Como sea. Parece que Gakuko no planea dar cuartel a Luka, podrá hacerle frente a la hermana del chico que le gusta? quien sabe, tendrán que esperarse jaja


	10. Entiéndeme

Bueno gracias por seguir esta historia, es día de actualizar heaven yeah! Pues, tengo cuatro capítulos de adelanto, pero me doy el lujo de molestarlos y que se aguanten jajaja. En fin, aquí, este capi estará repleto de GakuLuka y un poco de MeiKai, espero les guste.

Capítulo 10  
>Entiéndeme<p>

-¡Qué bueno que llegas, estábamos a punto de servir! –Saludó Kaiko, la prima de Kaito.

Una chica de cabello azulado, mas oscuro que el de su primo y mucho más pequeña que él. Vestía en ese momento una camisa sin mangas color verde-agua con estampado de helado en el centro, una minifalda de la misma tonalidad de su cabello y la bufanda que caracterizaba a los Shion rodeaba su cuello atado en un moño a un costado.

-Espero no causar muchas molestias –Dijo Luka entrando a la casa.

El interior no era la gran cosa, de hecho la casa entera no lo era. El edificio era de un solo piso, con dos habitaciones, un estudio, un cuarto de baño y sala-comedor. Las recámaras tenían una cama matrimonial, ambas estaban separadas por el baño y el estudio. El interior estaba pintado de color azul suave, mientras que el exterior era rojo carmesí. Un librero, televisor, sillones y una que otra pintura o cuadro adornaban la parte de la sala; la mesa, sillas, un florero, el refrigerador, la estufa y alacena eran parte del comedor.

Kaiko y Meito llevaban dos meses de casados, por eso no vivían con los demás de su grupo como lo hacían Gakupo y Luka. A pesar de que Kaiko era dos años menor que su primo, tenía la mayoría de edad y por consiguiente podía casarse; ningún Vocaloid se opuso a su matrimonio, es más, sirvió de excusa para que Kaito y Meiko decidieran unirse de una vez y para siempre.

-Señorita Luka, que bueno que vino con bien –La saludó Gakuko amablemente. Gakupo al escuchar la palabra "señorita" de la boca de su hermana palideció casi al instante, por lo que tomó a Luka de la mano y la adentró a una de las recámaras.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó enojada la ninja.

-¿Desde cuando Gakuko te dice "señorita"? –Ignoró Gakupo el comentario de Luka y soltó otra pregunta.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que se tome esa formalidad conmigo?, se supone que tu también deberías decirme así.

-No entiendes, además tu me diste permiso de dejar de llamarte señorita hace tres meses.

-Pues supongo que me gustaría que volví eras a llamarme así –Soltó socarronamente.

-Como sea, eso no es lo importante –Gakupo suspiró –Que mi hermana te trate de "tu" significa solo un par de cosas: que la hayas hecho enojar bastante y venganza.

-No estoy de humor para juegos, enserio Gakupo, deja de comportarte como un niño y de exagerar las cosas –Dijo enojada.

-Déjame explicarte las cosas de buena manera, por favor –En los ojos del samurái se podía ver claramente que se encontraba muy preocupado. Ciertamente Luka estaba contenta por eso, pero ya tenía demasiadas malas noticias como para aguantar otra.

-Que sea rápido –Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Primero debo saber que es lo que le hiciste a Gakuko –Bien, realmente no quería decirle realmente que cosas habían pasado en la camioneta.

-Discutimos –Murmuró.

-¿De qué discutieron exactamente? –Indagó. Realmente era un entrometido.

-Sobre… -Posiblemente no tendría otra oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía, considerando que Gakuko era tan obstinada como su hermano, se las tendría negras a partir de ahora.

-Sobre… -Insistió Gakupo.

-_Sobre ti_ Sobre un chico… -Otra oportunidad tirada a la basura ¿Por qué no se lo decía y ya?

-Bien, eso tampoco ayuda, Gakuko no es de la clase de personas que se enamoran de la primera persona que ve.

-Si supieras –Musitó, pero Gakupo logró oírla.

-Pues me da curiosidad –Celos, realmente –Saber quien es el joven afortunado que posiblemente les robó el corazón a ambas –Se notaba irritado en su voz. Por fuera Luka lo veía extrañada, por dentro se sentía contenta de que la estuviera celando… aunque eso incluía a su hermana también.

-Pues puedo decirte como es –Se le había ocurrido que, como ella no tiene el coraje de declarársele, era preferible acorralarlo a él a decirle que la ama. Una buena idea, pero alguien había adivinado sus intenciones observándolos desde una abertura de la puerta.

-Adelante –Sonreía, tristemente, pero lo hacía. Alguien se le había adelantado, pero un dicho dice "conoce a tu enemigo como a ti mismo"; podría sacar ventaja de ello, tal vez, un golpe de suerte.

-Él es… alto, tiene el cabello largo, ojos muy bonitos, me invitan a perderme en ellos; parece niña y chilla como una, pero es una muy buena persona, y tiene unos labios que realmente deseo besarlos –Lo describía a él, rogando que Gakupo se diera cuenta enseguida.

-Ya veo –Bajó la mirada, realmente estaba enamorada de ese sujete. Pobre Gakupo, no tenía idea –¿Cuál es su nombre? –Se atrevió a preguntar con un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-Aún falta decirte como es su carácter –Decidió alargar la conversación, pues si decía su nombre… las cosas no saldrían conforme a su plan.

Mientras tanto, Gakuko se mantenía paciente, a la espera de una oportunidad para intervenir y hacerle bajar puntos a Luka. Esperar era algo riesgoso, si bien sabía que Luka en este momento estaba lastimando a su hermano, en el momento que él ya no aguantara o a Luka se le terminaran las excusas y cuentos acerca de su "enamorado", ambos, se sincerarían y terminarían juntos. No iba a permitir algo como eso.

-Adelante, supongo que a ambas les importa más el interior, ¿no es así? –Dijo Gakupo en un esfuerzo por no dejar escapar una lágrima, afortunadamente su amiga de cabello rosado no se daba cuenta de eso, por lo que disimuladamente retiró la gota de agua salada de su ojo.

-Es un idiota, un pelmazo, blandengue y pervertido, pero es lo que más me gusta de él, porque también es confiable, honrado, noble, sincero y… un gran amigo –Dijo Luka bajando la cabeza sumamente sonrojada.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Mejor que nadie.

-¿Vive con nosotros? –Luka asintió con la cabeza acercándose levemente al rostro de Gakupo.

Gakuko no iba a permitir que esto llegara a más, por lo que tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla completamente e interrumpirlos. Cuando apenas se estaba levantando del todo, en ese momento Kaiko la tiró sin querer y entró a la habitación. Gakuko estaba algo mareada por el golpe, tumbada en el suelo boca abajo.

-Chicos ¿qué tanto hacen aquí?, bajen o la comida se enfriará –Luka se separó bruscamente de Gakupo, no había notado que estaba peligrosamente cerca de los labios del samurái, sintiendo claramente el aliento de berenjenas del cantante –¿Interrumpo algo?

-No… nada, ya íbamos para allá –Dijo Luka corriendo a la cocina, saltando a Gakuko –_Eso estuvo muy cerca_.

-Gakuko no deberías estar durmiendo en el piso –Al parecer, Kaiko no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba espiándolos, algo extraño sin duda alguna.

-Vamos hermana –Inquirió Gakupo cargando a su hermana en su espalda, ella seguía un tanto ida, pero se le pasaría después de comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, nosotros preparamos la habitación para dos personas, no creí que llegara una de más –Dijo Meito tras lavar los platos de la cena, viendo un poco extrañado al trío que ahora hospedaban.

Meito, el hermano mayor de Meiko, al igual que su hermana, tenía el cabello castaño y corto, sus ojos eran cafés con ligeros tintes de rojo escarlata. Vestía un chaleco de cuero con una playera blanca de manga corta debajo de este y unos shorts blancos.

-Lo siento, mi hermana tenía muchas ganas de venir –Se disculpó Gakupo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia –Ya nos acomodaremos. Yo dormiré en el sillón y que Gakuko y Luka duerman en el cuarto, ¿les parece bien? –En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

-Un momento –Pidió Meito yendo a su habitación. Volvió tras unos breves momentos –Gracias por atender la llamada, Meiko.

-¿Entonces?

-Realmente esperaba que tu y Luka compartieran habitación, hemos tenido una horrible gotera en la sala desde hace unos días –En ese momento, Kaiko pasó con un par de cubetas vacías y las colocó en algunos puntos no específicos.

-Pero si no vi ninguna nube –Dijo Luka un poco extrañada, ¿goteras, de verdad?

-Por que llueve de noche –Apresuró a decir Meito.

Gakuko para ese momento se había escurrido, sin que lo notaran, rumbo a la habitación de Meito. Estuvo buscando nada en especial, solo tenía la manía de hurgar las cosas sin el permiso de sus dueños, así había sido desde pequeña y seguramente lo sería ahora.

La habitación no era muy diferente de la otra, donde había visto a su hermano y a la ninja charlar. La cama matrimonial que compartían todos los casados en el centro, una mesita de noche a un costado y sobre este un teléfono, un tocador enfrente de la cama con espejo y maquillaje encima, y un pequeño ropero en una de las esquinas de la recámara. El otro cuarto tenía casi lo mismo, a excepción de la mesita de noche y el teléfono.

-Con que así es la habitación de un recién casado –Si es que a dos meses de cadena perpetua se le puede decir "recién" –Es muy bonito –Se dijo a si misma sentándose en la cama.

Para ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tenía dos opciones, esconderse para que no la notaran o contestar. Optó por la segunda. Sintió su suerte mejorar pues no escuchó otro timbre en la casa a parte del que oyó en esa habitación; Gakuko tenía un excelente sentido del oído y muy bien desarrollado.

-Hola, Meito, olvidé comentarles algo –Gakuko guardó silencio, con un sonido gutural trató de dar a entender que estaba escuchando. Se trataba de Luki –Bien, ya que Gakuko está ahí las cosas cambiarán un poco…

-¿Gakuko? –Kaiko había entrado a su habitación y se sorprendió un poco de ver a la chica samurái con el teléfono en mano. Algo dudosa, pero más que nada indignada, fue con paso firme a donde se encontraba ella.

-Discúlpeme Kaiko, pero tenía una llamada y esperaba que me dijeran quien era para darles un mensaje –Se excusó colgando tras de si.

-A bueno –La respuesta de Gakuko le pareció convincente, además, no vio en su rostro del menor indicio de que estuviera mintiendo.

-Lamento de verdad haber entrado a su habitación sin permiso, discúlpeme –Hizo una reverencia para demostrar lo "arrepentida" que estaba.

-No hay problema, le he dicho a Meito varias veces que necesitamos otro teléfono pero el muy necio no me hace caso y deja las cosas para último momento. A veces me pregunto si hice bien en casarme –Ese fue el inicio de una gran charla, sin embargo, la chica de cabello violeta la escuchó atentamente.

Gakuko había hecho una amiga y eso la hacía enormemente feliz.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DIEZ-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, parece que Luka no hará caso a la advertencia de Gakuko y ha empezado a tomar cartas en su batalla, aun así no lo hace a toda consiencia. Su corazón está manejándola en estos momentos.


	11. Quiero decirte que te quiero

Ok ya ha pasado una semana y es hora de actualizar. De una vez digo, en este capítulo y el siguiente habrá demasiado romance, de verdad que lo hice con exceso y pues espero que los y las shojo mega fanáticos/cas puedan controlarse jaja.

Capítulo 11  
>Te quiero decir que te quiero.<p>

-Pero no puedo dejar a mi hermana con las gotereas, con más razón me quedaré –Meito empezaba a sudar frío, las cosas no iban a salir de acuerdo al plan que había preparado Luki y todo por que no sabían que alguien más se les uniría a "la fiesta".

-Si y fue cuando… -Kaiko y Gakuko regresaban donde los demás. La de cabello azulado interrumpió un poco su charla para dirigirse a su esposo –¡Amor, quiero pedirte algo! –Se le colgó del cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios. Gakupo y Luka estaban avergonzados por la escena, mas Gakuko los miraba confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Duerme tu en la sala –Le sonrió infantilmente.

Silencio, completo y absoluto silencio.

-¡¿Eh? –Reclamó Meito mirándola a los ojos completamente cohibido.

-Perdona es que… -Kaiko sabía que tendría que enfrentar esa reacción y eso era lo que le gustaba de él –Me empecé a llevar muy bien con Gakuko y quiero tener una pijamada con ella.

-¿No estás un poco grande para esas cosas? –Recalcó el castaño.

-Apenas cumplí los 18, todavía puedo hacer estas cosas –Hizo un mohín inflando los cachetes. A Meito le agradaba esa faceta infantil que poseía, aunque era característica de todos los Shion.

Suspiró el "hombre" de la casa tras largo rato de meditación –De acuerdo, supongo que te puedo compartir –Sonrió de medio lado a lo que Kaiko le respondió con un abrazo muy contenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de campo. Meiko y Kaito no paraban de besarse, estaban muy entretenidos sintiendo el sabor del otro tiernamente, no querían arruinar el momento por sus instintos. No. A ellos les gustaba tomarse las cosas con mucha calma, disfrutando el calor y compañía del otro. Ambos sobre la cama, la alcohólica sobre el amante del helado, sabores extraños combinados en una danza, o mejor dicho, un vals.

-Meiko, hoy no has bebido y tampoco es martes –Dijo Kaito al separarse.

-No quise arruinarte el sabor –Meiko le sonrió tiernamente acariciándole el rostro.

Llamaron a la puerta por lo que tuvieron que atender, no estaban fastidiados por el hecho de que los hayan interrumpido, de hecho, se encontraban satisfechos. Así, tomados de la mano, le abrieron a su amigo Dell, quien como de costumbre estaba fumando.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Kaito con esa sonrisa boba de siempre adornando su cara.

-La correspondencia que se me olvidó entregar –Respondió la persona frente a ellos entregándoles un par de sobres –Meiko, lo tuyo son cuentas, Kaito, para ti una carta de una fan que te invita a salir.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación leer las cosas de otros? –Repuso completamente irritada Meiko, aunque esto se debía a lo que había escuchado acerca de su novio.

-Como sea, ¿saben si los gemelos están en su habitación? –La castaña ni se molestó en responder, había cerrado la puerta golpeando fuertemente la nariz del "cartero"

-Que molesto –Suspiró la castaña sentándose en el sofá, invitando a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo.

-Solo ha tenido una mala jornada, verás que en unos días volverá a estar en el ranking –Trató de relajarla. Tomando su mano y acariciando su cabello lograba sacarle uno que otro suspiro.

-No me refería a eso –Dijo acostándose, Kaito se puso encima de ella. Las posiciones cambiaron a como estaban en un principio –A un lado mentita, no quiero jugar esta noche –Meiko desvió el rostro un poco, aun así eso no fue impedimento para que el chico de cabello azulado depositara tiernamente un beso sobre su mejilla.

-Como gustes, "jarritos" –Kaito rió por el tonto apodo que le había encontrado, ella no se lo tomó bien al principio por lo que lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro, aunque a fin de cuentas terminó acompañando la risotada.  
>Antes de dormir decidieron darse un último beso.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, supongo que es todo –Se decía Dell caminando por las habitaciones de Gumi, Teto y Meiko. Al bajar la vista un poco, encontró algo tirado en el suelo -¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta retórica, eso era obviamente un sobre –Interesante, supongo que a Haku le gustaría enterarse de esto.

Sin más, decidió ir al cuarto compartido con su novia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Lee que dice la carta Len! –Gritó entusiasmada Rin saltando en la cama que ellos compartían.

Dell había pasado a su habitación de ultimo, ya que era la mas alejada del resto prefirió no hacer doble viaje. La carta que Rin recibió ni siquiera fue abierta, la había mandado a volar al bote de basura al lado de su cama; siempre hacía lo mismo y era algo que le intrigaba un poco a su gemelo. En tanto Len, el tenía la maña de guardar todo lo que recibía, fuera considerado basura o no. El sello que tenía el sobre era algo extraño, una taza de café humeante, la curiosidad de Rin era extraña pero muy vivaz, tanto que no controlaba su emoción.

-Bueno bueno, no hagas tanto escándalo –Pidió Len cogiendo un abrecartas y tomando el contenido del sobre.

"Estimados gemelos que aun me deben dinero por destruir mi cafetería,…" –Esto era sin duda de parte de Ted, el hermano mayor de Teto –"…ya que tengo que salir por un tiempo al extranjero necesito que cuiden por mi el "Nekomimi Swich Café", no les pagaré, pero al menos así expiarían la deuda que tienen conmigo. Personalmente le entregué esta carta a Dell y confío que también les haya entregado las llaves del local, del otro lado del papel está el horario de trabajo. Saludos a mi hermanita"

-Que pesado –Bufó Rin abrazando una almohada.

-Pero nosotros nos lo buscamos, no tenemos de otra, además será divertido ¿no crees, Rin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meito acomodaba los cojines del sillón donde dormiría esa noche, las cosas que se hacen por amor y por un matrimonio duradero. Cuando conoció a Kaiko al instante se dio cuenta de que era una chica muy enamoradiza y perdía la cabeza muy rápidamente, le pareció algo molesto esa actitud que se cargaba todos los días, pero a fin de cuentas había ganado la batalla contra los muchos pretendientes que tenía.

Gakupo tomaba agua antes de acostarse, estaba muy nervioso pues nuevamente compartía cama con la chica que amaba. Su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. A parte, también tenía miedo, pues la vez anterior que Luka se acostó con él fue para compensar lo mala que había sido, seguramente lo haría dormirse en el suelo.

Luka estaba igual o peor que su amigo de cabello morado, estaba nerviosa y ahora no tenía excusas para dormirse a su lado, realmente deseaba sentir su calor y brazos cubriéndola como aquella vez. Tenía dos opciones, dormir con él o dar nuevamente paso a su orgullo y obligarlo a dormir en el suelo. La mirada insistente de Gakuko sobre ella le decía que mejor aprovechara la ocasión o lo perdería.

Gakuko estaba determinada a impedir una relación entre su hermano y su "rival".

Cada quien entró a sus habitaciones, curiosamente esa noche estaba lloviendo y las goteras inexistentes que Meito había inventado se volvieron realidad.

Gakupo sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esto… Luka –Apenas si podía respirar, su ropa lo sofocaba y la cara la tenía totalmente enrojecida –Si quieres… puedo dormir en el piso, no hay problema o también podría acompañar a Meito…

-No –Interrumpió Luka cogiéndose el brazo derecho con una mano, bajando la mirada un poco para que no viera que ella estaba igual de roja que él –Está bien así, está lloviendo y tendrás frío…

Silencio, molesto, sepulcral y fastidioso silencio.

-¿Podrías voltearte? Quiero cambiarme –Dijo quedamente –O solo… cierra los ojos –Bien, para ella pedirle tal cosa era demasiado. No quería que pensara que ella era una exhibicionista que se desnudaba enfrente de cualquiera, pero pronto recordó que él no era ese tipo de personas desde hace mucho tiempo. Jamás, Gakupo jamás sería capaz de pensar de esa manera con su amiga.

El samurái obedeció ambas peticiones, más que nada para evitar la tentación de voltear y contemplar el cuerpo de su amada. Le empezaron a doler los ojos, tal vez de lo fuerte que los cerraba así que decidió levantar los parpados un poco, ahora deseaba no ver nada, bueno, no tanto así. En la habitación había un espejo justo enfrente de donde se encontraba Gakupo parado, las luces estaban apagadas pero lo que se filtraba por las ventanas era suficiente para que Gakupo pudiera apreciar a Luka. Paseó la vista primero por sus piernas, desde el momento en que se desabrochaba la falda al que se colocaba torpemente los shorts con los que dormía; luego subió la mirada a su plano estómago para quitarse ese chaleco y descubrir un top negro que cubría su pecho. Estaba conforme con la vista que tenía. No la veía con lujuria ni mucho menos perversión, no, para él ella era hermosa. Su pelo, su voz, su cuerpo, todo era bello.

-Puedes cambiarte, prometo no mirar –Dijo Luka girándose, sentada en la cama abrazándose a si misma.

Gakupo tragó fuerte, con la mirada ida y su mente en otra parte procedió a desnudarse. Primero se retiró la parte de arriba del kimono, dejando al aire su bien formado torso. No sabía que Luka miraba por el espejo de maquillaje que siempre traía consigo. Una mujer debe cuidar su apariencia. Para Luka fue mucha tentación, deseaba sobre todas las cosas acariciar los músculos de su amigo, ser la primera en posar sus manos sobre aquel "David" esculpido por si mismo. En el momento que iba a deshacerse de la parte baja de su vestimenta cerró el espejo. Gakupo vestía una camisa sin mangas color negra y unos pants blancos.

Después de eso ambos pasaron a acostarse, se acomodaron de espaldas. Esto sin duda se sentía diferente, no era como en la cabaña. Pasó un rato y ninguno de los dos podía dormir, cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos De un momento a otro Gakupo rodeó la cintura de Luka, aun de espaldas, y le tomó de la mano. Luka se sobresaltó por al acción, pero no lo negó.

-Buenas noches, mientras aun no despiertas…

-Por el bien de enfrentar el mañana… –Complementó la canción: Cacophony.

-Luka… tu… me gustas mucho. –Tragó fuerte antes de continuar. Sintió como le apretaban mas fuerte su mano –Y pues… aún no logro quitarte de mi cabeza desde secundaria y… me preguntaba… si me darías otra oportunidad, perdona por haberte abandonado en aquel entonces… pero desde entonces te busqué y ahora… después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a verte y estoy feliz de eso… Luka… ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cabaña nuevamente.

"Lo siento Neru, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Mi corazón le pertenece únicamente a Luka, espero podamos seguir siendo amigos"

-¿Y a este que le pasa? –La rubia borró ese mensaje que Gakupo le había mandado.

-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11-.-.-.-.-.-

A que no se esperaban ese final eh? jajaja si dije: "mejor les corto el royo antes de que me amenazen con actualizar ahora mismo que lo lean" así que tendrán que esperarse una semana enterota por el nuevo capítulo.


	12. Beso, beso

**Bueno pues, este capítulo está muy dedicado a mis shojo fanaticas obsesivas jajaja, espero les esté gustando la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiendola hm. En fin, va el saludo para Lukamui-300, mi imouto Naty-chan y su amiga secretamente amante del Rin x Len Luisa-chan, tambien a Acuarios (lamento pero tu nombre está muy largo mija) a Marce, igual amiga de Naty, y pues el resto (no se sientan mal, mi memoria es malisima XS) se aceptan review anonimo jeje**

**Espero al menos cinco "kyas" o dos sobresaltos por parte de ustedes en total.**

**Por cierto, los "puntos kawaii" de Luka están en 206, le faltan conseguir otros 296 para una cita con Gakupo, solo pueden darle hasta 45 puntos, ustedes consideren. Y Gakupo tiene 0 "puntos galán", si quieren que él sea quien pida la citan, necesita 200 puntos, a el solo pueden darle hasta 15 puntos.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 12

Beso beso

-Que envidia me da la señorita Luka, hermano.

-¡¿Gakuko, cuándo llegaste y como te colaste sin que me diera cuenta? –Gritó exasperado el samurái volteando para encontrarse cara a cara con su gemela, esta tenía una pequeña sonrisa melancólica adornando su blanco rostro.

-Técnica infantil de la corriente Kamui: escondite del espantapájaros –Respondió llevándose un dedo a la boca infantilmente.

-La amarraste, dormiste, silenciaste y ensordeciste y ahora está debajo de la cama, ¿cierto? –Gakuko asintió con la cabeza.

Si fuera alguien más, seguro que Gakupo estallaba en cólera por haberle hecho algo así a su mejor amiga, pero era su hermana y jamás encontraría suficiente motivo para odiarla o siquiera ponerle un dedo encima (salvo en los entrenamientos). Suspiró pesadamente y acarició el cabello de Gakuko como solo un hermano amoroso y comprensivo sabe hacer.

-Si no fuera por que estaba en medio de una confesión te diría que perfeccionaste esa maniobra que te enseñé.

-Lo siento hermano, quería mostrártela, no sabía que estabas en un momento importante –De hecho si lo sabía, había escuchado todo desde la habitación de Kaiko –Me disculparé con la señorita Luka mañana, buenas noches –Besó su mejilla, cerca del labio, y salió del cuarto.

Gakupo no tardó en rescatar a su amiga. Bueno, en cierta forma sentía alivio, pero a la vez tristeza por que su declaración se haya ido al caño. La desamarró, le quitó el pañuelo que cubría su boca y los tapones de sus oídos. Fue cuando notó, una vez la colocó sobre la cama, que sus labios estaban entre abiertos.

Batalló moralmente consigo mismo durante un buen rato por aquella situación.

-No… no debo… pero ¿y si ya nunca podré besarla? –Se decía a si mismo moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación –Pero también está si Luka se despierta… entonces yo estaría muerto….

Luka recordaba que Gakupo siempre hacía las cosas con mucha delicadeza.

Había despertado en el momento que su cuerpo volvió a tocar el suave colchón, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados y escuchaba a su amigo.

Se sentía ansiosa de que lo hiciera, volver a probar los delicados labios del samurái era una fantasía que posiblemente se cumpliría esa noche. De algo estaba segura, interviniera o no Gakuko, Gakupo aún la amaría a ella y ella aún lo amaría a él; si bien todavía no se sentía preparada para volver a decírselo como hace años, estaba dispuesta a darle un empujoncito, ya se las arreglaría luego.

-Gakupo… te quiero –"Susurró en sueños" acomodándose de lado, asegurándose de que cuando Gakupo se acostara ambos quedaran de frente.

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa –Contestó sonriente con voz grave.

El samurái tomó su lugar mirando fijamente el bello rostro de Luka, ella aún mantenía sus labios levemente separados. Para Gakupo eso le sonó a invitación, una que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Primero trató de regularizar su respiración, después pasó su brazo por debajo de la cintura de Luka y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Espero puedas perdonarme por esto, no me siento bien aprovecharme de una chica y menos de alguien tan hermosa como tu –Le acarició el rostro y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella.

A cada centímetro que avanzaba su corazón latía más fuerte, aquella sensación le agradaba y, la sola idea de ser descubierto aumentaba significativamente sus nervios y prisa por probar esos labios tan jugosos. Se preguntaba a que sabrían, su memoria vagamente le recordaba "atún". Rió por esa tontería, aunque haya sido cierto aquello.

(((Era el último día de clases. Todos los tenían permiso de portar las ropas que quisieran, pues ya no necesitarían el uniforme. Gakupo era el encargado de organizar toda la ceremonia de clausura, quería terminar rápido para poder reunirse con su novia y cumplir la promesa que hicieron unos días antes. Solo pensar en ello hacía que el joven adolescente se pusiera rojo y esbozara una sonrisa boba.

Lamentablemente sus planes terminarían cayendo. El director le había pedido coordinar el evento de principio a fin por el hecho de haber sacado las mejores notas de todo el año, diciéndole que era un honor tal responsabilidad. Por más que intento negarse, el viejo que tenía enfrente parecía no escucharlo, hablando de tonterías y consigo mismo. Suspiró resignado. Cogió su celular para llamar a su novia y avisarle que pospondrían el encuentro un poco, para su mala suerte el celular estaba apagado, se había agotado la batería.

-No de nuevo –En su cabeza resonaba la palabra "perdedor".

Pidió a varios de sus amigos y compañeros que le dejaran mandar un mensaje o una llamada desde su celular, pero, como si el destino estuviera en su contra, todos le respondían que lo habían olvidado en casa, que se había acabado la batería, que ya no tenían crédito ni siquiera para número de emergencias; no era su día de suerte.

Trató de escapar, pero varios maestros lo atraparon en sus múltiples intentos por conseguir su objetivo.

_-Luka va a matarme, mejor me despido de mi familia._

No salió del lugar hasta que terminó la ceremonia de clausura. El pobre Gakupo no halló la forma de huir de su "encierro" en toda la mañana y tarde. Ya podía sentir sus oídos reventar a causa de los gritos de su novia, solo pensar en eso le ponía la piel de gallina.

Apenas dio unos pasos fuera del edificio sintió que alguien lo observaba, empezó a sudar frío y aceleró el paso para evitar aquella sensación que le estaba calando los huesos. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación un rato tratando de ver que excusa le ponía a Luka, pero sabía que al final sería descubierto, siempre había sido un pésimo mentiroso, en especial con ella.

El tiempo que pasó divagando en su mente fue suficiente como para quedarse dormido un largo, largo rato. Despertó tras sentir un fuerte golpe en el pecho, sudaba frío y su respiración se encontraba alterada, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza directo al reloj de pared, eran las 7:25, faltaba poco más de media hora para que la fiesta iniciara y, posiblemente, terminara su vida.

Con miedo o sin él tenía que estar presente a la fiesta, le debía una explicación a Luka y tal vez ella llegara a entenderlo si escuchara como se dieron las cosas. Si, seguramente ella entendería.

La fiesta se decidió celebrar en un canta-bar, claro que las bebidas alcohólicas estaban estrictamente prohibidas. Solo salían de secundaria, no eran egresados de bachillerato y menos de universidad. Pero claro, eso no detuvo a los revoltosos de la clase, quienes se las ingeniaron para emborrachar a los maestros y dejarlos dormidos a todos amontonados en el baño, entonces la fiesta se abría oficialmente.

Gakupo, con miedo en su mirada, buscaba incansable a su pareja de cabello particularmente rosado. Miró a la barra, donde el cantinero trataba de negarse a servirle tragos a sus compañeros; volteó al pequeño escenario donde se tenía que cantar, nada más estaban ahí un par de chicas desafinadas; el baño de mujeres, de ahí solo se escuchaban los gritos y reclamos de la prefecta. Suspiró vencido, seguramente no había asistido, seguramente lo odiaba, y seguramente no la volvería a ver.

-Eres muy valiente o muy tonto como para venir y sentarte a mi lado.

Y "boom", su corazón estalló y dejó de bombear sangre. El rostro le palideció, siendo comparable con el papel. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, Luka estaba a su lado y no muy contenta, se notaba en la mueca que formaba su boca. Los ojos de la chica, tan azules como el cielo y profundos como el mar, ahora eran una caída libre de 10,000 metros, sin paracaídas y con destino al cruel y traicionero océano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Gakupo empezó a balbucear, no tenía la menor idea de que decirle, es más, no creía que iba a llegar tan lejos. Luka era alguien poseedora de una extraordinaria fuerza, ¿Quién dice que la gimnasia rítmica es fácil? La chica no tenía mucha paciencia, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus instintos y no matarlo en ese mismo instante con lo que tuviera a la mano.

-Eres un idiota –Murmuró levantándose del sillón que en ese momento compartía con Gakupo. Dolida, con el corazón destrozado, y aún así su corazón todavía latía por él.

Ni bien la chica dio un par de pasos cuando una sombra se puso frente a ella y una presión se posó en sus labios. Luka estaba sorprendida, pero más lo estaba Gakupo por ser quien en un momento de desesperación sintió el impulso de finalmente besarla. El momento era el adecuado, las desafinadas habían bajado del escenario y otras personas empezaron a cantar una canción romántica; pero las circunstancias eran otras. Ella dolida, él un idiota, ¿él resultado?

-Un samurái no retrocede a su palabra –Fue lo único que dijo Gakupo antes de volver a apoderarse de aquellos labios con sabor a atún)))

Luka estaba impaciente, quería sentir esos la lengua de Gakupo delinear su boca como lo había hecho por primera vez. El aliento de su amigo chocaba contra su rostro y eso la hacía ponerse más ansiosa.

-Realmente, si me escuchas, Luka… yo te amo… jamás dejé de hacerlo… Hasta que mi corazón aguante y deje de latir yo… seré tuyo –Eso le recordaba a una carta que había dejado en su casillero. Gakupo era alguien muy dulce con todos, en especial con ella.

El samurái acortó completamente la distancia entre ambos, la había besado. No sabía si era obra de su imaginación, pero Gakupo sentía que Luka le estaba correspondiendo aquel beso. Las dudas se despejaron en el momento que ella le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo mientras el otro se aferraba a su hombro. Él, con más confianza, la abrazó por la espalda y cintura, profundizando el contacto con sus labios y permitiendo que la escurridiza lengua de su acompañante se colara por su boca.

Luka mandó al diablo su orgullo apenas sintió la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos y empezó a corresponderle. Su excitación afloró al momento que rodeó la cintura de Gakupo con una pierna. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Eres realmente un idiota –Murmuró la ninja aferrándose a la ropa del samurái y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Gakupo.

-Y tu aun eres una linda tsundere –Dijo Gakupo abrazándola tiernamente. Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Considere esto como una ventaja, señorita Luka. Ya no pienso darle más oportunidades, a partir de ahora, la verdadera guerra comienza.

-¿Decías algo, Gakuko? –Dijo perezosamente Kaiko, abrazándose a la chica y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

-No es nada, lamento haberte despertado –Gakuko la abrazó y ambas cerraron los ojos.

Las cosas se pondrían realmente difíciles a partir de ahora.

-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DOCE-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ya vieron que pasó. Gakuko realmente no permitirá mas acercamientos y adivinen que? LA PRIMERA SEMANA YA TERMINO, ahora Gakupo solo tiene siete dias para pedirle algo formal a Luka, se animará después de esto? lo sabran en el próximo capítulo jajajajajaja<strong>

**SAYONARA**


	13. Dame una razón para hacerte caso

**Bueno compañeros hoy actualizo temprano, la razón... denle gracias a LeslieOtani porque le pedí que leyera un fanfic mio a cambio de que subiera el capítulo hoy mismo. Denle un fuerte aplauso que no toda mujer soporta el yuri lemon XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Dame una razón para hacerte caso**

A la mañana siguiente Kaiko y Meito preparaban el desayuno para sus invitados, en breve partirían a la casa de campo y debían tener energías para soportar el tedioso viaje de regreso. Se cumple la norma, los viajes de regreso se disfrutan más que los de ida.

-Espero puedan visitarnos pronto –Dijo Kaiko abrazándose felizmente a Gakuko. Se notaba que quería volver a verla.

-Así lo haremos –Prometió Gakupo estrechando manos con Meito y tratando de separar a su hermana de la esposa del castaño. Luka los esperaba desde el asiento del conductor.

-Cuídense –Deseó Meito.

Poco después los tres subieron a la camioneta, la encendieron y arrancaron con dirección a las montañas, donde tenían su estudio de campo. Gakupo cambió de lugar con Luka, Luka estaba de copiloto y Gakuko comía papitas en la parte de atrás mientras escuchando música. El samurái y la ninja compartían miradas de cuando en cuando, se sonreían como los bobos enamorados que fueron hace años, mas su contacto visual fue interrumpido por el timbre de algún celular.

-¿Bueno? –Contestó Gakuko con el celular de su hermano, pues el de ella yacía destruido en el suelo – ¡Ah Neru! –Gakupo enrojeció levemente al escuchar ese nombre y Luka lo notó -¿Qué te pase a mi hermano? –Por poco se descarrilan, más la chica samurái no pareció notar el brusco movimiento que había provocado su hermano –Ok. Hermano, es para ti –Dijo manteniendo el teléfono en el oído de Gakupo.

-¡Gakupo necesitamos que hagas un favor! –La voz de Meiko al otro lado de la línea casi le rompe un tímpano. Incluso lastimó el oído de Luka, más Gakuko ni se inmutó.

-¿Qué ocurre Meiko? –Preguntó tratando de no sonar irritado ¿Quién no lo estaría si a uno lo estuvieran "interrumpiendo"?

-Parece que por culpa de los gemelitos nosotros debemos de regresar cuanto antes al centro, Teto podría alojarnos en la antigua casa de los UTAU.

-Si pero ¿Qué ocurrió? –Dijo Gakupo algo curioso.

-Luego te explico los detalles, de momento necesito que lleven la otra camioneta a la casa de campo porque si todos nos vamos en esta seguro nos sentiremos como sardinas enlatadas.

-De acuerdo, pasaré a la casa por la otra camioneta –Gakuko recogió su teléfono y se dispuso a conversar con Neru en la parte de hasta atrás del carro.

-¿Qué quería Meiko? –Preguntó Luka mirando a Gakupo fijamente.

-Que llevemos otra camioneta a la cabaña, al parecer surgió algo y debemos traer a todos a la casa de los UTAU.

-¿UTAU?

-También me extrañó, pero su antigua casa, no la que mantienen en Hokkaido.

-A bueno –Luka se llevó una paleta a la boca. Cortesía de Kaiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Oye tu hermano está loco! –Espetó Neru sentada en la sala mientras los gemelos veían televisión y Dell se besaba con Haku al lado de ella.

-¿Qué ha hecho para que todos lo consideren así?, el es listo, admirable, fuerte, decidido…

-No es como me lo pintaste en el campamento –Cortó la rubia pateando a los acaramelados pues estaban compartiendo saliva muy cerca de ella, casi encimándosele.

-Respóndeme entonces para que pueda comprender –Dijo Gakuko mirando muy fijamente a Luka.

-Nos espió una vez cuando nos estábamos bañando, junto con Kaito y Len entraron a escondidas a los vestidores de mujeres cuando nos invitaron a la piscina, robó ropa interior de Luka e incluso se atrevió a tocarle los pechos a Rin –Acusó Neru.

-Es fácil de explicar eso –Dijo como si hubiera estado en todos esos incidentes –Primero, mi hermano resbaló con el jabón que una de ustedes había dejado tirado afuera del baño del cuarto de la señorita Luka cuando mi hermano iba a devolverle algunas cosas; segundo, mi hermano fue llevado a rastras, sabes que le tiene mucho miedo tanto a Meiko como a la señorita Luka; tercero, no estaba robando la ropa interior de la señorita Luka, de seguro Meiko le pidió recoger la ropa de todos y cuando recogía el cesto de la ropa sucia de la señorita Luka ella entró y vio a mi hermano con sus prendas; y cuarto, a pesar de que grabó "_Loli yukkai_", mi hermano es un santo con los niños –Explicó y Neru tenía una cara de impresión.

-¿De cual fumas? –Dijo sacada de onda por las respuestas algo alocadas, pero razonables si uno se ponía a pensar en las diferentes probabilidades –Por cierto, ¿Cómo que señorita?, ¿acaso…?

-Si, Neru, le declaré la guerra –Dijo Gakuko tranquilamente, más Neru sabía que por dentro estaba nerviosa.

-Amiga, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero ¿no aprendiste la lección en el campamento cuando agrediste a Mako Nagone? –Reprochó Neru.

-Lo se, pero realmente la señorita Luka me irritó –Llevó una papa a su boca –No puedo creer que haya gente tan cerrada –Dijo la chica samurái acomodándose para dormir un rato.

-Gakuko, Luka conducirá de ahora en adelante, yo me iré en la camioneta de Meiko –Avisó Gakupo volteándose a donde se suponía estaba su hermana, luego salió. Ahora estaban Luka y Gakuko en el mismo transporte.

Gakuko no le dio importancia a eso y siguió conversando con su amiga Neru –Como te decía Neru, odio la gente cerrada que niega sus sentimientos –Eso último lo dijo tan fuerte de manera que Luka y Gakupo pudieron escucharlo fácilmente. Ambos enrojecieron.

-Oye más leve, casi me rompes el tímpano –Dijo Neru sacándose la cerilla que seguramente se le había enterrado más de lo que ya estaba en su oído –Y pues… ¡Oye devuélveme eso Luki!

-Hola Gakuko –Saludó el chico de cabello rosado sentándose en el suelo, al lado de Neru, mientras intentaba evitar que le arrebataran el celular amarillo –Valla, si que causaste uno que otro problema con mi hermanita.

-Luki, devuélvele por favor su celular a Neru, estábamos hablando –Dijo tranquilamente la mujer samurái comiendo ahora una paleta.

-Ambos sabemos que es mejor no irse con rodeos, así que lo dejaré claro una sola vez. No te metas en mis planes para unir a mi dulce hermanita con el tarado de tu hermano –Amenazó Luki.

-Mi hermano no es un tarado, él único tarado es usted, y ¿qué clase de planes tiene? –Inmiscuyó Gakuko curiosa -¿Unir a mi hermano y a su hermana en santo matrimonio?

-No tanto así –Susurró Luki –Pero a Luka le gusta Gakupo desde hace tiempo y el soquete no parece darse cuenta de ello –Acusó.

-Ya veo… entonces podría decirse que nuestros hermanos son unos idiotas –Luki iba a reprochar el comentario de Gakuko más esta se le adelantó –A mi hermano le gusta Luka, todos lo saben, pero pocos saben que ese sentimiento es recíproco, esas personas somos Meiko, usted y yo.

-¿Entonces por que los interrumpiste varias veces cuando ellos creían estar a solas?, bien podrías ayudar en unirlos –Gakuko negó con un sonido gutural.

-La señorita Luka no es merecedora del amor de mi hermano, le di muchas oportunidades sin saber de sus intenciones, Luki, pero ella las desaprovechó todas y cada una de ellas –La chica samurái tragaba algo de jugo de tomate –Una persona tan cerrada como lo es ella no tiene derecho de compartir parte del camino de otra persona, a la que ella ama, si no es lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarle su amor.

-Hablas como si fuera fácil confesarle algo tan importante a alguien –Dijo Luki algo contraído por la lógica de la chica.

-Luki, te amo.

-… -Del otro lado de la línea, el pelo rosado estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas y no pudo hacer más que balbucear cosas.

-¿Lo ve?, no es tan difícil –Dijo Gakuko comiéndose una berenjena. Luka no estaba prestando atención a la conversación que sostenían ella y su hermano, tenía en mente otras cosas de las cuales se preocupaba más.

-Eres peor que tu hermano, y eso me gusta –Por el comentario, Gakuko no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –Pero de todas maneras, me encargaré de que ellos no se separen.

-Buena suerte, te apuesto que en unos días ellos no podrán verse más –Dijo la muchacha con total seguridad impregnada en su voz. Su mirada de tomó escarlata por breves segundos.

-Ya lo veremos. Protegeré la relación de mi hermanita cuésteme lo que me cueste –Y sin más Luki cerró fuertemente el celular, devolviéndoselo a su original dueña.

Neru lo veía con fastidio, nadie se atrevía a agarrar su preciado teléfono móvil sin su consentimiento, Luki no iba a ser la excepción a la regla, ya buscaría forma de vengarse del maniático del atún… eso le daba una idea.

-¿Teto que habrá para comer? –Preguntó Neru con algo de esperanza.

-¡Ensalada de atún con berenjenas! –Exclamó feliz de pelirroja. La chica rubia no podía estar más complacida –Por algún motivo me dio por preparar esto, en fin, la comida estará lista en… pero si apenas desayunamos, ¿para qué quieres saber el menú? –Se dijo extrañada.

-Curiosidad…

-Si y yo soy la mejor Vocaloid de todas –Musitó con claro sarcasmo -¿Qué tienes en mente?, ¿me puedo unir?, ¿será divertido? –Preguntó con una cara divertida en su rostro.

-Claro que puedes participar amiga, sin tu ayuda creo que no podría jugar la broma que tengo en mente –A parte de Haku, Teto podía llegar a ser una buena aliada y temible enemiga.

-¡Genial!

Esta sería una venganza grande, ya vería el "señorito Luki" lo que pasa cuando se meten con Neru Akita y sus cosas. En tanto el amante del atún se encerraba en su cuarto para ver de que forma atacaría Gakuko. No sabía mucho de ella, solo que era más lista que su hermano y muy bonita.

-¿Pero qué pienso?, primero me debo preocupar de Luka, aunque… para ser hermana de Gakupo es muy bonita… tal vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren que actualize para el sábado, entonces quiero al menos dos comentarios nuevos en esta o en otra historia cualquiera que tengo. Me doy ese lujo pues ahora tengo 6 capítulos de ventaja buajajajajja<strong>

**Si me mandan con Laura o a Cosas de la vida, Lukamui-300, no actualizo hasta martes -.- me gustó tu parodia, pero Laura realmente me dio un sermón luego de salir del set, parece que ella también es una shojo-obsesiva XS**


	14. Recuerda esa promesa

Bueno es lunes de actualización, espero les esté gustando la historias pero adivinen que... a este cuento no le quedan mas de 11 capítulos de vida, ya vamos a más de la mitad señores así que prepárense que los últimos estarán cargados de Shojo extra ajajaja. De momento, le daremos a apertura a la pareja de la tercera temporada... si es que piden la segunda y esta jajaja.

Capítulo 14  
>Recuerda esa promesa<p>

Por fin después de las seis tediosas horas de camino sobre terreno empinado, montañoso, peligroso y muy enlodado por algunas lluvias que ocurrieron hace semanas, llegaron a su destino. Por razones que Meiko no quiso explicar, todos entraron inmediatamente a las camionetas, no sin antes colocar sus cosas y maletas en la cajuela. Gakupo y Luka ya no manejarían, estaban exhaustos y lo único que querían ellos era dormir. Kaito y Dell iban en el volante, los Kagamine, Megurine, Teto, Meiko y Neru se quedaron en la camioneta de Kaito, que era la más grande; mientras que los Kamui, Gumi, Miku y Haku entraron con Dell.

Curiosamente Luki se había enfermado horriblemente del estómago apenas llegaron, por lo que tuvieron que el grupo de Kaito tuvo que hacer varias paradas para ir al "baño", consecuencia de esto era el retraso del otro grupo. Como Dell no sabía donde quedaba la antigua casa de los UTAU, Teto, su antigua líder, se cambió de transporte para guiarlos y se adelantaron.

A Neru no le importaba si llegaba tarde o no a darse una ducha decente, pues no había tenido oportunidad de entrar al baño de aquella casa de campo siquiera, porque o era el mal olor que la inundaba o estaba ocupado; solo se veía complacida al ver a Luki sufriendo de problemas gastrointestinales.

Gakupo dormía en el pecho de su hermana y esta se dedicaba a acariciarle su larga cabellera. El samurái sonreía bobamente y de vez en cuando balbuceaba cosas sin sentido ya sean relacionadas con berenjenas o con atún, cuando hablaba sobre lo último, Gakuko no evitaba jalarle los pelos a su hermano.

A la vista de Gumi, ambos se veían muy tiernos juntos, justo como los Kagamine. Haku bebía sake mientras miraba por la ventana, Dell con su típico cigarrillo y Miku cantaba "World is mine" ladeando la cabeza para marcar el ritmo.

Pasadas las seis horas de recorrido obligatorio en la montañosa área, más media hora para trasladarse a la casa de los UTAU, por fin llegaron a su destino. No quisieron salir de esa casa, básicamente igual que la mansión de los Vocaloid, pero con tres habitaciones más.

Esperaron a que fuera de mañana para hacer otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hermano despierta, prometiste comprarme un celular nuevo –Decía Gakuko a la vez que movía al samurái de un lado a otro buscando que se despertara -¡HERMANO! –Le gritó en el oído y este del susto cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿de qué?, hay que pedir algo a Miami o qué ¿Qué hacemos? –Balbuceó Gakupo mientras de despabilaba.

-Hay hermanito –La chica lo abrazó y le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de aquel joven tan parecido a ella –Te veré abajo, dejé la ducha lista así que no tardes mucho –Y Gakuko salió.

En tanto, Gakupo, la sonrisa de idiota no se le borraba de la cara a pesar del fuerte golpe que acababa de sufrir segundos antes. Estaba feliz, feliz porque ahora volvía a poseer el corazón de su adorada ninja de cabello rosado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?, ¿Seis, siete años? Eso no importaba, la tenía ahora y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

Y Luka no era la excepción, ella también tenía esa cara boba adornando su bello rostro, se dio cuenta de ello en el momento que chocaron sus cabezas, así es, no se habían dado cuenta de que sus habitaciones estaban enfrente y al salir se impactaron de lleno en la frente. En otras circunstancias Luka lo hubiera mandado a volar con un atún, y para Meiko y Kaito fue extraño lo que vieron.

-Perdona, ¿te hiciste daño? –Preguntó algo preocupada Luka levantándose primero y ayudando a que Gakupo se levantara.

-No, fui yo quien no se fijó, lo lamento Luka –Se disculpó infantilmente el samurái rascándose la cabeza.

Se sonrieron y bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la sala. Meiko y Kaito se miraban extrañados.

-¿Acaso…?

-¿Será qué…?

-¡Nah! –Dijeron ambos cerrando el tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora pasó después del desayuno. Todos miraban muy raros a Luka y Gakupo y no era de extrañarse, ambos no dejaban de mirarse, estaban peor que una pareja de secundaria aunque claro que ellos no lo sabían, creían que la comida estaba añeja y ahora veían ilusiones. Teto sonrió nerviosamente, esperando que no le echaran la culpa.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí –Dijo Meiko tras aclarar su garganta un poco para alivianar ese incómodo silencio –Les diré por que volvimos –El resto de los Vocaloid, menos Rin, Len y Kaito que ya sabían el por qué, prestaron atención a la castaña –Al parecer Ted Kasane necesita a los gemelos para atender su Café, y como todos sabemos que este par causará un gran destrozo, decidí que iremos a ayudarles.

-¡¿Al Nekomimi Swich Café? –Gritó Miku alterada de solo escuchar el nombre de aquel establecimiento.

-Silencio Miku, casi haces que se me rompan los tímpanos –Se quejó Dell rascándose el interior de las orejas.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó bajando la cabeza. La Ídolo de los Vocaloid estaba fuertemente nerviosa y sonrojada, apretaba los puños contra sus medias oscuras y la mirada perdida en el suelo –Diablos, tuve mucho tiempo pero no he logrado mucho avance –Pensó.

-¡Miku! –El grito en su oído la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Mande! –Respondió alterada, casi cayéndose de su asiento.

-Valla niña, sigues siendo igual de soñadora –Se burló Meiko revolviendo el cabello de la cantante –En fin, tu maestro particular vino a recoger los trabajos que se supone debiste haber terminado el jueves pasado –La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-Estoy muerta

Rato después Rin salió de la casa, sola, Len le preguntó que haría pero un guiño de parte de su hermana le hizo entender rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(((-Oye Miku, ambas no nos llevamos muy bien –Dijo una voz chillona pero a la vez seductora.

Ambas chicas, la de cabello verde agua y otra de cabello completamente verde, estaban paradas en un salón con suelo de madera muy bien pulida, alrededor de ellas habían muchas mesas redondas con manteles blancos sobre estas y varias sillas de madera. Se veían retadoramente.

-Iku, se a lo que quieres llegar –Dijo Miku a la primera camarera del Café.

-Pues entonces, hagamos esto de manera justa –Retó Iku cruzándose de brazos con una mirada confiada.

-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?

-Un duelo, por Len)))

-¡¿Miku me estás prestando atención?

-¿Ah? –Se quedó dormida en clase, otra vez –Lo siento Kiyoteru, estoy muy cansada –Se excusó. La verdad no había hecho más que dormir, tal vez si era una holgazana todavía.

-Ni se por que me molesto en enseñarte –Bufó irritado. Kiyoteru era otro cantante de Vocaloid, igual de otra casa, que a veces le hacía de maestro particular cuando las giras se entrometían en los estudios de los más jóvenes; de cabello castaño, alto, de complexión delgada y usaba lentes.

-Por que Meiko te paga con los ahorros de Kaito.

-¡¿Qué Meiko qué? –Gritó Kaito que pasaba por donde estaban "estudiando" sus amigos -¡MEIKO!

-Como sea, esta es la tarea para dentro de dos semanas –Dijo el castaño guardando sus cosas en una pequeña mochila de color rojo. Miku se extrañó que fuera realmente poco el trabajo que le habían dejado.

-Pero si apenas son tres problemas y muy sencillos –Dijo sorprendida.

-Es que como tienen la gira en una semana no quiero estorbar sus ensayos, además, yo también salgo en una semana a un compromiso que tengo con mis superiores.

-Entiendo –Dijo Miku ordenando un poco la mesa del comedor –¡Cuídate! –Exclamó despidiendo a Kiyoteru -¿Por qué habré soñado con mi duelo con Iku? ¿Será que se acerca la batalla final?, pero ella tiene completa ventaja sobre mi…

(((-¿Se les ofrece algo más? –Dijo Iku acercándose a donde se encontraban Miku y Len. Este último tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

-No… nada –Respondió quedamente el rubio.

Hace unos días después, luego del trato que habían arreglado ambas chicas de cabello verduzco, Miku frecuentaba el Neko Mimi Swich Café junto con Len. Ese había sido el trato: como Iku aun no recibía respuesta de los productores de incluirla a la familia Vocaloid, era claro que Miku tendría mucha ventaja con Len, así que para emparejar las cosas ambos debían visitar al menos tres veces por semana el negoció de Ted.

La cosa estaba a favor de Iku, quien le hacía tratos "especiales" al rubio de ojos azules, como por ejemplo mayores raciones de comida y postre, bebidas gratis, descuentos; parecería que así no captaría su atención amorosa, pero Iku tenía muchas formas de llamar la atención de los hombres. Miku estaba fascinada por su progreso, en poco más de dos semanas Iku había tenido cuatro citas con Len, en los cuales el chico volvía a casa nervioso o con una sonrisa en la cara. Durante las cenas no hacía más que hablar de Iku, su peinado, su amor por las cebollas, su pelo casi parecido al de Miku, su voz…

-¿Cuál es tu secreto? –Dijo Miku una vez que ambas estaban solas en el establecimiento.

Antes no se llevaban muy bien, la envidia de Iku hacia Miku era casi la misma que la de Teto cuando formaba parte del grupo de los UTAU, pero con el poco tiempo que empezaron a compartir debido a la competencia las había unido no como grandes o mejores amigas, pero si muy buenas confidentes.

-¿Debería decírtelo? –Dijo Iku llevándose un dedo a sus labios de una forma un poco erótica.

-Vamos, tienes mucha ventaja sobre Len, yo apenas y puedo acercármele en la casa porque Rin siempre lo mantiene a su lado –Chilló la ídolo.

-De acuerdo, solo porque te tengo compasión –Accedió la camarera sonriéndole dulcemente –En todas las comidas que le doy escondo pequeñas notas…

-¿Qué clase de notas? –Preguntó Miku curiosa.

-Me siento como niña de secundaria cuando lo pienso –Rió infantilmente –Las canciones de Len son poesía, así que eso escribo en mis notas y parece que funcionó.

-¿Poesía? –Miku no entendía nada.

-Parecerá que sus canciones son solo juegos con Rin, pero "Servant of evil" y "Spice" son piezas poéticas si te pones a pensarlo. Romances, dramas y tragedias, es lo que le escribo y así me gané su atención –Confesó Iku calmadamente.

-Wao, eres muy lista, Iku, no entiendo como es que no te dejan cantar si eres muy buena para entender los sentimientos que ponemos en nuestras canciones. Seguro has escrito letras muy bonitas –Alentó Miku.

-¿Tu crees? Pues en unas semanas tal vez me den una respuesta –Un reloj cucú anunciaba las once de la noche –Es tarde, te acompaño a casa)))

-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CATORCE-.-.-.-.-

Jajajaja a que no se esperaban que Iku Acme apareciera. Bueno, me gustó el MMD del cumpleaños de Iku y por eso decidí meterla, pero aquí la tengo un tanto más controlada jajaja. No aparecerá mucho, pero pienso que todos los vocaloid (y demas cosas desarrolladas por Yamaha) deben tener su momento de gloria... tampoco me olvidaré de Utau je


	15. Podríamos ser amigos, ¿verdad?

Weeeeeeno, este capítulo tendrá una dotación de LukiGaku, y algo de LenMiku y GakuLuka, espero les guste. Waaa cuenta regresiva a... quien sabe... diez capítulos o menos jajaja

Capítulo 15  
>Podríamos ser amigos, ¿verdad?<p>

Eran ahora cerca de las tres de la tarde y Miku aun seguía en la mesa, pensando en que haría con Iku cuando la fuera a ver mañana. En cierta forma no le gustaba la idea de tener que ayudarles a trabajar, pues de por sí tenían la gira prácticamente sobre ellos y ella tenía que estar muy concentrada en sus ensayos. Por otra parte, tenía deseos de charlar nuevamente con Iku para ver como le había ido con su oportunidad de volverse una Vocaloid como ella y emparejar un poco las cosas con la competencia que tenían presente.

Al mismo tiempo que la Ídolo batallaba dentro de su cabeza en que tenía que hacer, Meiko caminaba por un pasillo de la casa rumbo a su habitación. Tenía sueño y dormir le abría bastante el apetito.

-Meiko –Llamó Dell desde la puerta de su alcoba a la castaña que pasaba por ahí –Ven, te necesito para hablar sobre un asunto.

-¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó extrañada la castaña y líder de todos los Vocaloid entrando con Dell. En su cuarto se encontraba Haku con una botella de sake en su mano, nada fuera de lo normal conociendo a la chica de cabello blanco.

-Esto –Haku le extendió la carta que con tanto esmero había tratado de esconder.

-Mierda –Pensó Meiko retrocediendo un poco. La mirada que le dirigía Dell no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Si bien el fumador había aprendido a ser relajado y más expresivo, aquel aire agresivo no lo abandonaba en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué nos ocultabas esto? –Acusó Haku un poco triste.

-Bien… yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Esto… Luka, me preguntaba si querrías… tal vez… salir conmigo a alguna parte.

-Demasiado directo –Dijo Gakuko acostada en la cama que compartían ellos mientras comía una berenjena con limón.

-¿Tu crees? –Dijo Gakupo sonriendo nerviosamente. Estaba contento de que su hermana quisiera ayudarle para pedirle una cita a la chica de cabello rosado. Si bien se habían besado, aun no formalizaban su relación.

-Si, creo que deberías esperar un poco para ver la forma en que se lo dirás –Sugirió Gakuko sabiendo que su hermano no dejaría pasar tan "buen" consejo.

-Tal vez tengas razón –Respondió tras un suspiro de derrota.

Gakuko sonrió complacida, tenía el tiempo de su lado, solo faltaban cinco días antes de que tuviera completa autorización para llevarse a su hermano de la casa Vocaloid y alejarla para siempre de Luka. Sin embargo, conociendo al samurái mejor que la palma de su mano, seguramente Gakupo trataría de escapar de los intentos de su hermana por atraparlo, por lo que Gakuko estaba dispuesta a encontrar una forma para que su hermano y Luka se odiaran a tal punto de no querer ni recordarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo siento de veras, pero no pude decírselos porque no sabía como iban a reaccionar y no quiero repetir la revuelta que hizo Gumi cuando se enteró que la íbamos a cambiar de estudio –Se disculpó Meiko algo apenada, pero no del todo, más bien se lo tomaba a juego. Era eso o las tres botellas vacías de sake a su alrededor y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas tuvieron algo que ver.

-¡Es que no podemos dejar ir a Gakupo! –Exclamó algo furioso Dell.

-Nooooooo… hip… no podemos dejarlo ir hip… porque el me hip… ayudó a hip… controlar mi consumo de hip… alcohol –Haku se encontraba peor que Meiko en esos momentos, pero aun así apoyaba a su novio.

-Ya les dije, no quería que se alteraran.

-¡Esa no es excusa, Meiko! –Gritó sin preocuparse que lo escuchara toda la casa –Gakupo es nuestro amigo, sin él nada sería lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Len estaba con Miku en la sala hablando sobre algunas cosas que Miku no había entendido en la clase de Kiyoteru, más que nada porque la chica se había quedado en sus ensoñaciones. De vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban y eso provocaba el sonrojo de ambos menores. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del estruendo que se provocó.

Luka se preparaba algo de cereal con leche pues tenía mucha hambre y Teto todavía no terminaba de preparar la comida. Aunque al final terminó por ayudar a la pelirroja. Se extrañó un poco por el grito que se oyó en casi toda la cuadra, pero le restó importancia.

-¿Qué crees que haya hecho Meiko esta vez, Kaito? –Preguntó Rin al chico de cabello azulado mientras ambos veían la tele.

-No lo se, tal vez vendió las cajas de cigarrillos de Dell para comprarse más cerveza –Respondió medio en broma, medio enserio, ya que sabía que su novia era capaz de cualquier cosa por beber.

-U obligó a Haku a trabajar como limosnera –Si, cualquier cosa.

Por eso Meiko era tan temida y respetada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero no podemos dejar que esto llegue a oídos de los demás –Meiko trató de calmar a Dell –Pero estoy segura de que Gakupo podrá arreglárselas –Dijo confiada sentándose en el suelo con la quinta botella de sake que llevaba en su mano.

-¿De verdad lo crees? –Arremetió el fumador con sarcasmo –Gakupo a duras penas y puede arreglarse bien su cabello.

-No seas tan malo con él, Haku te oye –Defendió Meiko infantilmente a su amigo de pelo morado.

-Sea malo o no, tenemos que hacer algo con Gakupo. Es mi mejor amigo y no dejaré que nada lo aparte de nuestro lado como grupo –Sentenció Dell muy decidido saliendo por la puerta de su recámara –Ya verán, tienen que saberlo todos, seguro así hallaremos más rápido una solución ¿Pero qué…?

-Lo siento joven Dell, pero se han convertido usted y la señorita Haku en un obstáculo que debo eliminar.

El de cabello blanco no supo interpretar las palabras de aquella chica parada frente a él, pero tampoco iba a importar pues al segundo siguiente yacía él en el suelo. La dama entró con el cuerpo del joven a su recámara, donde estaban Meiko y Haku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde estabas Gakuko? –Preguntó extrañado el samurái, ya que por unos breves instantes no sintió que ella estuviera ahí.

-Lo siento hermano, fui a hacer algo –Respondió con una sonrisita juguetona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Meiko mucho más tarde, en la noche, salió con Kaito a ver una película romántica que se estrenaría ese día. Gakupo pensó que era buena idea ir también, pues tenía un boleto extra y quería invitar a Luka, pero ella estaba bien dormida cuando fue a su habitación a preguntarle y para no desperdiciar los boletos se los regaló a Len; no podría ir con su hermana ya que a ella nunca le gustaron esas cosas. Len, en tanto, quiso ir con Rin, pero esta le respondió que ya la había visto en internet y no le llamaba mucho la atención, así que le preguntó a alguien más: Haku estaba dormida y Teto leía un libro de cocina y limpiaba algunas cosas, solo le quedaba Miku.

-Oye, Miku –Llamó algo nervioso a la chica -¿Quisieras ir al cine conmigo a ver una película?

-Eh… pues… -La había tomado desprevenida, generalmente ella era de las últimas chicas con las que quería salir –Está bien, pero ¿Qué no mañana debes ir a trabajar?

-No pasa nada, no se abre hasta las nueve según tengo entendido. ¿Qué dices? –Miku lo pensó un poco.

-Después de todo, Kaito y Meiko estarán ahí también… no, eso es malo…

-¿Vendrás?

-… De acuerdo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gakuko iré a la tienda por unos dulces, ¿se te antoja uno? –Dijo Gakupo a punto de abrir la puerta, esperando a que su dulce hermanita le respondiera.

-¡Un par de bolsas de papas fritas y un zumo de naranja por favor! –Gritó desde la sala.

Gakupo sonrió, eran sus dulces preferidos. Bueno, era mejor que esa obsesión que él tenía por las berenjenas, aunque sabía que ella le pediría algunas a su regreso y tendría que hacer doble viaje.

Gakuko estaba acostada en un sillón de la sala, no había nada bueno en la tele por lo que Teto para borrar el silencio puso un disco en la grabadora donde ella cantaba sus más grandes éxitos. La mujer samurái leía una revista de modas japonesas con un chocolate atrapado en sus labios. Aquella escena, y no la de Teto bailando "Kasane Territory", hizo que Luki sintiera un vuelvo en el estómago.  
>Para él, Gakuko era una chica preciosa, se atrevía a decir que su belleza superaba a la de su hermana. Si, Luka, Haku, Meiko, Miku, Kaiko, Rin, Lenka, Miki, Neru, Gumi, SeeU, Lily, Ia, Defoko, todas ellas eran opacadas por la hermosura de la chica samurái. En ese momento Gakuko solo usaba un vestido ligero de tirantes que le llegaba a medio muslo color lila, a parte de que el tono le favorecía a su figura y resaltaba su blanca piel, tenía una vista espectacular de sus piernas bien torneadas debido al entrenamiento al que seguro se sometía cada mañana, sus caderas eran apenas visibles en todo su esplendor a causa de la holgada tela, pero aún así se imaginaba que serían suculentas al igual que su busto, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, dibujado en montañas violáceas.<p>

-¿Qué tanto me mira? –Luki despertó de su ensoñación.

-Na… nada, solo quería ver si Teto me dejará poner un disco mío –Respondió el chico de cabello rosado un tanto nervioso y sonrosado –Por cierto –Dijo sentándose a un lado de Gakuko, ella bajó las piernas para que cupieran en el sillón –Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, es sobre nuestros hermanos.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar –Cortó mirando a otro lado –Se lo dejé muy claro a ustedes dos, no permitiré que la señorita Luka se acerque más a mi hermano.

-¿Pero que te hizo? –Exigió saber.

-Nada, aunque ya se lo había explicado –Volvió a tajar Gakuko mostrándole su mirada rojo escarlata, lo cual espantó un tanto a Luki, pero no se dejó intimidar del todo.

-No quiero problemas contigo, realmente pienso que no deberías meterte en los asuntos de tu hermano.

-¿Así como lo estaba haciendo usted desde que llegó? –Luki la miró asombrado –Me di cuenta de por qué había llegado desde el primer instante, usted y Meiko buscan unir un amor que tal vez fue correspondido en el pasado, pero que ahora no vale la pena conservar –Sentenció levantándose para ir a su cuarto –Tampoco quiero problemas con usted, Luki, se que podríamos hacernos buenos amigos, pero primero tengo que alejar a la señorita Luka de mi hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO QUINCE-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les pareció? a Luki realmente le está empezando a gustar Gakuko, bueno, a mi también me gusta pero me da lala entrar en la historia XD.  
>Hasta la siguiente hm<p> 


	16. Al Neko Mimi Swich

**Ok, hoy actualizo por que es el cumpleaños de una de mis subscriptoras... ok, esto no es Yotube pero igual se entiende jaja.**

**Feliz cumpleaños Natty-chan... ah! y si de aquí hasta que termine esta historia alguien cumple años avíseme y sea día de actualización o no, yo subo capítulo hmm**

Capítulo 16

Al Neko Mimi Swich

A la mañana siguiente. Gakupo no pudo dormir, se debía bastante a que el día anterior no pudo pasar mucho rato con Luka como quería por haber estado practicando el como pedirle una cita a ella. Justo ahora, tenía un brazo entumecido por el peso extra que sufría, Gakuko dormía plácidamente usando a su hermano como almohada. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, se preguntaba, siempre había consentido a su hermana y estaba seguro que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, pero a veces sentía, con solo verla, que ella solo había regresado a su lado para seguir ordenes.

-Gakuko, despierta –Pidió el joven samurái moviendo suavemente con el otro brazo el cuerpo adormilado de su hermana. Esta hizo un sonido gutural a modo de respuesta, no queriendo abrir sus ojos –Vamos, se me acalambró el brazo.

-No quiero –Dijo infantilmente la chica aferrándose mas al cuerpo de Gakupo, restregando su cara en el pecho de su hermano –Hermano mayor es muy cómodo –Gakupo suspiró derrotado. Nunca dejaría de consentirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos bajaron perezosamente, aún tenían sueño y es que Meiko había ordenado que quien no bajara a desayunar a las cinco de la mañana no obtendría alimento. A veces se preguntaban cómo es que Kaito había aguantado dos años de relación con un monstruo como ella, ¿lo sobornaba?, ¿le hacia favores?, ¿estaba bajo amenaza?, nadie sabía, pero era más que evidente que la sonrisa de idiota que siempre se cargaba era más grande cuando estaba al lado de Meiko.

En fin, todos estaban iguales o peores que Gakupo y su hermanita. Si bien de pequeños tenían que levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para empezar la rutina de calentamiento a cargo de sus padres, se podía ver que ellos ya no estaban acostumbrados a tan antiguo trato militar.

Y peores pues… Miku tenía el pelo desarreglado, Len cargaba a Rin quien todavía seguía dormida, pero Len estaba que en cualquier momento se desplomaría; Luka tenía pegado su pulpo de peluche en la mejilla con quién sabe qué, Dell tenía una botella de sake en la mano, Haku fumaba un cigarro de chocolate, o eso creían los hermanos Kamui; inclusive Meiko y Kaito se veían fatales, como si no hubieran dormido tres días. Pareciera que Gumi, Teto, Neru y Luki fueran los únicos que durmieron bien.

-¡Buenos días! –Exclamaron felizmente los recién nombrados.

-Bueno… días –Y se notaba su flojera en aquel tono de voz tan holgazán. Miku debió haberles contagiado su mal, pensaba Neru con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Si que están mal, bueno, nosotros igual hasta que Teto nos preparó su café –Dijo Luki entregándoles una taza a cada uno de los integrantes, estos, a su vez, bebieron el líquido negro y como por arte de magia todos recuperaron su vitalidad de siempre.

-¡Este es el mejor café que he probado en mi vida! –Gritó Meiko y Kaito rió con ironía –Teto, luego me pasas la receta –Le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja a lo cual esta sonrió desconfiadamente.

-¿Y por que nos hiciste levantar tan temprano?, el café de Ted no abre hasta las ocho –Quiso saber Dell con la frente en la mesa. El café le hizo bien, pero todavía quería dormir.

-Ah si –Chasqueó la lengua –Pues a parte del café también tenemos nosotros la gira mundial y como no hemos podido ensayar debido a los recientes acontecimientos –Mirando a Gakupo y Luka –Utilizaremos el "Nekomimi Swich Café" como nuestro escenario temporal.

-Aún así tres horas es muy poco para los ensayos –Recalcó Luka –Sin mencionar que todavía tendremos que trabajar.

-¿Quién dijo que teníamos que trabajar?, yo dije que ayudaríamos a que los gemelos no hicieran ningún destrozo –Sonrió complacida.

-Entonces… -Luka no estaba muy convencida con el asunto.

-¡Tomaremos el Neko Mimi Swich Café! –Gritó entusiasmada, tanto que podía verse fuego en su mirada.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que ir nosotros si no iremos a la gira con ustedes? –Dijo fastidiado Dell levantando la mirada, defendiendo el sueño de los que no tenían nada que ver en ese asunto.

-A bueno, es que le pedí a los productores un espacio para ustedes también –Respondió alegre Meiko, pues pocas veces habían cantado los presentes juntos –Incluso Gakuko tendrá su espacio, será una buena oportunidad para escucharla cantar –Le guiñó el ojo a la chica samurái.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez desayunados, bañados y limpiecitos, los Vocaloid ahora se encontraban a la entrada del "Neko Mimi Swich Café". El edificio fácilmente cubría una cuadra entera, de no ser por la parte de atrás que era ocupada por diferentes puestos de ropa y zapatos. Pintado por fuera de un color amarillo chillón y algunas rayas verticales grises, aun en la noche eso llamaba mucho la atención; sobre la puerta principal, que era de vidrio cabe decir, había un gran cartel de neón con el nombre del Café un dibujo a un lado con forma de gato, igual de neón.

Rin sacó las llaves y abrió, por dentro la cosa era algo distinta. Habían alrededor de 12 mesas redondas con cuatro sillas alrededor de esas, una ventana en el costado derecho daba vista a la cocina y su entrada a la izquierda, al lado de esta misma puerta estaban los vestidores de los que seguramente trabajaban ahí. Las paredes, pintadas de rojo escarlata, llevaban pequeños y grandes estampados de gatos amarillos y atigrados.

-Valla, Ted debe ganar bastante para comprarse una casa de este tamaño –Dijo asombrado Luki mirando todo el lugar.

-¡Digan pajarito! –Exclamó Gumi abrazando a Haku y Dell por los hombros mientras Neru les sacaba una foto con su celular –Valla, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que visité este lugar.

-Gumi, lo visitaste tres veces hace menos de una semana –Comento Haku con gracia ante la ingenuidad de la chica –Pero si, este lugar cambió las pinturas de adentro, antes estaba azul eléctrico.

Meiko y Kaito se vieron con complicidad.

-¡Ok, el tiempo es dinero y mientras más lo gasto menos me pagan! –Gritó a todo pulmón la castaña –Las cosas las haremos así: primero cada uno deberá escoger tres canciones que cantaran solos y otras dos que cantaran en pareja, si alguien tiene una canción donde tienen que participar más de dos deben notificármelo a mí para ver si tendremos tiempo de colocarlas ¿Quedó claro?

-Pues…

-He dicho… ¡¿Quedó claro? –Gritó.

-¡Señora si señora! –Todos saludaron estilo militar y empezaron a formar pequeños grupos para decidir que sería bueno –Como amo este trabajo –Se dijo a si misma complacida de sus poderes de manipulación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni bien pasaron 10 minutos desde que entraron, los Vocaloid no sabían que estaban a punto de recibir una grata sorpresa.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido haya adentro? –Se preguntaba una chica a las afueras del Neko Mimi Swich. Notó que la puesta estaba abierta, se espantó pues los únicos que tenían llave del local eran ella y el dueño. Se armó de valor y entró cogiendo el bate que siempre escondía en su gran bolsa de cuelo -¡¿Quién anda ahí?

-¡AH! –Se escuchó un pequeño grito y no era para menos. Gumi se encontraba en el suelo con alguien sobre de ella y un objeto sobre su cuello, rogando ella que no fuera punzocortante, impidiéndole respirar bien.

-¡Quieta! –Gritaron Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo y Luka amenazando a la intrusa con unos abanicos, un helado, una katana y un cuchillo respectivamente -… ¿Iku? –Dijeron los cuatro al unísono al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Chicos? –La chica alzó la mirada para ver cuatro pares de ojos curiosos –Ho… hola –Rio nerviosamente levantándose y ayudando a Gumi a que se parara -¡Hay como lo siento, no fue mi intención haberlos asustado!

-Tranquila, menos mal las luces estaban encendidas o de seguro te linchamos –Comentó Meiko riendo nerviosamente. Si que les habían pegado un buen susto a todos –Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? No se supone que entres hasta las ocho.

-Si, ni siquiera te reconocimos sin tu traje de sirvienta –Agregó Kaito viendo como iba vestida la chica: Una camisa de manga corta color verde limón, que le quedaba un poco ajustada; unos jeans militares y tenis blancos. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto en ese momento.

-Ah, es que me gusta hacer la limpieza –Mintió.

-¿De veras? –Meiko podía oler las mentiras a varios metros de distancia, si había usado un detector en la cabaña fue para nada más que su conveniencia y diversión –Entonces, no te molestaría explicar este pequeño escenario que acabamos de encontrar –Dijo la castaña al momento que encendía un swich y del suelo una pequeña tarima hacia aparición.

-Pues… verán… yo… -La mirada que le dirigían no la hacía pensar con mucha claridad una buena excusa, los ojos de Meiko le daban miedo y para evitar que esos ojos la atravesaran por más tiempo no tuvo que otra más que confesar –Ok, ok lo admito. Me gusta cantar cuando nadie me ve –Dijo a modo de berrinche mientras caía de rodillas y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

-Ah pero eso no es ningún secreto –Profirió Meiko con una sonrisa juguetona. Iku no estaba muy contenta con lo que acababa de decir ella y rápidamente buscó con la mirada a una personita en particular.

-¿Ya lo sabían? –Preguntó la camarera clavando la mirada a la persona que estaba buscando.

-Claro. También a mi me sorprendió bastante que tu hayas audicionado para convertirte en cantante y desde entonces me he preguntado como es tu voz –Respondió Meiko con una mueca pensativa.

-¡Miku eres una traidora! –Gritó Iku atrapando a la mencionada del cuello y empezando a hacer presión -¡Prometiste no contarle nada a nadie! ¡Ahora con que cara voy a ver a Len! ¡Eres de lo peor, ahora mismo te mato!

Y antes de que algo terrible pasara, Gakupo separó a Iku de Miku. La camarera trataba de zafarse del agarre del samurái pataleando y agitando los brazos violentamente hasta que se quedó cansada de tanto forcejeo, mientras Miku trataba de agarrar algo de aire.

-Perdona… Iku, pero… lo dije sin querer… en una ronda de verdad o reto –Dijo Miku entrecortadamente, sujetándose del cuello y jadeando –No fue mi intención, perdóname ¿quieres?

La chica de cabello verde lo pensó por un momento, pero al final de cuentas ella sabía que no podía enojarse realmente con alguien, por lo que la abrazó pidiendo también disculpas.

-¿Y que hacen todos aquí? –Quiso saber la recién llegada notando como los pequeños grupitos discutían.

-También nos preguntamos eso contigo, pero creo que no hace falta preguntar ahora –Se burló Meiko –Pues robaremos el lugar por esta semana, desde que entremos en la mañana hasta que salgamos en la noche y no dejaremos a nadie más entrar –Confesó.

-Ah bueno… ¡¿Qué? –Gritó muy sorprendida –¡¿Y que pasa con las que trabajamos aquí?

-Pues digamos que serán sus vacaciones –Respondió la castaña mientras se rascaba la cera de los oídos.

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Justamente esta semana es cuando tenemos más trabajo y sería una pérdida de ganancias tanto para el café como para nosotras!

Y así se pasó el tiempo. Meiko discutiendo con Iku mientras el resto se ponía de acuerdo en que cantar. Ninguno se esperaba que las tres horas que tenían antes de que las demás empleadas llegaran se hayan pasado volando, más que nada por que en vez de estar organizándose se la pasaban platicando sobre cualquier otra cosa o haciendo lo que se les diera en gana. Todo el mundo reaccionó en el momento que una persona entró en el local.

-Esto… ¿buenos días?

-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen, por fin llegan al mentado Café que Ted atiende de día y noche, por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo por fin aparecen los personajes que me enviaron. No se molesten si no hablan, aparecen o los menciono mucho Advertí que solo estarían de entrada por salida**


	17. ¡Bienvenidos, amos!

**Bueno carnalines día de actualización, les aviso que estoy a tres capítulos, lo que son 15 páginas en word, para terminar esta bonita historia de amor. Si y como nadie metía puntos "kawaii o galán" como ocurra la situación de Gakupo y Luka queda a mi pleno gusto buajajaja. En fin, espero disfruten este capítulo, aquí aparecen los OC que me enviaron.**

**PD: Lukamui-300, Alegna te llegará envuelta en una cajita, no preguntes por qué, Iku y Miku no quisieron explicarme tampoco.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

¡ Bienvenidos, amos!

Todos se quedaron mirando a la recién llegada. Una jovencita te apariencia 12 años de edad, de cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad oscura de verde. Iku la reconoció de inmediato.

Con algo de miedo se apresuró a presionar el botón que ocultaba el escenario.

-¡¿Naty que haces aquí? –Gritó Iku corriendo a jalarle las mejillas a la niña –Tu no debes venir a estas hora, tienes que estar en la escuela –Reprochó prácticamente corriéndola, mas la niñita se agarraba del brazo de la camarera para que no la sacaran.

-Pero hoy no tengo clases –Replicó –Y mis papis me dieron permiso de venir a trabajar –Dijo mirándola con ojos llorosos. Iku solo atinó a dar un suspiro antes de dejarla pasar –Oh, buenos días a todos –Saludó la pequeña –Mi nombre es Naty –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a los vestidores para ponerse el traje de sirvienta que servía de uniforme en el local.

-¿Desde cuando Ted acepta niños? –Preguntó extrañada Meiko cuando Naty pasó a su lado –No me digas que está pasando por la etapa "loli" al igual que Gakupo –El mencionado enrojeció horriblemente.

-No, es que le encantaron nuestros trajes y se la pasó rogando por dos horas enteras, Ted tuvo que aceptar cuando amenazó con traer a dos amigas suyas –Aclaró para salvar la dignidad de su jefe –Pero es raro.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Gumi.

-Generalmente la primera en llegar es…

-¡Lamento la tardanza! –Apenas cinco minutos después de las ocho -¡Pero mi motocicleta no arrancaba y pues… PERDÓNEME PROMETO LLEGAR CINCO MINUTOS ANTES, PERO NO ME CORRA! –Gritó una mujer a la entrada del establecimiento.

-Pao, Ted no ha llegado desde hace dos días y a mi parecer deberías dejar de ser tan exagerada –Dijo Iku con un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿De verdad? –Pao parecía mas calmada. Una chica de 17 años, pequeña y muy, MUY desarrollada, de cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos eran pardos y pálidos –Que alivio –Suspiró –Bueno, empezaré a limpiar las mesas tan pronto valla a cambiarme.

-Bonito lugar para venir a comer, ¿eh Miku, Len, Gumi, Teto? –Comentó con sarcasmo la castaña mirando a los mencionados con una sonrisa entre traviesa y acusadora.

-Oh esto apenas empieza -Afirmó Iku.

Al poco rato se escuchó un rechinido de llantas, luego como algo se estrellaba contra los botes de basura y el sonido del maullido de un gato. De la entrada apareció una muchacha de cabello violeta hasta los hombros, recogido en una coleta baja; ojos verdes, más claros que los de Naty; estatura promedio, ni muy alta ni muy baja y con un físico, técnicamente, estándar y bien proporcionado.

-¡¿Pao cuantas veces te he dicho que no estaciones tu motocicleta donde yo guardo mi auto? –Gritó alguien apenas puso un pie en el establecimiento. Iku la miraba apenada mientras los demás estaban algo sorprendidos por la agresividad de la joven.

-Buenos días, Alegna –Dijo Iku cuando la mencionada pasó a su lado y se dirigió a los vestidores –_Bien… solo faltan tres y esas siempre llegan juntas, pero no creo que les hayan dado el día a ellas también_ –Suspiró Iku con un poco de fastidio. Se le notaba que era algo estresante trabajar con ellas aunque cuando la encontraban con su traje de maid puesto la cosa cambiaba totalmente.

Ni bien pasaron cinco minutos cuando tres muchachas aparecieron de improvisto, parecían haber corrido una maratón. Detrás de ellas le seguían una gran cantidad de muchachos, los cuales al verlas corrieron como histéricos hacia el interior del café, menos mal Iku actuó rápido para cerrar las puertas antes de que ellos entraran.

-Lo sentimos, nuestra política dice que no podemos dejar entrar a los clientes hasta que todos los empleados estén dentro del establecimiento –Iku colocó una cortina para que no pudieran ver más haya de la puerta y ventanas -¡¿Se puede saber que hicieron esta vez? –Reprochó Iku mientras veían, por que los Vocaloid estaban extrañados con todo lo que pasaba ahí, como las recién llegadas trataban de jalar aire, sentadas, literalmente, en una mesa.

-Eso estuvo cerca –Musitó muy débilmente una de las muchachas.

Eran dos de 15 años por lo que parecía y una de 12. Las mayores, una tenía el cabello marrón, largo y rizado mientras que la otra lo tenía del mismo tono de color, solo que más corto y liso; la primera era de piel blanca al igual que su compañera, de ojos color miel, igual que la otra de su misma edad, pero con la diferencia de que al parecer tenía una fea marca de quemadura en su mano. La menor, en tanto, era alta, su cabello era largo y café al igual que los ojos. Las tres respondían a los nombres de…

-Leyla, Hime, Ángela –Respectivamente a las descripciones, pusieron atención a la voz de la sirvienta -¿Por qué no están en la escuela?

-Hubo paro –Respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo –Unos maestros se levantaron en huelga y no dejaron entrar a nadie a la escuela, otros tomaron algunas oficinas y pues…

Iku alzó un dedo para indicarles que era mejor no dar explicaciones -¿Y los chicos que las perseguían?

-Locos admiradores de Leyla –Respondió Ángela –Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a cambiar –Y las chicas se fueron a los vestidores.

-Qué extraño –Iku se rascó la cabeza como no comprendiendo o tratando de entender algo –Conociendo los humores y la compañía que siempre se trae Hime… esos niños debieron huir despavoridos.

-¿Ah que te refieres? –Preguntó Meiko saliendo de la cocina tras robar algo de la nevera. Tuvo suerte de encontrar una lata de cerveza.

-Hime tiene un novio que la cela mucho –Atinó a responder Gumi –Casi siempre lo veo por aquí ayudando en la cocina ¡prepara una rica ensalada dulce de zanahorias! –Gritó con los ojos hechos estrellitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Muy bien señoritas! –Gritó Meiko disfrazada de general. Curiosamente el café había probado una vez la idea de "café militar", pero no resultó muy bien –La cosa es así: necesitamos robarles el establecimiento por esta semana. No dejaremos entrar clientes porque estaremos muy ocupados ensayando, y a cambio, les daremos pases dobles para compensar las pagas ¿Qué dicen?

Las muchachas lo pensaron muy detenidamente -¡De ninguna forma! –Respondieron todas, menos Iku, al unísono.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero veo que no me dejan otra opción –Musitó la castaña bajando la cabeza hasta ocultar la mirada entre sus flequillos -¡Gakupo, Gakuko enciérrenlas! –Ordenó. Las chicas no supieron cuando ni como, pero ahora se encontraban todas amarradas y amordazadas en los vestidores.

-Lo lamento tanto, pero le tengo mucho miedo a Meiko –Confesó el samurái muy apenado por lo que hacía. Gakuko terminaba de sujetar las cuerdas

-Les hablaremos a sus familias e inventaremos que fueron a un campamento –Dijo Gakuko tomando el celular de todas. Aseguró las cuerdas que tenían prisioneras a las camareras y salió.

-_¡Gakupo es un cobarde!_ –Pensaron todas decepcionadas de cómo era en realidad el cantante, aunque con lo que les contaba Gumi era ya algo predecible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien –Meiko chocó palmas para captar la atención del resto –Gumi, tu y Neru traben todos los accesos para que nadie moleste; Iku, tu y Miku se encargarán de cuidar esta semana a las prisioneras; Gakuko y Luki, vallan a la casa UTAU por futones, mantas y almohadas, creo que necesitaremos quedarnos aquí la semana entera para prepararnos bien; Teto, tu y Kaito vallan a comprar provisiones; Gakupo y Luka, los quiero a ustedes dos limpiando este lugar y haciendo espacio, tengo el presentimiento de que nos pedirán bailar –Meiko suspiró –Gemelos, en la camioneta dejamos algunas bocinas y micrófonos, monten todo y terminen de organizar sus canciones… ¡¿Qué raros esperan?, muévanse!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y todos querían comer. Ni siquiera sus rehenes habían desayunado y ahora eran las dos de la tarde, pero para no arriesgarse, Meiko permitió que tomaran los alimentos con ellos, solo que las trabajadoras del café deberían usar un collar con púas especialmente diseñado por Teto.

Las muchachas ya sabían que pasaría si desobedecían una orden si traían esas cosas puestas, después de todo a Ted una vez se le ocurrió el día "Maid perro malo", por lo que trabajaron como camareras de primer nivel para complacer a sus, por ahora, amos.

-Bien… solo tenemos este día para organizar las canciones por lo que…

-¡Un momento! –Interrumpió Alegna -¡¿Por qué Iku no tiene un collar si ella también es camarera como nosotras? –Gritó enojada de que su amiga las haya traicionado.

-Ah, eso –Dijo Meiko como si nada –Es que ella también cantará con nosotros –Explicó mientras daba un trago a su cerveza. La noticia fue impactante tanto para Iku, como para los Vocaloid y las camareras.

-Pero… pero yo no… -La maid estaba que no se lo creía. Algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no de tristeza, sino felicidad.

-No hay necesidad de avisarme, escuché por parte del director de Yamaha que no fue aceptada tu solicitud –Iku bajó la mirada recordando ese duro momento –Pero me pasó igual a mi, se lo que se siente el que te rechacen –Comentó mirando a Miku por el rabillo del ojo –Tendrás solo una canción, así que puedes usar la que quieras de nosotros para realizar tu cover…

-No es necesario –Interrumpió Iku –Yo… yo ya tengo una canción.

Meiko la observó un momento y sonrió de medio lado -¡El descanso terminó señores! ¡En una hoja de papel escriban que van a cantar y con quienes! –Nadie se movió de su asiento -¡¿Quieren usar los collares también?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un par de horas más, Meiko estaba revisando junto con Kaito la mejor forma de que todos participaran y que todavía tuvieran tiempo para hacer una firma de autógrafos. La castaña hablaba por el teléfono de la oficina de Ted a la vez que lo hacía con su celular; Kaito sostenía varios papeles en sus manos y paseaba la vista entre todas las hojas que estaban en el escritorio. En tanto, las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas fuera de la oficina.

Las camareras otra vez se encontraban atadas en los vestidores bajo el cuidado de Miku e Iku, no le tenían miedo a la primera, pero la segunda estaba mirándolas de manera algo extraña desde hace rato y eso significaba algo…

-Oye Miku, Meiko avisó que empecemos a ensayar, ¿te parece si pasamos primero nosotros dos? –Dijo Len asomando la cabeza por la puerta de los vestidores.

Las muchachas rogaban por que dijera que no, de lo contrario estarían en muchos y horripilantes problemas.

-Claro, te las encargo un rato.

-_¡No lo hagas! –_Pensaron todas al mismo tiempo, pero solo podían hacer eso ya que estaban nuevamente amordazadas.

Miku y Len se fueron. Iku se las quedó mirando fijamente un rato con un rostro serio, luego dejar que se asomara una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue creciendo hasta que abarcaba casi toda su cara; los ojos le brillaron luego junto con sus dientes.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Gritaron las muchachas, más no duró mucho pues Iku se abalanzó sobre las féminas.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertí que Iku iba a violarlas a algunas jajajaja, me entretuve escribiendo esa última parte XD.<strong>

**Bueno señores, estamos en recta final, bueno ni tanto que les faltan como tres o cuatro capítulos para que lleguen a lo que estoy escribiendo... no si, esto ya está casi terminado, luego tal vez edite... de hecho ya lo estoy haciendo XD.**

**Como sea, gracias por seguirme y espero que tu, mi querido lector, dejes un review. Es la única paga por mis servicios si es que te va gustando esta historia y si no quieres dejar review... pues me sentiré triste, pero en fin, igual gracias.**

**Dimencio se despide... chao! hasta la próxima**


	18. Mas problemas de los que necesito

**Lamento lo cortos que hayan sentido los capítulos, pero advertí que solo escribiría cinco páginas y eso es lo que estoy haciendo jejeje.**  
><strong>Pero bueno, ya pasó una semana así que es día de actualización hm.<strong>

Capítulo 18

Mas problemas de los que necesito

-Esto… Meiko, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –Dijo Gakupo asomando la cabeza a la oficina de Ted, que seguía siendo ocupada por Meiko y Kaito.

-Si es por lo de tu canción con Luka, deja eso, ya arreglé todo, ustedes serán la atracción principal –Respondió Meiko sin despegarle la vista a unas hojas que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿De verdad? –A Gakupo se le iluminó la cara, pero rápidamente cambió a un semblante serio –Pero, Meiko, creo que es hora de ver que haremos con respecto a la carta –Susurró acercándosele para que solo la castaña lo oyera.

-¿Cuál carta? –Dijo Meiko antes de un ataque de histeria. Al parecer algo no cuadraba con las notas que tenía -¡Lo siento Gakupo, pero tengo que coordinar todo yo misma!

-Pero, Meiko…

-¡Sin peros! –Gritó -¡Kaito, llama al presidente de Crypton!

El samurái abandonó el lugar con el estado algo deprimente y fue a acomodar algunas cosas antes de que Miku y Len se pusieran a ensayar. Luka notó como se encontraba su amigo, pero no se atrevía a ir y preguntarle, de alguna forma sentía que todo entre ellos ahora era diferente. Eso le gustaba a la ninja, pero también le hacía sentirse insegura y con miedo, pues sentía la fuerte mirada de Gakuko sobre ella en casi todo momento.

-Luka… -Gumi la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Estás oyéndome?

-Ah, perdón Gumi, ¿qué decías? –La muchacha de cabello verde infló las mejillas, enojada.

-Deberías de estar recordando la noche que tuvieron tu y Gakupo –Acusó y el rostro de Luka opacó el color de su cabello –Oh, así que si hicieron "eso"

-¡No es cierto! –Gritó la ninja ganándose la atención de todos. Gumi empezó a reír por la escenita que estaba montando Luka para demostrar su inocencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miku y Len, después de que todo estuviera listo y bien preparado para su ensayo, se colocaron al centro de la tarima, tomaron un micrófono cada uno y con la música de una grabadora se pusieron a cantar "Cry baby boyfriend"

Todos estaban concentrados en las entonaciones que tenían el duo, pues si se equivocaban era su deber como amigos y compañeros de trabajo ayudarles a mejorar para que todo saliera perfecto a la hora de presentarse, sin embargo Gakupo era el más distraído de todos ya que mientras él había anotado dos falsos, Haku, quien tenía en comparación peor oído, había anotado siete.

Luka estaba algo preocupada, pues a cada segundo Gakupo se veía más triste. Sabía que Gakupo antes se creaba muchas paranoias las cuales lo volvían alguien muy depresivo, casi tanto como lo era Haku antes de empezar a salir con Dell, pero recordaba que había superado eso hace tiempo cuando le animó a escribir "Paranoid doll" y dejar en esa canción todos sus sentimientos. Temía por que fuera a volver a ese círculo vicioso, pues en un par de ocasiones lo había descubierto con intenciones suicidas, aunque claro que ella tampoco ayudaba con la actitud emotiva del samurái pues lo golpeaba con algo y le gritaba cosas horribles con el afán de hacerle ver sus errores.

Cuando la pareja de verde y amarillo bajó del pequeño escenario para ver sus calificaciones, Luka aprovechó para dirigirse a Gakupo y preguntarle que tenía, pero una mancha verle corriendo enfrente de ella seguido de un grito detuvo su andar.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Iku! –Exclamó sorprendida Miku al ver como la chica de cabello verde pasto se estaba besuqueando con su tan querido, pequeño y apreciado rubio.

-¡Len! –Profirió su gemela tratando de separar a la parejita, más el agarre de Iku era firme.

-A un lado –Dijo Gakuko y con una sola mano haciendo presión en el cuello de Iku la mandó a dormir, a Len le hizo igual. Rin y Miku estaban sorprendidas de la habilidad que poseía la chica –Espero haber sido útil de este modo –Hizo una reverencia y se puso a ordenar algunas cosas que había tirado Iku.

-Gakupo, tu hermana es rara, pero puede ser muy útil –Alagó Dell posando su mano en el hombro del samurái.

-Si, si lo es –Dijo esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iku ahora se encontraba sentada, y atada, en la silla que Ted usaba en su oficina. Todos los Vocaloid la rodeaban y la chica estaba entre nerviosa y ansiosa, jadeaba constantemente y el brillo en sus ojos era algo preocupante, casi todos los hombres (excluyendo a Gakupo y Kaito) sabían como se llegaba a comportar aquella jovencita de 16 años en ese estado.

Iku Acme desde siempre había sido alguien precoz, pero cuando las cosas que provocaba se volvían demasiado serías caía desmayada antes de que algo malo pasase. Todos veían esa parte de su personalidad como algo molesto, pero sin embargo aprendieron a quererla aún con ese detalle, más porque a pesar de su naturaleza pervertida y levemente lujuriosa, era alguien muy leal y fiel a quien fuera su pareja momentánea. Sus relaciones casi nunca duraban.

Iku conoció a Len hace poco más de nueve meses, cuando abrieron el Neko Mimi Swich y Ted invitó a las casas Vocaloid y UTAU a la gran inauguración. Claro que fue grande, fiesta, alcohol, bailes, juegos e inesperadamente fue cuando UTAU le declaró la guerra a Vocaloid, desafiándolos a realizar la primera "Batalla de casas". El resultado fue un empate y prometieron volver a hacerlo, pero solo los líderes de ambas casas podían decidir cuando. En fin, esto no viene al caso.

La chica de cabello verdusco tuvo varios roces con el Kagamine, frecuentándose bastante en el café y hablando de muchas cosas, pues para Len, Iku era la única camarera que no se volvía loca solo con mirarlo, aunque el resto empezó a verlo como un cliente recurrente y dejaron de acosarlo a los cuatro meses de haber abierto el local. Iku y Len tenían mucho en común, les gustaba cantar, les gustaba el mismo genero de música (aunque Len cantase otro), tenían las mismas opiniones acerca del arte, criticaban a Kaito y sus tonterías; en fin, fue suficiente como para que Iku empezara a enamorarse de Len. Sin embargo tenía a una rival, la cual era la Ídolo del momento Miku Hatsune, quien también frecuentaba, aunque en menor medida, el Neko Mimi Swich, siendo siempre la acompañante o bien de Len o de Gumi. Iku era alguien muy perceptiva, veía que a Miku le gustaba Len casi tanto como a ella, ignoraba las razones de su enamoramiento pero no estaba dispuesta a entregarle su última oportunidad de amar, así lo había decidido.

Miku no siempre se interesó en Len, de hecho, lo consideraba su rival junto con Rin desde que se formó la banda, pero eso cambió con el tiempo. Miku empezó agradarle a Len, y viceversa, cuando cantaron juntos por primera vez. Irónicamente, Luka volvió a interesarse en Gakupo después de "Cacophony".

-Iku –Llamó Meiko, ella estaba disfrazada como juez, usando una peluca blanca y la misma capa que utilizó Kaito en su video de "Judgement of corruption" –Estás acusada por el intento de violación de tus compañeras, así como el intento de violación del pequeño Len Kagamine. Te pregunto –La miró fijamente a los ojos, Iku sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda -¿Cómo te declaras?

-Cul… culpable –Respondió en un hilo de voz. Conociendo a Meiko sin mentía o decía la verdad, en ambos casos, estaba muerta.

-Bien, entonces tu sentencia será… -Hizo silencio, tratando de hacer algo de drama –No cantar el solo, sino cantar conmigo Crimson –Todos al escuchar la sentencia quedaron con la boca abierta -¿Qué esperaban, que la amarrara y vertiera chocolate sobre sus piernas para que abejas la cubrieran y la picaran?

-¡Si! –Respondieron todos. Iku suspiró aliviada.

-Pues a ustedes les haré eso si siguen cuestionando mi autoridad –Todos regresaron a sus lugares, bien parados, firmes, con la mirada enfrente y callados. Meiko solo atinó a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, Miku y Len ya probaron la acústica del lugar, para eso quería que fueran los primeros en ensayar así que… Haku, ¿cómo calificas el eco? –Preguntó Meiko con una tabla en sus manos.

-Si retiramos una cortina creo que quedaría perfecta la resonancia de las bocinas –Respondió la chica con una botella de sake en su mano derecha. Pareciera que a Ted también le gustaba beber de cuando en cuando.

-Ok, Dell, la iluminación.

-Los reflectores que tiene el lugar para los turnos nocturnos están en la misma posición que los que tendremos en el escenario verdadero, así que no hace falta cambiar nada.

-Perfecto, Gakupo, el ambiente –No obtuvo respuesta –Gakupo… ¡Gakupo!... ¿alguien ha visto a Gakupo? –Preguntó Meiko al no tener respuesta en las tres llamadas que dio al samurái.

-No lo he visto desde que Iku se disculpó con Miku y Len –Respondió Gumi comiendo una zanahoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en el techo del café.

-Gakuko, ¿crees que tenga futuro con Luka? –Preguntó Gakupo a su hermana.

-No entiendo la pregunta. Tuvieron pasado, ahora un presente, ¿por qué dudas de tu futuro? –Respondió la chica con un chocolate entre sus labios.

-No lo se, siento algo en mi pecho que me hace pensar si realmente vale la pena darlo todo por ella –Dijo sin pensar, aunque inmediatamente recordó el beso que se dieron la noche pasada –Un samurái no debe retroceder a su palabra –Murmuró.

-Hermano, tú no eres así, tú siempre fuiste decidido con tus acciones, no te dio miedo enfrentar a papá por tus sueños. Eres un ejemplo para mi –Dijo Gakuko mirando fijamente los ojos de Gakupo y tomándolo de las manos. Gakupo sonrió.

-Sabes Gakuko, me hubiera encantado que realmente fuéramos gemelos. Piensas lo mismo que yo pero antes de que se me ocurran las cosas, gracias –Gakupo quiso besar a su hermana en la mejilla, mas esta viró el rostro para que se juntaran sus labios.

El contacto no se rompió por los siguientes tres segundos, Gakuko se encargaba de eso agarrándolo fuertemente de la nuca con una mano y con la otra sostenía el brazo de su hermano para tenerlo en su fina cintura. El sonido de algo metálico impactando en el suelo los obligó a separarse.

-Gakupo… ¿por qué…?

Gakupo se espantó al escuchar la voz que le había llamado, saltó a un lado de Gakuko rápidamente y dirigió la vista a su inesperada visita, en tanto su hermana sonreía.

Gakuko siempre escondía su miedo y nerviosismo detrás de una sonrisa. Aunque le había declarado la guerra no quería ganarle de esa forma a Luka. Se levantó y caminó hacia la persona de cabello rosado que tenía enfrente, esta retrocedió un par de pasos pero tropezó y calló al suelo. Gakuko se hincó a su altura, Gakupo estaba algo preocupado por la situación, peor, no podía actuar aún o de lo contrario todo lo que había logrado con Luka se iría al caño.

-Realmente, yo no quiero ganarle de esta forma –Dijo Gakuko acariciando el cabello rosado mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos azules.

Luka, en tanto, tenía un mal presentimiento. Su pecho se oprimía y le indicaba que nada saldría bien en los siguientes segundos. Apresurada huyó sigilosamente a la azotea para ver a su hermano Luki sobre Gakuko besándola

-¡¿Pero que rayos están pasando aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jajajajaja que tal les quedó el ojo? a que creyeron que era Luka quie había visto a Gakupo y su hermana besándose jajajaja. Bueno, las sorpresas no paran aquí jeje**


	19. No quiero perderte de ningún modo

**Bueno pues, primero voy a darles un par de avisos.**

** 1) Me quitaron el internet así que aprovechando que ando en casa de mis abuelos vengo a actualizar y **

**2)Por fin terminé esta historia de amor, yep, como leyeron, ayer a las 8:42 de la noche di el punto final a esto que se convirtió en mi tormento, si, es estresante.**

** Pero bueno, por falta de internet y por que no traje la memoria con el arhivo de la historia, subiré mañana de sopetón el resto de los capítulos para no hacerlos sufrir y por que veo que ya dejaron de leer esta historia, al menos así espero que uno que otro se asome a ver que esto finalmente terminó. Jaja que pesimista soy.**

**Bueno, quiero agradecerles a los que me acompañaron en esta travesía. Si, mejor les agradesco hoy y de una vez por que me dará lala hacerlo en el ciber al que valla mañana jajaja. **

**En fin, gracias Natty-chan, Leslie-Otani, Acuarius-san, Lalamaría, Lukamui-300, Angela 16, Megurine Isabel, Magetsu-chan, Luka kagamine, Marce, RinKagamine002, Kahx5 y darkness-alive. Si, tabien menciono a los que no estuvieron conmigo todos los capitulos que he subido, pero es por que sus comentarios me animaron a seguir hasta donde estoy ahora.**

**Los quiero, gracias, son lo máximo y espero disfruten de este capítulo. Más tarde hare una edición completa de todos los capítulos porque en retrospectiva tengo bastantes errores ortográficos y de cohesión, bueno, sin más aquí lo tienen hmm. A si, se me olvidaba, no verán más comentarios ni al principio ni al final de los siguientes capítulos, solo estará el contenido que cuenta.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19<br>No quiero perderte de ningún modo

-¡Tráiganme la cabeza de berenjena de ese blandengue! –Exigió Meiko, pero todos se la quedaron mirando raro –Ok no, pero quiero que lo traigan, necesito que prepare lo necesario para crear un buen ambiente y a parte las coreografías –Todos obedecieron, en tanto, Meiko aprovechaba para dormir un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Luka… -Dijo Luki mirando a su hermana, después vio la situación en la que estaba. Él sobre Gakuko, ni siquiera supo como había terminado así.

-¡Luki eres un pervertido sinvergüenza! –Gritó Luka al momento que golpeaba a su hermano. Luego se acercó para ayudar a que Gakuko se levantara –Lamento si Luki te hizo algo.

-No es nada, ni siquiera me tocó, solo se tropezó –Respondió la mujer samurái.

-Bueno, entonces… a si, Gakupo, Meiko te está buscando, será mejor que bajen antes de que se altere –Luka tomó a su hermano del cuello y bajó con él arrastrándolo por el suelo y las escaleras.

Gakupo y Gakuko quedaron nuevamente solos. El primero estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho, la segunda estaba un tanto arrepentida de haber obligado a su hermano a realizar tal pecado, pero en ambos una pregunta estaba presente.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que ser hermanos?

-Perdóname, hermano, solo…

-No lo expliques –Interrumpió el mayor –Yo te seguiré queriendo, pero solo como una hermana –Pasó a su lado, acarició su cabello y besó tiernamente su mejilla a lo que Gakuko solo atinó a sonrojarse –Luka es la única persona que cabrá en mi corazón, aunque tu también habites en él tendrás que aprender a compartir –Gakupo se marchó y su hermana se echó a llorar quedamente.

-Lo se… pero, yo te amo tanto… -Gakuko alzó la vista a la luna y la contempló con un rato, en lo que se calmaba, con sus ojos escarlatas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Bien muchachos, tenemos cada vez más el tiempo sobre nosotros, así que hoy mismo tenemos que tener preparadas la lista de canciones! –Exclamó Meiko.

Desde aquella noche pasaron dos días, Gakupo sentía a cada segundo que su vida terminaba. En esos dos días no había podido hablar a gusto con Luka y la relación con su hermana se había distanciado un poco, se sentía de lo peor ahora se encontraba en una mesa, siendo atendido por Alegna y pensando en como podría solucionar aquel problema por su cuenta. Ya le había quedado claro que a Meiko no le importaba en lo más mínimo el que se fuera o no, de lo contrarío en esos momentos estaría haciendo un plan de ataque a su casa mientras él mismo trataría de hacer entrar en razón, en vez de preocuparse por una de las tantas giras que han hecho.

Luka lo miró con algo de lástima, preocupación mejor dicho, lo amaba, no se lo había dicho en mucho tiempo y ahora le dolía verlo así. Gakuko también lo notó, pero sabía que si iba a su lado algo malo pasaría. La mujer samurái estaba frente a un espejo en el baño de mujeres, notaba que un ojo lo tenía azul cielo y el otro tenía la coloración rojo escarlata.

Media hora después, donde Iku volvió a pervertirse con Hime y atacó a Len como tres veces y a Miku una, Meiko anunció el horario del espectáculo.

-¡Ok todos préstenme atención si no quieren usar el lindo disfraz que nuestra modelo Ángela lleva puesto! –Dijo mientras señalaba con ambos brazos y expresión muy sonriente a la muchacha, la cual estaba vestida como conejita –Bueno, poniéndonos serios –Aclaró un poco la garganta –Revisando las ideas que nos dieron y el espacio de tiempo límite que siempre nos proporcionan los de Yamaha, todo parece indicar que se es posible realizar todo.

-¡Que bien! –Gritó Teto feliz mientras zarandeaba a Leyla, la cual trataba por todos los medios evitar que unos vasos de jugo se le calleran por el fuerte movimiento al que era sometida.

-El orden es el siguiente: Primero yo abriré el concierto con "Crimson", luego Kaito con "Shineba ii no ni", después Miku cantará "World is mine", Rin y Len sus partes en la "Saga del mal", Gakupo "Paranoid doll", Luka "Double lariat"…

-Oye, ¿no crees que ya es hora de escapar? –Susurró Leyla a Naty.

-Pues supuestamente ya está todo preparado, no me ha dicho nada Alegna –Naty desvió la mirada un poco, encontrando la de Pao, quien asintió con la cabeza y Naty respondió el gesto del mismo modo.

-Bien, es nuestra oportunidad –Ambas chicas se fueron "discretamente" del montoncito que se había formado alrededor de la castaña.

Segundos después una chicharra empezó a sonar, seguida de una luz roja que inundaba hasta el más recóndito lugar dentro del local y que además parpadeaba. Todos estaban algo extrañados y a la espera de que podría pasar, pero Iku era la que estaba un poco alterada por lo que fue por Len y Miku y los metió en el despacho de Ted.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó con una sonrisa la líder de Vocaloid. En pocos segundos las camareras se agruparon, vestidas de militares, frente a los cantantes y valla que no se veían para nada contentas.

-Por el honor de todas las camareras y el orgullo de nuestro jefe y del Neko Mimi Swich Café liberaremos el establecimiento de las garras de aquellos cantantes que no permiten que ganemos ingresos a nuestros bolsillos, por eso… -Del techo, no importa exactamente como o de donde, cayeron varias pistolas de agua, y estas tampoco estaban llenas necesariamente de agua -… Prepárense, Vocaloid, ¡a ser ESPAGUETISADOS!

Meiko rió sonoramente con autosuficiencia, mala señal tanto para la banda como para las camareras –Ya sabía de esta traición, ustedes no son nada discretas mis jóvenes amigas –Meiko esbozó una sonrisa que recorrió los nervios de hasta la fría Gakuko –Si ustedes van a espaguetisarnos entonces nosotros los haremos puré.

-¿Eh? –Dijeron todos, no entendiendo.

-Es que… bueno… -Tiró de una palanca, que Dios sabrá donde salió, y del techo cayeron varias pistolas de agua, pero no necesariamente cargadas con agua, sino más bien… -¡Nuestras municiones son puré de papas!

Y así comenzó una guerra, guerra que no duró más de dos horas en las cuales salieron heridos Rin, Dell, Leyla, Hime, Alegna, Neru (su celular de hecho, pero para ella era como si hubieran golpeado su alma), Teto y Haku, ahora solo quedaban de pie Gumi (quien estaba disfrazada de militar como Meiko para ese momento y con un cigarrillo de chocolate en su boca), Gakupo, Gakuko, Luki, Luka, Kaito, Pao, Ángela y Naty.

-¿Cómo piensan ganarnos, damitas? –Preguntó altaneramente Meiko señalando a las exhaustas sobrevivientes –Ustedes son solo tres y nosotros somos siete, además, tengo a dos ninjas y dos samuráis de mi lado, no tienen oportunidad –Y se echó a reír.

-No cante victoria aún –Naty sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. Meiko estaba a la expectativa de que podría ocurrir.

De pronto tres sombras salieron de la nada y empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra grandes cantidades de espagueti a los Vocaloid restantes. Luki y Kaito cayeron ante el sorpresivo ataque, el resto tuvo suerte de esquivar. Los demás que perdieron en la guerra ahora se encontraban comiendo sus municiones en alguna mesa apartada de toda la acción. Del había abierto un pequeño puesto de apuestas, hasta ahora la gran mayoría estaba del lado de Meiko, solo Alegna y Hime apoyaban a su propio equipo.

-¡Técnica infantil de la corriente Kamui: Pronóstico de lluvia de gatos! –Exclamaron Gakupo y Gakuko al mismo tiempo disparando al aire grandes cantidades de puré de papas. El puré quedó estampado en el techo, pero de a poco empezó a caer sobre sus adversarios, en ese solo movimiento Pao y Ángela fueron heridas.

-Tsk, tenemos que encargarnos de esos dos –Musitó Naty a sus ahora nuevos compañeros, curiosamente se trataba de Len, Miku e Iku.

-¡¿Pero qué?, traidores! –Exclamó Meiko al reconocer a sus cantantes faltantes.

-Listo, parece que más o menos ahora estamos parejos –Meiko bufó y disparó un par de veces, solo para darse cuenta después de que se le habían agotado las balas –Maldición.

-¡Muchachos es nuestra oportunidad! –Gritó Miku y empezaron a disparar a Meiko, pero ninguna bala le impactó porque al parecer Kaito se había interpuesto -¡Hey, eso es trampa!

-Si, Kaito, perdiste, no puedes entrar de nuevo al frente –Aclaró Meiko limpiando un poco los cabellos azules de su novio.

-Disculpa Meiko, pero esa última bala tenía una albóndiga –Se excuso sonriendo tontamente.

-Mi héroe –Bromeó la castaña regalándole un beso, el cual fue recibido gustosamente por su pareja. El momento no les duró mucho, una gran bola de espagueti se estampó en la cabeza de Meiko.

-¡Estas fuera! –Exclamó Iku saltando de alegría.

-Bueno, hoy ganas mañana pierdes, igual siempre serás una temida militar muy adorable para mi.

-Gracias por el alago –Meiko se abrazó al cuello de Kaito –Sácame de esta pocilga como si fuera una princesa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Así es, ustedes recuperan el Neko Mimi Swich, nosotros buscaremos otro lugar donde ensayar –Las camareras se pusieron a gritar como locas y Alegna y Hime cobraban su dinero por haber ganado la apuesta –Pero antes… ¡Fiesta!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban celebrando abajo, Gakupo era el único que no estaba disfrutando con sus amigos, simplemente estaba recargado contra el barandal que se encontraba en el techo mirando las luces de la ciudad, había oscurecido para ese momento y el lugar se veía hermoso. El escenario le recordó a cuando grabó "Towaie" junto con Kaito. Sonrió de medio lado recordando desde que entró a Vocaloid y en ese trayecto los inútiles intentos por enamorar de nuevo a Luka.

Suspiró con pesadez, Gakupo dirigió su mano a la falda de su vestimenta y de ella extrajo un cuchillo, puso el objeto punzocortante frente a su rostro y se lo quedó mirando fijamente por un rato, después pasó un dedo por la hoja de metal. Volvió a suspirar, no le gustaba para nada esa idea que pasaba por su mente, había prometido no volver a hacerlo, ¡se lo había prometido a Luka!

-¿Gakupo? –Y como quien dice: hablando del diablo –Gakupo, ¿qué está haciendo?

El mencionado se giró sobre sus talones para mirar de frente a su compañera y amiga. Ni siquiera tuvo la intención de guardar el cuchillo que sostenía con la mano derecha, Luka al verlo, de la impresión, tiró un par de vasos de refresco que cargaba con ambas manos y fue rápido donde el samurái.

-Luka… yo… -Intentó decir, pero sus palabras quedaron al aire por una cachetada que le propinó la chica de cabello rosado. Gakupo entornó los ojos de nuevo a la cantante y lo que vio le destrozó el alma.

Luka estaba llorando, con la mano extendida al cielo aún después de haberle golpeado. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, el ceño lo mantenía fruncido, se mordía el labio inferior y trataba de evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sin duda, a Luka le asustó el hecho de que Gakupo hubiera querido suicidarse de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	20. Adiós sin despedirme

Capítulo 20

Adiós sin despedirme

-Luka… -Susurró Gakupo avergonzado y bajando la mirada.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Le gritó la otra, pero eso solo puso peor al de pelo morado -¡Prometiste no volver a hacerlo, Gakupo, ME LO PROMETISTE! –Y volvió a arremeter con otra cachetada, pero esta hizo que el samurái se pusiera de rodillas y con la mirada gacha –Gakupo…

-No iba a hacer nada… no tenía intenciones de hacerlo… solo… solo…

-¡No me mientas, Gakupo! –Volvió a gritar con porte amenazante -¡¿De qué sirvió el apoyo que te di si tu siempre lo seguías haciendo…?

-¡¿A qué le llamas apoyo, a tus insultos, a tus golpes?, me ponías peor de lo que ya estaba, Luka, en ese tiempo nunca sentí que realmente te preocuparas por mi! –Espetó el samurái completamente iracundo y de pie.

-¡Siempre me he preocupado por ti! –Arremetió la otra.

-¡Pues no lo parece, nunca te he importado de verdad, ni en la secundaria ni ahora!

-¡¿Tu que sabes?

-¡Si hubiera sido verdad no hubiera estado en necesidad de hacer lo que tenía en mente!

-¡Gakupo si te mueres yo no sé qué hacer! –Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas y derramando lágrimas al por mayor. Ambos estaban dolidos, pero su orgullo estaba de por medio si mostraban arrepentimiento ahora –Gakupo, yo de verdad… de verdad te amo y…

-Señorita Luka –La interrumpió una voz y no la de su querido amigo. Luka levantó la mirada, cuando vio los ojos rojos escarlata posados sobre los suyos cayó en la inconsciencia –Lo siento, pero ya era demasiado –Profuso la muchacha levantándose, detrás de ella yacía el adormitado cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lamento haber llegado así sin más, hermano, pero no toleré que le gritara de esa forma la señorita Luka –Se disculpó Gakuko acariciando gentilmente el rostro de Gakupo, este solo se dejaba hacer. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-No importa… -Susurró en un hilo de voz –Gakuko… será mejor que nos vallamos esta noche.

-¿Estás seguro hermano? –Dijo Gakuko no muy convencida de la decisión que había tomado su hermano. Gakupo solo asintió.

-No me molestaría si Ma se encarga de eso –El comentario hizo que la chica samurái retrocediera un poco, espantada –O si tú lo hicieras, da lo mismo en todo caso.

-¿Hermano, te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Gakuko muy preocupada por las notas grabes que salían de la voz del cantante, bueno, mucho más grabes de lo normal. Gakupo solo dio a entender que si con un sonido gutural.

-Yo empezaré a hacer las maletas, tú haz lo tuyo –Gakupo salió del establecimiento, se subió a la camioneta y partió a la casa de los UTAU donde habían dejado lo faltante de sus cosas.

-¡Gakuko! ¿Tu hermano cabeza de berenjena ya se fue?, que bruto, debió haber esperado a Kaito para llevarse las cosas –Preguntó Meiko apareciéndose al lado de la muchacha y colocando su mano en el hombro de la misma.

-Si, pero necesito que ustedes también se vayan… a dormir.

En pocos instantes, con solo una mirada, tanto Meiko como el resto de Vocaloid y las camareras cayeron en un profundo sueño, pareciera que no despertarían en un buen rato. Después de eso, pasó una media hora antes de que Gakupo regresara. Gakuko le ayudó a bajar algunas las maletas, alegando que sería mejor no llevarse la camioneta para que no tuvieran muchas pistas de a donde se podrían haber ido.

Gakupo y Gakuko caminaron al aeropuerto, en auto harían alrededor de 45 minutos, pero a el paso en el que iban llegarían como en dos horas. Sin embargo eso no parecía importarle a los dos samuráis.

-_Meiko, me traicionaste… o al menos así lo siento yo, en todo caso, no creo poder volver a mirarla con respeto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al parecer Gakuko había sobre utilizado su poder somnífero o se le habría pasado la mano, pues no fue hasta que el sol alcanzaba su punto más alto en el cuelo cuando empezó a haber actividad en el Neko Mimi Swich Café. La primera en reaccionar fue Luka, quien al despertar estornudó varias veces pues se había quedado dormida en el techo del local.

La ninja bajó las escaleras y siguió estornudando, bien parecía que había pescado un pequeño resfriado así que se preparó una taza de café para calentarse un poco, pero aún así debería hacer todo lo posible por evitar la fiebre. Mas le valía llegar a casa de inmediato y tomar una buena y larga ducha de agua caliente para sentirse aliviada.

Meiko se levantó pocos minutos después que Luka, aunque lo que la terminó de despertar fue el rico aroma que desprende el café caliente y más en la mañana. Pero la castaña apenas se incorporó tuvo la urgente necesidad de ir al baño a vomitar. Pasó al lado de Luka, quien la miró extrañada, pero luego se preocupó cuando la escuchó expulsar la cena pasada.

-¿Te sientes bien, Meiko? –Preguntó la ninja.

-No… no en realidad… -Respondió en un hilo de voz, volviendo a soltar todo lo que se encontraba dentro de su estómago. Luka, ni tarda ni perezosa, fue por algún medicamento para ayudar a su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En media hora más tarde el resto se despertó, pero todos estaban sobre la castaña quien ahora se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la cafetería y siendo atendido por su novio cada quince segundos, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, si le dolía algo y otras cosas. En especial, Kaito juraba y perjuraba que el helado era la mejor medicina de todas.

-Ya chicos, ya me siento mejor, solo fue un mareo no es la gran cosa –Trató de aliviar la castaña a su grupito de amigos, bueno, mas que nada trataba de calmar a su novio.

-Pero Meiko, no debemos arriesgarnos a que algo te pase, yo no sabría que hacer –Dijo Kaito con los ojos llorosos, realmente preocupado por su bienestar.

-No hagas tanto escándalo –Meiko se iba a levantar, pero un fuerte mareo la devolvió a la silla. Entonces Iku empezó a sospechar –Ok, denme una pastilla y estaré bien…

-¡No! –Grito la jefa de camareras. Todos voltearon a verla –Es decir… bueno, no estoy muy segura… pero…

-¡Habla ya, Iku! –Exigió Alegna impaciente.

-Meiko, déjeme hacerle algunas preguntas… primero, ¿se ha sentido mareada últimamente, además de esta vez?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí, me he sentido un poco mal, pero no hay nada que una buena lata no arregle –La castaña sonrió.

-Entiendo, ¿le han molestado los aromas del baño o de la cocina?, es que le tocaba a Hime limpiar, pero como es una holgazana no quiso trabajar y…

-¡No hables más de la cuenta, Iku! –Regañó Hime.

-Pues… si, eso creo que me marea más, hasta casi no aguanto la nariz así –Respondió relajando un poco la cara.

-Ok, entonces… ¿se le han antojado cosas que quizás antes no comía?

-La verdad, asalté a Kaito un par de veces antes de venir aquí, no me gusta mucho el helado, pero si, en ese momento se me antojó –Aclaró la castaña –También asalté a Teto, a Rin, a Len y creo que me comí un insecto mientras dormía en la cabaña…

-Entonces…, por último –Cada vez las respuestas que daba Meiko hacían que lo que temía Iku se confirmara, y no era la única en pensar en eso, Kaito miraba a su novia con una expresión expectante -¿Cómo va su periodo?

En ese punto, la gran y temida Meiko, abrió los ojos de par en par. No supo que responder, aunque a estas alturas ya todos sabían que estaba ocurriendo ahí, daba lo mismo que pospusiera la noticia inevitable a que se la dijeran de una vez.

-Está… atrasado –Respondió por fin.

Miku y Rin se llevaron las manos a la boca, sorprendidas, pero lo estuvieron más al momento que Kaito se acercó a Meiko y le propinó una fuerte bofetada que calló a los pequeños murmullos que recién se formaban. Meiko no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, Kaito, aquel debilucho del cual se burlaba cuando quería sin que este reclamara, la había golpeado, nunca en su vida, por más cruel que ella haya sido con él, pensó que aquel amante apasionado de un dulce helado fuera a hacerle algo parecido. Un par de lágrimas salieron del rostro del cantante, de frustración, de enojo, de alegría… iba a ser padre. Rompió en llanto, tanto él como ella lo hicieron.

-No vuelvas a tomar… quiero que nuestro bebé nazca fuerte y sano… prométemelo, por favor, Meiko –Suplicó entre sollozos el futuro padre.

-Claro… no solo te lo prometo… te lo juro… -Respondió igualmente la futura madre.

-Aún hay que hacer una prueba, iré a la farmacia, espérenme aquí –Profuso Iku saliendo del lugar. Meiko y Kaito se sonrieron y se besaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En todo ese tiempo, nadie, salvo Luka, notó que Gakupo ni Gakuko se encontraba ahí; todos estaban más asombrados y entretenidos con la noticia de que Meiko sería madre.

Aún a si, Luka no pudo contagiarse de aquella felicidad que irradiaba Kaito, ella estaba más entretenida buscando en sus memorias el momento que compartió la noche pasada con Gakupo. No fue la más hermosa de todas, le gritó, le volvió a insultar, como si el beso que compartieron no hubiera valido nada. Aunque le dijo que lo amaba, Gakuko intervino en el momento justo.

-Gakupo… -Susurró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Les informamos a los pasajeros que desean abordar el vuelo número 35423, por favor pasen al anden"

-Ya es hora, Gakuko…

-Si, hermano.

Gakupo sintió la necesidad de ser apoyado por alguien, Gakuko fue quien le brindó ese apoyo tomando su mano y apretándola, eso bastó para calmar un poco el afligido corazón del samurái.

Pero la mirada de ambas se encendió. El único ojo azul que mantenía Gakuko pasó a ser completamente rojo escarlata.


	21. La historia de Shin y Ma

Capítulo 21

La historia de Shin y Ma

-Hogar dulce hogar –Musitó con ironía el samurái-cantante-bailarín-amante de las berenjenas y poseedor de un título muy largo. En su vida esperó volver a visitar aquella vieja mansión, comparable a un palacio de la época Edo.

Paredes blancas con enredaderas florales, rejas pintadas de negro en punta, el terreno abarcaba cuatro hectáreas fácilmente, todo bordeado por las paredes, las enredaderas y el enrejado. Para Gakupo, esa extensión le parecía algo exagerada, aunque cuando él tenía prácticas hasta le parecía que el espacio no bastaba.

-Mamá estará feliz de verte de nuevo, te tenemos una muy bonita sorpresa, hermano mayor –Gakuko sonrió y salió corriendo hacia su casa. Gakupo algo cohibido por el comentario de la muchacha fue tras ella aunque esta le llevaba ya bastante ventaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Volvimos –Anunció Gakuko moviendo la puerta corrediza de entrada.

Frente a ella estaban tres personas, un hombre adulto de cabello largo y morado hasta la cintura, facciones un poco toscas, pero atractivo a la vista; la pequeña barba que cubría su barbilla le daba una imagen muy madura. La siguiente, una mujer con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, facciones muy finas y detalladas, como una escultura de Miguel Ángel; de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, piel pálida y ojos azules igual que el hombre, ella estaba sentada sobre las piernas de este. Por último, un pequeñín (comparado con Gakupo, claro) sostenía con sus manos una flauta de madera, sus ojos eran de azul claro y su cabello de un tono magenta. Los tres vestían kimonos violetas.

-Padre, Madre, Gaki, es bueno verlos a todos –Saludó Gakuko con una reverencia, la cual fue casi inmediatamente desecha por un abrazo que le dio su familia.

-Hermana… -Susurro el pequeño, el cual respondía al nombre de Gaki.

-Hola a todos –Dijo Gakupo al juntarse a donde se encontraban los demás. El padre de Gakuko, su padre, lo miró duramente por unos momentos, pero ablandó el gesto para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Te eché mucho de menos, Gakupo –Y el samurái cantante devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

-¿Gakupo? –El pequeño se acercó al samurái y se lo quedó mirando, después esbozó una ligera sonrisa –Hermano, yo también te extrañe –Gaki fue a abrazarlo al igual que su madre.

-Pero mira hijo, cómo as crecido –La mujer a parte de abrazarlo, se pasó besando toda su cara a lo que su padre y hermanos miraron con gracia.

-Ya mamá, no es necesario todo eso –Decía Gakupo abochornado por los exagerados cariños que le daba su madre. Se libró de ellos apartándola un poco, ella se quejó un poco pero le sonrió. Entonces Gakupo se dirigió a su hermano menor –Valla Gaki, tu también has crecido. No me mandaron fotos de ti en todo lo que estuve allá –Dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos del menor.

-¡Deja eso, hermano, mira como me dejaste el peinado! –Se quejó Gaki haciendo un gracioso puchero. Gakuko veía la escena feliz con su padre al lado –Pero bueno, seguiste tu sueño, ¿no?, te volviste un exitoso cantante.

-¿Me han escuchado? –Preguntó Gakupo feliz de que lo hayan apoyado en su carrera, sin que él lo supiera, pero significaba bastante para él.

-Padre no hace más que poner discos donde tu cantas, es una lástima que no participes en muchos, tienes una preciosa voz hijo –Alagó su madre.

-Sí, una igual a la de tu madre –Le siguió su padre –Kuma y yo estamos orgullosos de ti.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me pidieron que regresara? –Cuestionó extrañado y triste –Si estaban tan orgullosos.

-Por una simple razón… "Un samurái no retrocede a su palabra", tienes que cumplir el trato hasta el final –Musitó su padre bajando la mirada. También él a veces había pensado que el "código del guerrero" podía llegar a ser demasiado –Lo lamento hijo mío, pudiste haber llegado lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Demasiada atención… muchachos… no puedo… respirar –Trataba de articular una sofocada Meiko, estaba atendida por Kaito hasta la coronilla, literalmente.

-A una mujer embarazada se le deben cumplir todos sus caprichos –Dijo Kaito buscando la forma de abrazarla entre tanto peluche y comida.

-¡¿Es que acaso nadie se ha dado cuenta de que ni Gakupo ni Gakuko se encuentra aquí? –Gritó Luka desesperada de que nadie notara la ausencia de su amigo.

Todos se la quedaron viendo extrañados. ¿A caso Gakupo no se había quedado dormido en la camioneta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En tanto, Gakupo estaba en su habitación, bueno, la que era su alcoba hace más de siete años. Nada había cambiado, pareciera que solo habían entrado ahí a retirar el polvo. Incluso un burrito que había dejado a medio comer seguía sobre su almohada, pero por una u otra razón no quiso tirarlo.

Escuchó como la puerta corrediza se abría y como alguien entraba hasta sentarse a su lado. Seguro era Gakuko, pues era la única persona que habitaba en esa gran mansión tradicional que no podía permiso para acceder a una habitación; la servidumbre e incluso su familia avisaban antes de entrar.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no fueron ni Gakuko ni Gakupo los que hablarían. La mirada escarlata de la muchacha se intensificó al igual que la azulina del joven cantante.

-Es un milagro que no trajeras un arma contigo a la hora de verme –Dijo Shin, el demonio que habitaba en Gakupo.

-Bueno, hoy no tengo ganas de pelear –Respondió Ma, quien poseía a Gakupo en diversos casos –También porque este lugar me trae recuerdos, bueno, antes de que construyeran estas paredes claro está.

-Si, aquí fue donde nos conocimos, ¿verdad? –Ma asintió con la cabeza, después la apoyó en el hombro de Shin.

***Hace unos pocos milenios, en medio de una de tantas guerras que debatían el territorio y dominio del antiguo Japón, un samurái meditaba con la espata sobre su cabeza sentado en una gran roca.

Respiraba pausadamente, se encontraba sumamente concentrado hasta que algo que le fue arrojado rompió el momento de paz.

-Así que una mercenaria se atreve a atacarme, a mi, ¡al gran samurái Shin! –Exclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie y en posición de combate. Frente a él apareció un encapuchado mucho más pequeño.

-Este es territorio de mi pueblo, no dejaré que alguien como tu invada mi hogar –Respondió firmemente el mercenario. Shin solo atinó a estallar en carcajadas.

-Pues veamos qué tan bueno eres, pero debo advertirte, nadie ha siquiera rosado mi armadura ¡Estás perdido! –Exclamó antes de abalanzarse contra el mercenario.***

-Pero en ese entonces yo no sabía que eras una chica –Profuso Shin mirando el cielo por la ventana del cuarto de Gakupo.

-Y cuando lo supiste casi te daba un infarto –Ma rió –Una chica, mucho más joven que tu; te había pateado el trasero todas las veces que nos enfrentamos.

-¡Yo también te gané algunas veces! –Se excusó a lo que Ma volvió a reír.

Pero calló, recordó que poco después de que Shin descubrió que ella era una chica vino lo peor: El inicio de su tormento eterno.

***Hace miles de años, mucho después de que la mercenaria y el samurái se conocieran y pasaran de ser rivales a amigos cercanos, en un pequeño festival que celebraba el final de la contienda del pueblo de Ma, quienes habían ganado, los dos buscaban algo con que entretenerse pues estaban muy aburridos sin las batallas a las cuales asistían día y noche. Shin había aceptado ayudar a Ma a librarse de los invasores que acosaban la pequeña aldea.

Esa misma noche un caballero llegó a entregarle un sobre a Shin, este al abrirlo y leer el contenido palideció horriblemente, tanto que asustó, y le causó algo de gracia, a Ma. Shin desapareció poco después y la mercenaria no supo de él hasta pasados dos días.

El samurái evadió olímpicamente la ronda de preguntas que le había impuesto Ma, incluso en la cama que compartían pudo evitar responderle en sueños. La muchacha era muy persistente en cuanto a descubrir secretos, después de todo descubrirlos era parte de su trabajo en algunas ocasiones. Al final, Shin no pudo aguantar más y respondió.

-Estoy comprometido y tendré que casarme en dos día exactamente, es el tiempo que tengo para volver –Dijo montando su caballo y mirando con melancolía a Ma.

-Me dejas… ¡¿después de las noches que pasamos juntos? –Le reclamó al borde de las lágrimas.***

-Se lo que piensas –Dijo Shin sacando a Ma de su ensoñación, ella tenía la mirada perdida en alguna mancha en la pared –Quién diría que un caso como el nuestro molestaría a la diosa.

-Eres un idiota –Musitó Ma.

***Shin se fue dejando a Ma despechada, más que nada, iracunda, sus ojos brillaban más que el fuego mismo, pero supo que no podía hacer nada. Ma lloró por dos días hasta que recordó que la boda se celebraría esa misma tarde, entonces calló en desconsuelo absoluto.

Su madre, preocupada por la felicidad de su hija, creyó que lo mejor para ella era contraer nupcias con su primo, él siempre la quiso y la protegió incluso cuando sabía de la relación secreta que sostenía con Shin. La ley de su pueblo era clara: un samurái no debe relacionarse jamás con un mercenario o ninja, por eso la madre de Ma pensaba que para llenarla de honor y felicidad lo más recomendable era unirla a un hombre fuerte que realmente respetara las leyes y costumbres.

Lo que no sabían es que Shin había cancelado su compromiso en el momento que apenas cruzó la puerta de entrada a su aldea, no fue fácil, de eso no hay duda, pero al final logró lo que quería. Sin embargo lo obligaron a quedarse una semana más pese a su deseo de volver lo antes posible a donde se encontraba Ma. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo otra carta llegó a manos de Shin, pero está lo dejó peor que la anterior, la boda de Ma se llevaría a cabo en dos días, ¿Qué irónico, no?

Al contrario de Ma, Shin estalló en cólera, sus ojos eran más oscuros que la noche misma, pero extrañamente emanaba un brillo de esa negra mirada, e inmediatamente llamó a los hombres que tenía a su mando. La rabia lo controlaba, no permitió que nadie descansara en las noches y avanzaron imparables hasta el amanecer, donde vieron las primeras casas del pueblo de Ma.

-¡No dejen nada con vida!

Y las órdenes de Shin se cumplieron, nadie se salvó de aquella masacre, salvo Ma que logró esconderse. Cuando ella creyó que todo se calmó salió de su escondite, pero la vista de lo que algún día fue su hogar en esos momentos era muy perturbadora. Todo en llamas, el cielo tormentoso y la figura de Shin viendo complacido como se consumía el lugar. Lo peor fue ver como el samurái atravesaba con su katana a su primo, la persona con la que se casaría, pero mas que eso su mejor amigo. Shin retrocedió y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Ma fue donde el cuepo de su primo y lo sostuvo en su regazo.

Ma no contuvo las lágrimas, pero todo lo que podía hacer ahora era mirar con odio a Shin y sus hombres, seguramente él ya sabía que ella aún seguía con vida, pero no haría nada.

Algún día tendría oportunidad de vengarse***


	22. ¿A donde te fuiste?

Capítulo 22

¿A donde fuiste?

-¡Gakupo será un holgazán, pero es demasiado que siga durmiendo a las 12 de la tarde! –Exclamó Luka fastidiada de que no hayan tomado en cuenta su reclamo anterior.

-Seguro se fue a tomar algo con Gakuko, un desayuno tal vez –Respondió tranquilamente Neru.

No pensó que realmente Gakupo importara tan poco para ellos, incluso Dell parecía estar mas interesado jugando pacman en su laptop que preocuparse por su mejor amigo.

Meiko en tanto resentía un poco los mareos, bueno, no era nada que no pudiera controlar o al menos soportar, pero por alguna razón las palabras de Luka le hacían sentirse un poco peor. Pestañeó varias veces hasta que, después de sentir como si algo callera en su cabeza, recordó la visita de Gakuko a la habitación de Dell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Disculpe jovencito, pero el joven amo lo está esperando en la sala para su clase –Llamó una señora mayor a un joven de cabello castaño, el cual estaba acomodando algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta de cuero café.

-Si, no se preocupe, solo me estaba preparando –Se excuso sonriéndole –Por cierto, ¿podría encargarle esta carta?, necesito que llegue lo más pronto posible.

-No hay problema, pero dese prisa, el joven amo no es muy paciente –Y la señora se fue.

-Ojala Miku se aplicara como este niño –Susurró con gracia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ya recordé! –Gritó de pronto la castaña para luego revolverse los cabellos con furia -¡Maldición ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

-¿Qué cosa, Meiko?

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, mierda…! –Esos y otros improperios salieron de la voca de Meiko. Estaba realmente enojada consigo misma, al paso que iba seguramente Meiko terminaría calva antes que Len.

-Ya, Meiko, dinos ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Con un demonio! –Luka no aguantó más, así que sacó su enorme atún y se disponía a golpearla con él, pero Luki se le adelantó con un abanico.

-Antes de que permita que mi dulce hermana te haga algo, mejor confiesa, Meiko ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? –Exigió saber el mayor de los Megurine.

Meiko, ya más relajada solo suspiró y explicó el verdadero asunto que giraba alrededor de la llegada de Gakuko. La exclamaciones de sorpresa no fueron nuevas, Rin y Miku se sentían muy mal de no haber hecho nada por su amigo, en tanto Luki sintió la derrota total, realmente Gakuko era un enemigo de cuidado. Es decir, ¿con qué cinismo se puso a jugar una guerra que desde el comienzo tenía ganada? Bien parecía que disfrutó hacerle ese mal a su hermana y a quienes supieron su secreto, pero se preguntaba si Gakupo sabía y se había dejado llevar por su hermana. Prefería no pensarlo ni investigarlo, era por el bien de Luka.

Los barullos fueron silenciados por el sonido de un teléfono celular.

-¿Bueno?... si, soy yo… como diga, voy para allá.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Dell? –Preguntó Haku mirando al muchacho.

-Era mi jefe, dice que me he desaparecido bastante y que si no quiero que me despida tengo que hacer una entrega urgente –Respondió dándole un último sorbo a la taza de café que permanecía al lado de su computadora portátil, después se marchó sin mediar otra palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Entiendes?, para resolver la fórmula solo divides en tres partes el problema y entonces…

-Disculpe la molestia maestro Kiyoteru, pero la señora Kuma necesita la presencia del joven amo, es urgente al parecer.

-Bien, supongo que tendremos una pausa –Kiyoteru sonrió y dejó que el chavo que estaba sentado frente a él se reritara junto con la anciana. En tanto, el castaño se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Él también necesitaba un descanso.

-Hey amigo, ¿te parece si bebemos un poco? –Kiyoteru refunfuñó ante la propuesta, más que nada porque no importaba cuanto tiempo viviera con ese sujeto, jamás se acostumbraría al acento con el que siempre hablaba.

-Al, sabes que prefiero una soda antes que el licor –Respondió.

-Oh vamos, no seas así amigo, el patrón me regaló esta botella hace una semana y esperaba que volvieras para tomármela contigo –Suplicó el otro.

-¿Y por que no mejor invitas a Ann? –Volvió a responder tratando de mantener los ojos cerrados.

-Por que ella no tiene tan buen paladar como tu.

-Eso lo dices porque te venció la última vez.

-Tsk, eres imposible –Masculló y Kiyoteru solo escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse. Su momento te tranquilidad podía empezar ahora.

-Kiyoteru, ¿viste a Al por aquí? ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el lugar conmigo? ¿Me ayudas a escribir una carta? ¿Puedo ver que escondes en tu maleta? ¿Son lentes reales o falsos?

Bueno, tal vez no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_¿Tanto escándalo por un sobre?, Dios, espero que después del concierto ya no necesite trabajar de cartero_ –Pensó Dell con las manos en los bolsillos y un sobre blanco en su boca. Caminaba tranquilo por la calle hasta que, sin fijarse muy bien por donde iba, chocó con una muchachita.

-Perdone, no conozco muy bien este lugar, ¿podría indicarme donde queda esta dirección? –La chica le extendió un papel, Dell lo tomó y le extrañó el lugar a donde quería dirigirse.

-Amiga, eso queda un poco más lejos de aquí, creo que lo mejor sería que vuelvas con quien te envió aquí y le pidas mejores indicaciones –Respondió Dell mirando a la chica, por extraño que parezca le recordaba un poco a Miku por las coletas que llevaba y a parte de su tono de voz que también era idéntico.

-Oh, ya veo, gracias –Tomó de vuelta el papel y se marchó de la vista de Dell.

-¿Quién será esa niña? –Se preguntó, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia, y retomando su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si y fue cuando Gakupo tomó los pechos de Luka y… -Y no pudo Gumi seguir con su relato, pues la última mencionada le estrelló su atún en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, Hime retrocedió esperando no ser la siguiente.

-Hay esta niña siempre habla más de la cuenta –Musitó Luka mirando el cuerpo de Gumi. Poco después llegó Dell aún con el sobre en la boca –Eso fue rápido.

-Si, solo era esta cosa –Tomó la carta y se la dio a Meiko –Es para Miku.

"Buenas, querida Miku, esta carta es para avisarle que no podré seguirte dando clases. Al parecer fui contratado, sin que yo lo supiera, como maestro particular para el hijo de una familia rica. Espero Meiko pueda entender que también será posible que no pueda formar parte de Vocaloid de ahora en más, sin embargo, eso aún no lo tengo confirmado. Como sea, del otro lado de la hoja en la que he escrito encontrará los nombres de amigos míos que podrían seguir ayudándole en los estudios.

Se despide: Kiyoteru Hiyama

PD: Sonará extraño, pero parece que entré al mundo de los Gakupos jaja"

-Lo que me faltaba –Musitó Meiko después de leer en voz alta la carta –Primero Gakupo y ahora Kiyoteru, ¡¿Quién sigue?

-Oye, Meiko, mira el sobre –Dijo Luka curiosa de ver un sello con forma de "K" sobre la cera morada en el papel –También revisa la fecha.

-Vaya, si que es interesante –Se dijo Meiko para si, pero las miradas insistentes de todos sobre ella le hizo dar a conocer su descubrimiento a todos –La fecha es del día de hoy, una carta tarda al menos dos semanas si no es que se trata de una factura.

En la mente de la castaña se formulaban tres preguntas: ¿Qué significaba la letra "K" en el sello?, ¿qué tan importante era esa familia para la cual trabajaba ahora Kiyoteru como para que su correspondencia llegara inmediatamente el día que se mandó?, y ¿Qué quiso decir con "mundo de los Gakupos"?

-¡Chicos, tenemos un caso y nadie dormirá hasta que descubramos el paradero de nuestro blandengue amigo Gakupo!

-¡Si señora! –Respondieron todos militarmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué tal hermanita? –Luka dio un brinco del susto al escuchar la voz de Luki a sus espaldas -¿Por qué no estás abajo?

-No es nada, Luki, solo quise respirar algo de aire fresco –Respondió la ninja con la mirada fija a la ciudad. Ambos se encontraban en el techo del Café.

-Ya veo –Luki se puso al lado de ella, recargando su peso sobre el barandal que impedía que cayeran al suelo -¿En que piensas?

-En que tu y Gakuko harían una bonita pareja –Dijo cortante.

-Oh vamos hermanita –Luki rió por el comentario, pero después se imaginaba una situación donde él y la mujer samurái eran los protagonistas y vio que era cierto, ellos harían una linda pareja –Tu y Gakupo también la harían.

-No inventes –Luka golpeó el hombro de Luki a modo de juego, después un suspiro escapó de los labios de la ninja.

-¿Tanto te importa él?

-¿Tu qué crees, no te basta con que te lo confiese en mis cartas y correos? –Luki negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa adornando su rostro –Bien –Luka aclaró un poco su garganta -¡Me gusta Gakupo Kamui! –Gritó a la ciudad aunque claro que los que se encontraban abajo lo escucharon, pero no fue mucha sorpresa.

-Deberías decírselo.

-Corrección, debí decírselo mientras aún estaba aquí.

-Lo encontraremos, descuida –Luki posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y después se fue.

En tanto, las mismas preguntas que surgieron en Meiko agobiaban la mente de la ninja, pero después de meditarlas un poco la respuesta era más que obvia. Ni tarda ni perezosa bajó las escaleras a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-¡Meiko, ¿cuál es el remitente de la carta?


	23. ¡No dejemos pendientes!

Capítulo 23

¡No dejemos pendientes!

-¿El monte Fuji? ¿Gakupo vive en el monte Fuji? –Preguntó Rin sorprendida mientras ahorcaba a Len por haberse tomado la última mandarina del cesto de frutas.

-Y es rico al parecer –Agregó Gumi con una sonrisa. A Rin le aparecieron signos de yenes en los ojos mientras que en su mente se formulaba un plan para hacerse de todos esos billetes.

Todos se encontraban empacando las cosas que habían llevado al Neko Mimi Swich Café inmediatamente de que Luka logró confirmar la ubicación de la casa donde vivía Gakupo, aunque Meiko tuvo mucho que ver pues ella era la única persona a la cual el presidente de Yamaha no podía repelar nada, ni siquiera información confidencial y personal. Neru, Teto y Haku ayudaban a las camareras a limpiar sus destrozos del Café, por que no limpiaron después de su guerra de comida y el lugar apestaba; mientras que Kaito, Dell y Luki cargaban las últimas cosas que faltaban a las camionetas y Miku y Gumi preparaban unos bocadillos para el camino.

-¿Meiko, no se te olvida algo? –Preguntó Iku acercándose a la líder de los cantantes.

-¿Mis latas de cerveza?

-¡Meiko! –Gritó Kaito enojado, aunque sabía que la castaña lo había dicho en broma.

-No… esto… el concierto…

-¡En la torre! –Exclamó Meiko, se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle.

Prácticamente tenían las horas contadas para que se realizara a cabo la primera presentación y sería una pena tener que cancelar todo, sin contar el regaño que tendría que escuchar de sus patrocinadores, de la disquera y de los nuevos jefes de Gumi. Si, sería una lata tener que tirar todo por la borda. A parte, Iku también participaría, se lo había prometido porque en ella pudo verse a si misma antes de la llegada de Miku, una joven con afanes de triunfar viéndose opacada por alguien más joven. De pronto una idea surcó la mente de la castaña.

-¡Haku, ¿Dónde guardaste la basura de la oficina de Ted?

-Está en esa bolsa, pero no se para que la quieres –Respondió la muchacha, pero fue apartada de un empujón del paso de la castaña.

Meiko buscaba entre los papeles que se encontraban dentro de la bolsa negra que había abierto, buscó y buscó hasta que halló lo que estaba buscando. Sacó rápidamente su teléfono celular y empezó a marcar algunos números anotados sobre el papel que sostenía con la otra de sus manos.

-¿Bueno, León?

-Que milagro escuchar tu dulce voz, Meiko –Respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Es una suerte que no hayas cambiado tu celular en todos estos años! –Se alegró Meiko. Teto, Gumi y Haku no pudieron evitar la curiosidad y situarse a su alrededor –Oye, ¿aún estás a cargo de la academia de música?

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Su interlocutor parecía algo confundido.

-¿Lola y Miriam también trabajan contigo?

-También, pero aún no me has respondido –León sonrió del otro lado de la línea -¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Qué te parece la idea de volver al escenario? –Meiko tuvo que apartar su oído del teléfono, pues además de la voz de León pudo distinguir el grito de dos personas más –Ustedes también están invitadas, Lola y Miriam, pero necesito a sus mejores estudiantes para esto.

-No hay problema, te tendré listo unos nombres para mañana…

-¡No, necesito a esos muchachos ahora mismo, en el negocio de Ted y más te vale estar presente en menos de media hora con al menos seis cantantes o me encargaré de que no vuelvas a tomar un micrófono en tu vida! –Amenazó Meiko cortando la comunicación -¡¿Y ustedes que miran? –Dijo a quienes estaban sobre ella, estas solo volvieron a limpiar lo suyo rápidamente, mas que nada con miedo.

Media hora después, Meiko estaba afuera del Neko Mimi Swich golpeando el suelo insistentemente con su pie. Kaito y los demás la esperaban en la camioneta, no podían decirle que se olvidara del asunto porque no querían ser regañados por "la dama tarro de hierro"… y por que también les importaba conservar sus empleos.

-¡Lamentamos la tardanza! –Meiko oyó a su derecha. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y se encontró una muy agradable sorpresa, Kaito bajó para ver a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Es un bonito reencuentro, ¿no? Los Vocaloid originales reunidos de nuevo –Comentó una muchacha de cabello largo y oscuro.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, Kaito? –Saludó otra mujer, pero esta tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos verde jade. Meiko se apresuró a abrazar a ambas antes de que Kaito pudiera decir nada.

-¡Lola, Miriam, cuanto extrañé su compañía en las noches! –Tras el comentario el resto no pudo evitar pensar mal, pero igualmente no dijeron algo al respecto.

-Bueno, a lo que vinimos –Dijo León, un muchacho alto de cabello rubio –Meiko, estos son los muchachos que prometen bastante –León hizo que cuatro jóvenes, dos hombres y dos mujeres, quedaran frente a la castaña –Ellos son, Bruno, Clara, Oliver y Yuzuki Yukari.

Meiko hizo una mueca de disgusto, ella esperaba a más, necesitaba al menos a diez. Con Iku sumaban ocho, pero faltaban dos más y el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Estando a punto de arrancarse los cabellos, un par de personas cruzando al otro lado de la calle llamaron su atención.

-¡Lily, SeeU! –Las mencionadas voltearon. Ambas eran rubias, pero Lilý tenía el cabello lizo y SeeU rizado, además de que esta usaba una diadema con orejas de gato –Que bueno que las veo –Dijo Meiko una vez que llegó a su lado -¿Qué me dicen de dar un concierto?

-Pues por mi bien, pero…

-¡Excelente! –Cortó Meiko y se llevo a ambas al interior del café de Ted, junto con Lola, León, Miriam, Kaito, Iku y los demás muchachos, quienes no sabían que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, así lo haremos: Miriam, Lola y León serán de equipo técnico por un momento, darán presentación a ustedes chicos, luego SeeU y Lily darán inicio al concierto, cada una deberá cantar al menos tres canciones, después aparecerá Oliver. Oliver, según este pequeño reporte que hizo León, tú cantas en ingles y tu japonés no es tan malo, tienes dos canciones pero eso no me basta, así que harás "cover" de una canción de Len; luego irá Yuzuki. Yuzuki, por lo que veo apenas y tienes una canción, tendrás que hacer dos "cover" míos. Bruno y Clara, a los dos les gusta cantar a dueto, pero solo Clara tiene los tres solos necesarios, perdona Bruno, pero tu participación estará limitada en esta ocasión, cantarás una de Kaito. Iku, quiero que me sorprendas con esa canción que tienes planeada desde hace mucho, no me decepciones. León, Miriam y Lola, ustedes cerrarán el concierto después de los duetos de Bruno y Clara.

Oliver, un muchachito rubio que vestía como marinero y unas vendas cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, miraba a Meiko con admiración.

Yuzuki era una niña de piel blanquecina y cabello lila, tenía una chamarra negra con orejas grandes que la hacían parecer un conejo; parecía que se estaba durmiendo pues entrecerraba los ojos de a ratos.

Bruno era alto, de piel quemada, cabello castaño y chino, vestía una playera azul oscuro y un chaleco negro, siempre llevaba un sombrero sobre su cabeza; tenía tomada de la mano a Clara.

Clara era de piel blanca, cabello oscuro, largo y rizado, unos lentes en forma de corazón colgando en su cuello le servían de accesorio; ella prestaba atención a las indicaciones de la castaña.

-Ese es el plan, ¿están de acuerdo? –Todos asintieron –Bien, cuento con ustedes –Meiko se dirigió a Alegna –Se que esto será malo para el negocio, pero solo te pido un día más para estos muchachos, mañana en la noche será el concierto ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

Alegna suspiró antes de responder –Más te vale que esos boletos estén en el buzón de cada una de las que trabajamos aquí –Sonrió y Meiko la abrazó en agradecimiento.

Después de eso Kaito y su novia se marcharon –Una cosa más –Bueno, solo Kaito pues Meiko asomó la cabeza por la puerta de entrada –Es una guerra de bandas, así que… sin presiones, ¿quieren? –Acto seguidó la castaña desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos en la guerra?, conocemos a las de UTAU y son buenas –Dijo Dell revisando algunas cosas en su computadora portátil –Además, parece que sin Teto a la cabeza tuvieron que conseguir a alguien que haga el trabajo de líder.

-Teto, ¿sabías algo al respecto? –Preguntó Luka curiosa. Teto pensaba tratando de recordar algo, hasta que chasqueó los dedos.

-Creo que se llama Mitsuko Arisa, pero no se mucho, apenas y cruce palabra con ella cuando vi como Defoko le daba el mando –Respondió sonriente la mayor.

-Entonces será una sorpresa ver como lidera al grupo.

-Participarán Defoko, Momone Momo, Nagome Mako, Hita Mitsuki, Kanisane Reo y Luna.

-¿Nuestra Luna?, pequeña traidora –Masculló Meiko.

-No, recuerda que hay dos Lunas, Meiko –Apresuró a calmarla Miku.

Sería una travesía algo complicada, Kaito ya podía oler discusiones, paradas emergentes, neumáticos rotos y golpes de Meiko, sin embargo eso parecía agradarle pues en ningún momento borró su sonrisa característica del rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Espero eso haya quedado atrás.

-Shin, estamos malditos, no hay forma de que eso haya quedado atrás, de ningún modo –Musitó Ma bajando la mirada –Por eso, ¡aún puedo vengar la muerte de Luke! –Ma se levantó descubriendo a la vez un par de cuchillos de sus mangas y abalanzándose sobre Shin, quien para defenderse desenvainó la katana de su cintura.


	24. Espera por nosotros

Capítulo 24

Espera por nosotros

-¡Jaque mate!

-No puedo creerlo, hasta mi esposa me derrota en ajedrez –Lloriqueó Gako ante la mirada divertida de su esposa Kuma.

-Vamos, ambos sabemos que no fuiste un muchacho inteligente –Soltó ácidamente la señora, pero con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Eres cruel, sigues siendo la misma chica cruel de la cual me enamoré –Siguió llorando hasta que la interrupción de su hijo mas chico lo alertó.

-¡Gakupo y Gakuko están peleando afuera! –Gritó Gaky.

-Pero si apenas llegaron, esos niños –Suspiró Kuma desenvainando una katana que dentía oculta en el interior de su kimono, más Gako se encargó de que Gaky no viera exactamente de qué parte del kimono lo sacó –¿Les parece ir a jugar con ellos?

La mirada que les dedicó la mujer heló la sangre de los dos hombres, incluso a uno que otro de la servidumbre que pasaba por ahí y veía la expresión de la señora de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tenemos que ir al puerto primero, pero no es muy conveniente ir por aquí o tardaremos medio día –Dijo Kaito viendo como empezaba a amontonarse el tráfico -¿Qué habrá pasado? –Se preguntó.

-En la siguiente intersección da vuelta, si vamos por ese camino tardaremos al menos seis horas, pero deberás seguir mis indicaciones al pie de la letra –Dijo Dell al conductor, Haku miraba en la computadora que estaba en las piernas de su novio un programa de localización global.

-De acuerdo –Seis horas no le gustaban, pero era mejor que doce hacia el puerto que los dejaría donde vivía Gakupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Deja de moverte para que pueda comerte como sushi!

-Ni loco permitiré que me hagas eso, siempre fuiste una pésima cocinera.

-¡Oigan! ¿Es un pleito personal o cualquiera puede entrarle? –Llamó Kuma no queriendo importunar el "entrenamiento" de sus dos hijos.

-Querida, ¿no lo vez?, ambos están poseídos nuevamente –Profuso Gaku yendo rápidamente donde estaba el combate, interponiéndose entre Shin y Ma -¡Gaky, Kuma, ustedes por Ma, yo me encargo de Shin!

Los otros dos obedecieron. Gaky no era tan hábil con la espada como su hermana mayor, pero gracias a que su madre estaba ahí para salvarle el pellejo de cuando en cuando. Kuma siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, de cuando en cuando reía, se notaba divertida por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no por eso bajaba su ritmo pues tenía que cuidar de su hijo más chico. En cambio Gako superaba a Shin en fuerza, como se había demostrado cuando en más de una ocasión logró penetrar la defensa del demonio, pero en velocidad dejaba mucho que desear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Todos los días son así? –Preguntó alguien viendo el combate desde una de las ventanas que daban al patio trasero.

-No todos, solo cuando el patroncito bebe más de la cuenta o su esposa está disgustada por algo –Respondió otra persona al lado de la primera.

-Ya veo, bueno, ¡sírveme otro vaso! –Estaba algo ebrio, pero lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que Gakupo era quien estaba peleando en el patio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo están ustedes? –Preguntó Gaku mientras unía espaldas con Kuma y Gaky. Por un momento habían perdido a Shin y Ma.

-Lo de costumbre, Gakuko ha entrenado mucho, logró hacerme una herida en el brazo, pero no es nada de que preocuparse –Respondió aún sonriente Kuma.

-¿Y tu, Gaky?

-Esto no es lo mío, pero se siente genial salir un rato después de los estudios –Respondió el menor de los Kamui al tiempo que divisaba por donde iban a sorprenderlos Shin y Ma -¡Saltén!

Los tres saltaron y detrás de ellos, justo donde antes estaban parados se formó un gran boquete, en el centro de este se encontraban Gakupo y Gakuko quienes al verse volvieron a centrarse en ellos mismos.

-Hay que detenerlos antes de que extiendan su pelea a la casa.

-Si, harán un desastre y mandé a la de limpieza a unas vacaciones pagadas.

-¡¿Qué tu hiciste qué, por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto?

-No hay tiempo para eso, miren –Gaky señaló a sus hermanos en el momento que estaban por entrar a la vivienda de los Kamui.

-¡Rayos! –Gako pensó rápido que tenía que hacer, pero ver a un par de castaños observando todo le dio una mejor idea -¡Al, Kiyoteru, no permitan que mis niños entren a la casa! –Gritó.

-¡A la orden jefecito! –Respondió muy alegre Al saltando de la ventana con una katana en manos -¡Ven Kiyoteru, ahora verás por que buscaba el camino del SAMURÁI!

Al, mejor conocido como Big-Al era antes un Vocaloid, pero dejó ese trabajo en el momento que vio un programa sobre ninjas y guerras japonesas. Originario de Estados Unidos era más que obvio que tendría su asunto demasiado marcado a la hora de intentar hablar en japonés. De cuando en cuando lo llamaban para que ayudara a los nuevos músicos o los instruyera para que estuvieran listos para los conciertos que tenían Miku y compañía. Su voz era gruesa, alto, de cabello castaño aunque unas canas en sus patillas hacían nacer dudas de acuerdo a su edad en contraste con su rostro joven. Tiene 24 años de edad. Vestía una yukata roja con falda de combate negra que le cubría hasta las piernas.

Ambos solo se interpusieron entre los poseídos, limitándose solo a bloquear ataques. Al lo tomaba como un juego, pero Kiyoteru trataba de que no fueran a rebanarlo.

Gako aprovechó que los demonios estuvieran distraídos para abrir un compartimiento secreto en el suelo, luego esperó a que Al y Kiyoteru hicieran retroceder a los demonios hacia la trampa. No tuvo que esperar mucho, a los pocos minutos su plan había funcionado.

-Lo siento hijos, pero tendrán que quedarse aquí un momento hasta que se me ocurra algo para calmarlos –Dijo el padre de ambos a lo que Shin y Ma bramaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, los Vocaloid estaban algo adoloridos de la espalda, pues los camarotes que les habían asignado para nada eran cómodos.

Habían llegado al puerto a eso de las ocho de la noche, de milagro alcanzaron un ferri que los llevaría a la isla donde se encontraba el monte Fuji y por ende la casa de Gakupo. Durmieron en parejas, no habían muchos camarotes pues otras personas también querían viajar por simple turismo, a Gumi le tocó la mala suerte de dormir con tres más, pero era eso o acompañar al capitán tuerto… ahora que lo pensaba oír historias de pesca y tormentas no hubiera sido tan malo.

En fin, ahora todos se encontraban en la cubierta del barco platicando en una de las mesas o simplemente viendo el mar en todo su bello esplentor. Luka estaba recargada en uno de los barandales, dejando su mente divagar un rato, viajando de nuevo a sus recuerdos, pero se detuvo en la noche antes que Gakupo desapareciera, entonces una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-_Voy a encontrarte, Gakupo, entonces podremos estar juntos como siempre debió haber sido _–Dijo mentalmente a su alma –_No más orgullo, mi corazón dictará ahora mis decisiones. Gakupo, por favor, espérame._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de un pequeño de cabello morado.

-… y es entonces cuando se convierte en ese humo blanco, también llamado hielo seco.

-Interesante.

-Me alegra que mis clases no te sean aburridas, realmente eres diferente a otra alumna que tuve, ella siempre se dormía cuando trataba de explicarle algo –Se quejó el maestro de cabellos castaños y su pupilo de cabellos púrpuras lo miró con gracia.

-Maestro Kiyoteru, usted mencionó que era cantante.

-Así es.

-Me preguntaba si podría enseñarme a cantar también –Pidió un poco avergonzado y bajando la mirada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Querido deja de dar vueltas por la sala, parece león enjaulado –Comentó Kuma tomando una taza de té sentada frente a la mesa de la sala.

-Solo estoy pensando, me preocupo por mis hijos, no puedo permitir que esa maldición siga agobiándolos, pero ya he intentado de todo –Se recriminó, Kuma lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo, descuida.

-Si los vuelvo a separar, seguro me odiarían.

-No pienses así, querido

-Y si traigo a los abuelos de seguro los encierran de por vida –Gako se sentó resignado –O peor.

-Querido no vuelvas a decir esas cosas, Gakupo y Gakuko no pidieron ese destino, lo menos que podemos hacer es apoyarlos y seguir buscando una manera de deshacernos de esos demonios.

-¡Jovencitos no pueden entrar aquí! –Escucharon a una de sus sirvientas seguido de algunos objetos cayendo y rompiéndose.

-¡Responda, ¿es esta la residencia Kamui?

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Espetó Gako a sus inesperadas visitas, más se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse al grupo entero de su hijo mayor frente a él –No es posible –Susurró.

-¡Usted, dígale a esta señorita que conteste mi pregunta o hágalo usted! ¿Aquí vive un blandengue de nombre Gakupo Kamui?

-¿Por qué tanto escán… Meiko?

-¿Realmente es Meiko? –Un par de castaños asomaron la cabeza, seguidos de Gaky.

-¡Al, Kiyoteru! Y… ¿un mini Gakupo?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo conocen a mi hermano?

-Pues nosotros somos nada más y nada menos que la grandiosa, la más famosa y exitosa banda de todo el Japón y el mundo… ¡VOCALOID! –Gritó Meiko poniéndose en pose de victoria y los demás a su alrededor.


	25. ¡Fuera espíritus del mal!

Capítulo 25

¡Fuera espíritus del mal!

Y pues para evitar que Gako explotara después de ver parte de su casa tirada, destruida y desordenada por Meiko principalmente, Kuma pidió a sus invitados que pasaran a tomar una taza de té en la sala, a lo que la banda aceptó gustosamente.

Todos estaban sentados disfrutando de su bebida y algunos bocadillos, tales como galletas o un poco de pastel. Gako miraba inquisitivamente a Meiko, tratando de decirle con la mirada que ella pagaría los daños a su patrimonio, en tanto que la castaña solo buscaba la forma de apagar su deseo de alcohol con el té; ya llevaba alrededor de siete tazas mientras los demás apenas terminaban la primera.

Kuma miraba sonriente a todos hasta que decidió iniciar una plática.

-Así que ¿son amigos de mi Gakupo, verdad?

-Por supuesto que si señora y hemos venido por él –Respondió Meiko llevándose una galleta a la boca.

-¿Llevárselo?, pero si acaba de llegar –Reclamó Gaky –No pueden hacer eso –Murmuró para sus adentros.

-Perdona mini Gakupo, pero hice un compromiso con él y le fallé. Quiero al menos disculparme y traerlo de vuelta a casa, como debió haber sido.

-Gakupo ya está en casa –Dijo tajante la señora sonriéndoles de manera torcida.

-No creo que quieran a un demonio viviendo en su casa –Dijo Gaky y después se fue de la habitación. Kuma se quedó mirando la dirección a donde su hijo más pequeño se había ido.

-_Vivo con los Kagamine, ¿qué puede ser peor que eso? _–Pensó Meiko con burla –Se lo que quiso decir –Dijo ella.

-Entonces conocen la historia.

-No toda, solo la parte importante donde ellos son poseídos.

-¿Y eso les ha provocado problemas? –Preguntó Gako un tanto preocupado, esperando que expresiones iban a tomar el rostro de la muchacha.

-Pues a parte de destruir por completo la casa donde ocho de nosotros vivía y darnos unos buenos sustos, no, nada que no se pueda arreglar –Contestó ella despreocupadamente. Realmente le resbalaban las posesiones materiales, no como a Kaito.

-Aguanten un momento –Dijo Teto de pronto –Nosotros no sabemos nada de eso, ¿podrían explicarlo? –Habló por el resto que no sabía de que rayos estaban hablando los líderes de ambas casas.

-Les diré la versión corta, bueno, es la que se me –Meiko se apresuró a la respuesta de Gako –Gakupo y su hermana han estado poseídos por un par de demonios en conflicto y cada vez que se ven pelean recordando su riña, o eso es lo que recuerdo.

-Ah –Teto suspiró con desdén, ella esperaba algo más interesante -¿Y no han intentado exorcizarlos?

-Desde que ellos nacieron –Respondió Gako.

-Pues conozco una forma que de seguro ustedes no han intentado –Teto sonrió divertida, tal vez si encontraría algo interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y la paga es buena?

-Pues no tengo ni una semana trabajando, pero si es lo que me ofrecieron… si, la paga es buena.

Kiyoteru fue junto con Meiko a sacar a los hermanos Kamui más grandes. Gaky los observaba desde el techo.

Gakupo y Gakuko literalmente parecían animales enjaulados, quitando el hecho de que estaban separados por celdas individuales, se movían de un lado a otro mientras se miraban venenosamente. Meiko sonrió con gracia ante la escena, su querido amigo samurái también podía enfadarse.

Kiyoteru se las vio negras a la hora de subir a ambos, pues pesaban más de lo que aparentaban. Meiko se rio abiertamente a la vez que se burlaba de la poca fuerza del castaño. Apenas el de lentes terminó de subir a Gakupo se desplomó y Al fue a terminar su trabajo, pero no pudo completarlo al 100.

-Que tal Ann.

-Hola Al, ¡Meiko que alegría verte por aquí! –Gritó una mujer de cabellos rizados rubios al tiempo que saltaba a abrazar a la castaña.

Y los tres se quedaron hablando largo rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora, después de 35 minutos desde que Kaito encontró a Meiko platicando con Ann, Al y Kiyoteru; en la sala en entrenamiento, Gakupo y Gakuko habían sido previamente sedados y ahora yacían dormidos en el suelo. Teto estaba disfrazada de monja con una capa marrón que le cubría enteramente su cuerpo y una cuerda atada a su cintura. Frente a ella estaba un televisor conectado a una consola de juegos; Rin y Len estaban tras los controles.

-¿Qué intentas hacer exactamente, Teto? –Preguntó curiosa Gumi mirando como la pelirroja fortaba sus manos con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora verán –Abrió los ojos fuertemente, extendió sus manos a los cuerpos de Gakupo y Gakuko y empezó a recitar algo que no pudieron entender, aunque Neru estaba segura que solo estaba usando vocablos al azar para hacer sus tonterías de un modo más convincente.

En poco tiempo la rubia quedó sorprendida, pues la televisión se encendió junto con la consola de juegos sin necesidad de que ambos aparatos estuvieran conectados a la corriente. Rin y Len tomaron los controles en el momento que la pantalla mostró el título del videojuego que habían puesto en la consola. Teto dejó de recitar su extraño conjuro.

-¿"Marvel vs Capcom"?

-Los Kasane antes era una familia de sacerdotes y exorcistas, yo soy la última generación de ese linaje –Empezó a explicar la pelirroja –Pero ya no tengo derecho a seguir ejerciendo la profesión porque ni siquiera mi hermano o yo hemos podido dar un heredero y según las reglas, a mi edad, yo ya no tengo mucha autoridad sobre el mundo del mas acá.

-_Todos aquí tienen algo que los vuelve como lunáticos_ –Pensó Neru imaginándose que otros secretos tenían sus compañeros.

Si Luka ejercía su trabajo de ninja realmente y asesinaba gente, si Meiko era guardiana del caliz de Bonaparte, si Kaito en realidad era un súper genio que estaba por terminar la fórmula que lo volvería inmortal en una base secreta de Rusia, si Gumi era traficante de drogas y las zanahorias que regalaba a los niños era solo una coartada, si Rin y Len realmente conocían el país de las maravillas, si Miku escondía un ejército de juguetes preparado para dominar el mundo en nombre del "amor" en el sótano… hasta pensó si ella misma tenía algo, como perder la consciencia en un instante, robar un banco y no recordar nada de lo que hizo al día siguiente.

Las cavilaciones de la rubia tuvieron que esperar al momento que Gakupo y Gakuko se movieron bruscamente por un rato, Luka se asustó un poco y Gumi estaba por darles otra dosis de sedante. Menos mal la chica no tuvo que hacerlo, diez segundos después todo volvió a la calma.

-Escuchen, Rin y Len, tienen que lograr que cada uno gane una ronda y deben terminarlo con un empate, ¿entendieron? –Los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron su vista a la pantalla de selección de personaje.

Luki abrió la boca cuando vio que los únicos personajes disponibles eran Gakupo y Gakuko. En la pantalla, Gakupo vestía con un kimono morando, magenta y lila; en una mano llevaba un abanico con un lunar amarillo en el centro que cubría parte de su rostro, en la otra sostenía su katana, la expresión en sus ojos era arrogante y lo poco que se podía ver de su cara había una pequeña sonrisa burlona. En tanto Gakuko vestía un kimono blanco con encajes violetas en los bordes, las mangas llegaban a ras de suelo junto con el vestido, en sus manos sostenía un par de abanicos negros con un lunar amarillo en el centro cada uno, la expresión de su rostro era serena, mantenía los ojos cerrados, la boca cerrada y levemente curvada a un lado. Algo curioso que tal vez solo notaron Gako y Kuma es que los nombres de sus hijos aparecían como Shin y Ma.

-¿Correrán algún riesgo? –Preguntó Kuma algo preocupada.

-Si todo sale como espero, no ocurrirá nada-Respondió la pelirroja.

-Pero si no.

-No puedo asegurárselo.

Gaky miraba desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, impaciente por que los gemelos no daban inicio a la partida. Él era un muchacho muy impaciente y eso le causaba varios problemas a veces con su padre o los maestros particulares que le contrataban y esta situación vería de lo que era capaz.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó Len cuando le fue arrebatado el control de mando.

-Yo escogeré a mi hermano –Dijo Gaky seleccionando la imagen de Gakupo. Por consiguiente a Rin le tocaría manejar a Gakuko.

Cuando se daba inicio al juego, generalmente la pantalla estaba dividida en dos separada por un "VS" grande con poses de los personajes a los lados con una musiquita que los presentaba. Lo que vieron y escucharon fue algo perturbador, del lado izquierdo estaba Gakupo mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa sádica y los ojos azules brillando, además parecía que estaba siendo consumido por una sombra con el mismo resplandor en sus ojos; del lado derecho se encontraba Gakuko mirando el frente igual, el semblante sereno que tuvo en la pantalla de selección desapareció, ahora de sus ojos salían lágrimas, con el seño fruncido y apretando los dientes, sus ojos carmesí brillaban intensamente, con odio. La música de fondo fue cambiada por una frase pronunciada en inglés por una voz suave y áspera, Luka pudo interpretar esa frase como un "En el final de la noche, amigo…"

La pelea inició, el escenario era completamente diferente a los que uno conocía, más bien se trataba del patio de un palacio medieval. Las barras de vida eran de color azul y rojo y varias flamas las cubrían.

Gaky demostraba tener talento para esa clase de juegos, cosa que no se esperaban Gako y Kuma pues su hijo se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto ya sea leyendo o tocando la flauta. El menor de los Kamui derrotó a Rin de manera perfecta.

-Es tu turno –Dijo al inicio del segundo round. Gaky ni siquiera movió a su personaje y Rin se sintió ofendida.

-_Que falta de respeto, no sabe que se está metiendo con la campeona regional de los Game Combat –_Pensó la rubia acabando con Gakupo con un especial.

Los verdaderos Gakupo y Gakuko, en tanto, comenzaban a agitarse y a gemir de dolor, Gakuko más fuerte que su hermano cabe aclarar. Teto veía como funcionaba su método de exorcismo, pero venía la parte difícil, ella sabía que conseguir un empate en esa clase de juegos era algo casi imposible, siempre terminaba ganando uno o el otro. Peor, solo ella sabía que tenían una sola oportunidad de deshacerse de esos demonios, si no lo conseguía ahora no lo haría nunca.

-_Vamos, ustedes pueden chicos._ –Pensó Luka tomando de la mano a Gakupo para hacer que se tranquilizara un poco.


	26. Familia en la televisión

Capítulo 26

Familia en la televisión

-Me alegra que todo saliera bien –Exclamó relajada Teto, quien ya se había cambiado a sus ropas habituales y ahora disfrutaba de un jugo de naranja.

Milagrosamente, Gaky se las había arreglado para que Rin no diera el golpe final y asegurara su victoria, el empate que había pedido Teto se había efectuado. Lo siguiente que vieron fue que un par de sombras salieron de los cuerpos de Gakupo y Gakuko y se perdieron en la lejanía. Teto aseguró de que ya no tenían que preocuparse de ellos nunca más y que ya no podrían entrar en el cuerpo de nadie, eso claro que fue un gran alivio para la familia Kamui, por fin, después de cerca de 100 generaciones la maldición se rompió.

Gakupo y Gakuko siguieron inconscientes. Luki miró con asombro como la chica samurái reducía de tamaño, incluso se veía mucho más joven y linda. Si bien ella y él se diferenciaban por una frente, ahora Gakuko estaba a una cabeza de la estatura de Luki.

-Que extraño –Murmuró.

-¡Todos a celebrar, yo invito las bebidas! –Al instante Meiko fue cortada de su inspiración fiestera con un sape por parte de su novio.

-Meiko, ya habíamos hablado de esto –Regañó Kaito.

Mientras tanto, a unos pasos de distancia, Luki seguía observando a Gakuko. Como se había "encogido" su kimono le quedaba muy grande, por lo que se deslizaba graciosamente por los hombros dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Luki, intentando comportarse como un hombre, tomó la ropa suelta y se la acomodó debidamente, sin embargo no pudo evitar que su mano rozara con la suave piel de la chica.

-Está caliente –Con algo de preocupación dirigió su tacto a la frente de la muchacha y comprobó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre -¡Señor, Gakuko está enferma! ¿Dónde queda su habitación?

-¿Enferma? –Gako se acercó donde sus hijos y puso su mano en la frente de su hija, la retiró al instante pues la piel de Gakuko estaba hirviendo –Acompáñame.

Luka miró con una sonrisa como Luki llevaba en brazos a la Kamui rumbo a su habitación, se le veía bastante preocupado por el bienestar de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Déjala aquí, los sirvientes se harán cargo de ella, no debes preocuparte más.

-Si no le molesta, me gustaría cuidar de ella.

-¿Ustedes son algo más que amigos? –Preguntó Gako con algo de recelo.

-N… no, es solo que…

-¿Qué edad tiene, jovencito… eh? –No se había memorizado el nombre de todos en la banda y era mucha más falta de respeto confundirle el nombre que haberlo olvidado.

-Luki, tengo 23 años –Respondió sin haber despegado la vista de la samurái.

-Pues Luki, no crea que me será fácil digerir que mi hija tiene una pareja cuatro años mayor que ella, preferiría que el novio de mi hija tuviera su misma edad –Luki abrió los ojos con extrañeza, por el rabillo del ojo vio al señor Gako saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Cuatro años de diferencia?

-Si, Gakuko tiene 19 años –Dijo antes de deslizar la puerta para cerrar la habitación. Luki quedó aun más confundido por tremenda confesión, pero al menos eso explicaba de algún modo el que se haya encogido y su apariencia más joven, ahora la pregunta era ¿por qué aparentaba ser mayor?

-_Creí que eran gemelos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unas horas de eso, ya estaba bastante oscuro y la familia Vocaloid estaba sentada frente al televisor, incluso los Kamui salvo por Gakuko y Luki. Todos esperaban el inicio de la Guerra de casas, de momento solo estaban los comentaristas frente al escenario hablando de lo emocionante que sería ver a las dos grandes bandas de Japón enfrentándose por la supremacía, de paso los comerciales hablaban sobre productos mayoritariamente de Vocaloid y eso significaba cheques jugosos.

Gakupo estaba repuesto, se le veía un tanto más tranquilo ahora que sabía que ya no podría causarle daño a su adorada hermana, tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, pero sabía que la de alguien más estaba posada sobre su persona. El corazón se le aceleró un poco, pues esa persona que lo estaba viendo era Luka, sin embargo aún no podía olvidar su pequeña discusión.

Luka tampoco podía olvidar ese incidente, su maldito orgullo no la dejaba acercarse a él, tomarle de la mano como quería y susurrarle una disculpa al oído de la forma más dulce. Deseaba que su fortuna cambiara, que una luz la iluminara, que alguien le diera un empujoncito, pero tenía en cuenta que quien tenía que cambiar su fortuna, fuera a iluminarla y le diera ese empujón debía ser ella misma.

-Crucen los dedos chicos –Dijo Meiko recostándose en el pecho de Kaito y entrelazando su mano con la de él. Ya hasta parecían recién casados, solo faltaban los anillos sobre sus dedos anulares.

-"Y ahora, representando a los Vocaloid, la capitana que esperemos lleve al equipo a la victoria es nada más y nada menos que la maid más famosa del internet, acompañada por los fundadores originales de la banda, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a ¡Iku Acme, León, Lola y Miriam!

Haku aplaudió contenta mientras que Gumi hacía sonar una trompeta, Rin zarandeaba fuertemente a su gemelo Len, Dell hacía girar una matraca y Teto jugaba con unos banderines rojos.

-"Y sus oponentes, dando la cara por los UTAU, el primer escalón que los jóvenes deben subir para alcanzar la fama, viene de México y le gustan los frijoles, usa los lentes y cautivará sus corazones, ella es ¡Mitsuko Arisa!"

-Que tonta presentación –Dijo Miku sintiendo algo de pena por la muchacha que estaba siendo enfocada por la pantalla.

-Pero la niña no está nada mal –Dijo Dell con la vista clavada en aquella muchacha que no superaba los 17 años, de cabello lila y piel blanquecina –No creo que sea de México –Haku le dio un codazo y lo obligó a rodearla por los hombros con los brazos -¿Celosa?

-Cállate –Respondió la de cabello blanco quedamente, acurrucándose en el pecho del joven –Tu eres solo mío.

-"Con el equipo V (ve) nos acompañan unas nuevas promesas y algunos rostros conocidos, entrenados por los mismos fundadores, saluden a ¡Bruno, Clara, Oliver, Yuzuki Yukari, Lily y SeeU!"

Gumi hizo sonar mas fuerte su cornetita y Teto se puso a bailar aún con los banderines en mano, Miku le pidió la matraca a Dell y se puso a jugar con ella.

-"Con el equipo U (u), ustedes ya las conocen, son hermosas y adorables ¡Defoko, Momone Momo, Nagome Mako, Hita Mitsuki, Kanisane Reo y Luna!"

Incluso Meiko y Kaito se pusieron a animar al bando enemigo, después de todo se conocían y convivían de cuando en cuando con ellos.

La primera pelea fue entre Mitsuko y SeeU siendo la ganadora la primera, aunque la diferencia del puntaje que dieron los fanáticos fue mínima. Gaky quedó impresionado por la voz que tenía Mitsuko, era un tanto parecida a Miku, pero un tanto más grave, como un par de notas abajo tal vez; Teto asentía con la cabeza y afirmaba que fue ella quien había entrenado a Mitsuko, en tanto Meiko estaba asombrada que una chiquilla haya derrotado a una profesional. Luego pasaron Momome contra Lily, la rubia acabó fácilmente con la muchacha, pareciera que no estaba muy inspirada esa noche. Después fueron Defoko y Oliver, el rubio cautivo a la gente pero la experiencia de Momo fue suficiente para acabarlo. Nagome Mako y Yuzuki Yukari terminaron en empate, sorpresa para Luka pues Nagome no solo era peligrosa en la calle sino también en el escenario. Después el dueto que cantaron Bruno y Clara atrapó a los fanáticos con su interpretación en español de "Magnet", Hita Mitsuki y Kanisane Reo no pudieron hacer mucho contra los españoles. La batalla decisiva de la primera noche era esta, Iku Acme contra Luna.

-Creo que perderemos la noche –Dijo pesimistamente Dell acariciando los cabellos de Haku.

-Cierra la boca, esto se pone bueno –Meiko llevaba bebiendo cerca de ocho latas de refresco y bebería más con tal de saciar su garganta de algo rasposo.

-"Nostalogic" –Dijo Iku cerrando los ojos para dar inicio a su canción. El auditorio donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla quedó en completo silencio tras las primeras sílabas que salieron de la boca de la sirvienta, nadie esperaba eso, realmente, nadie esperaba que…

-Valla…

-Iku… canta bien…

-Su voz es preciosa –Alagó Len con una sonrisa. Miku se lo quedó viendo con algo de tristeza.

-Si que lo es –Miku respiró hondo, tomó la mano de Len y salió corriendo junto con él –Te lo devuelvo al rato –Le dijo a Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Miku, ¿por qué fue eso?, nos vamos a perder quien ganó, espero que sea Iku, realmente canta muy bien.

-Me gustas… -Susurró.

-¿Eh?

-¡Me gustas, me gustas, me encantas, ¿ok? –Le gritó agitando fuertemente los brazos con un fuerte sonrojo adornando su cara –Pero… cuando dices cosas como que Iku es muy bonita, que es muy agradable, que su voz es hermosa… me rompe el alma.

-Pero…

-Y cuando lo dices, también siento que me comparas aunque no es tu intención, pero… -Sus labios fueron callados por los de Len.

-Perdona hacerte creer que yo pensaba eso, no es verdad, veo a Iku como una gran amiga, solo eso.

-Len.

-Tu también me gustas, Miku –Len volvió a sonreírle y después atrapó los labios de la cantante de nueva cuenta, obligándola a creer en sus palabras con ese gesto de cariño y amor.


	27. ¿Te casas conmigo?

Capítulo 27

¿Te casas conmigo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así Meiko? –Preguntó Rin al de azul

-Se toma muy enserio el trabajo y pobre de quien diga lo contrario –Respondió Kaito viendo como la castaña murmuraba cosas como "Debió ser nuestra la noche, Iku cantó de maravilla, no es posible que haya perdido", "UTAU no disfrutará su victoria en lo más mínimo" o "Cuídense amateurs, que los profesionales volverán pronto"

Rin suspiró –Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Len y Miku? Desde ayer en la noche que no los he visto –Kaito se encogió de hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hermano… hermano…

-Ya ya pequeña, todo está bien.

-No… no lo está… él se unirá a la señorita Luka… no quiero que eso pase…

-Tanto odias a Luka o tanto amas a Gakupo.

-Luki… no eres de mucha ayuda, ¿sabes? –Dijo Gakuko cuando reconoció la voz que le hablaba y abrió los ojos. Luki sonrió de medio lado, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacían ver sumamente adorable.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que mi hermana ame a tu hermano?, no lo entiendo.

-Ya se lo había explicado… -Gakuko se incorporó un poco y se secó el sudor con la manga de su yukata –No lo merece…

-Eso no es algo que tengas que decidir tú, al final de cuentas, Gakupo tiene ese privilegio y es más que obvio que terminarán juntos –Luki obligó a la samurái a recostarse de nuevo, aún tenía fiebre y respiraba agitadamente.

-No puedo permitirlo… no quiero que eso pase…

-Eres una egoísta –Dijo el ninja sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

-Gracias… -Dijo ella con burla.

-No fue un cumplido, es lo único que no me gusta en una chica.

-¿Acaso yo te gusto? –En ese momento Luki no supo si las mejillas de ella se encendieron más por la fiebre o por la pequeña insinuación que lanzó.

-Eso es un secreto –Dijo él guiñándole un ojo a lo que Gakuko solo hizo un mohín. Luki no aguantó la tentación de siquiera darle un beso en la mejilla a la samurái. Ahora ambos estaban colorados.

-Luki, yo…

-¡Hermana, vine a cuidar de ti! –Gaky entró estridentemente a la habitación, cosa que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran -¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, nada, yo ya me iba –El de cabello rosado acarició la frente de la chica antes de salir –Cuídala –Bostezó y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gakupo tu familia es interesante, pero me pregunto ¿por qué nunca aceptabas ir a mis fiestas?

-Sabes que yo no bebo –Respondió el samurái.

-Vamos, las únicas que llegaban eran Ann, Haku y Meiko, bueno, al menos aquí todos son grandes bebedores y tengo que agradecértelo amigo mío.

-Al, estás ebrio –Se quejó Gakupo mientras se cubría la nariz con una mano.

-No seas malo y acompáñame en esta ronda –Tras decir esto el Big-Al cayó rendido al sueño.

-Te dije que no aguantaría más de diez botellas, ahora págame –Al parecer Kiyoteru y Kaito habían hecho una apuesta, pues el maestro trataba de arrebatarle la alcancía en forma de cuchara que el de azul trataba de esconderlo.

-¡No, Meiko ayúdame! –Pero la castaña no le hacía caso, seguía maldiciendo y haciendo conjuros junto con Teto en contra de los ganadores de la primera noche, los UTAU.

-Estas solo, págame.

-Que bola de locos –Dijo una muchacha algo alejada del resto.

-Lo dice la que asesinó a una familia entera –La voz de su hermano detrás de ella le hizo que diera un pequeño saltito –Así que la que se hace llamar ninja se espanta de que le lleguen por atrás.

-Cállate Luki –Musitó con desdén. Ambos estaban sentados a la entrada de la casa y se podía escuchar desde ahí los pleitos y discusiones que se sostenían en el interior.

-Bueno bueno, dime, ¿qué piensas hacer contigo y con Gakupo? –Luka suspiró.

-No lo se, la verdad estoy muy confundida en estos momentos.

-Vamos, te le declaraste a la ciudad entera, no creo que sea difícil hacerlo con él enfrente tuyo.

-Si lo es –Murmuró perdiendo la vista en el cielo, parecía que iba a llover.

-¿Has intentado hablarle?

-Me ignora cada que me le acerco, es como si no existiera para él –Su tono de voz estaba muy apagado.

-¡Qué te detiene, esa no es la hermanita que yo conozco, solo agárralo de los hombros, estréllalo contra la pared como a un huevo y bésalo! –Dijo muy emocionado el Megurine, Luka solo atinó a suspirar nuevamente.

-¿No se supone que eso lo hacen los hombres? –Luki rió con ganas.

-Tal vez, pero no puedo evitar pensar a veces que Gakupo parece una chica –Era el turno de reír para Luka –Y que tu solo eres un hombre con largo y extraño color de cabello –Entonces la chica lo golpeó en el estómago.

-Hay un par de cosas que olvidas de acuerdo a mi persona, de ninguna manera me confundirían con un hombre.

-Si, aún con faja se te notarían –Luka lo golpeó en el rostro, estaba muy colorada por la vergüenza que la hacía pasar su hermano, quien se repuso al instante.

-Idiota.

-Esa es la actitud por la cual dejó de hacerte caso, deberías comportarte un poco más amable con él, más cariñosa, más ofrecida.

-Luki, otro comentario como esos y te prometo que con el dolor de mi corazón no te dejaré darme un sobrino.

-Bueno bueno, pero ver por él antes de que sea tarde, Gakuko está decidida a impedir que ustedes se unan y estoy seguro de que ahora, aún en cama, está pensando en un plan maquiavélico para mandarte a Sevilla sin dinero ni ropa.

-¡A volar imbécil! –Luka pateó tan fuerte a su hermano en medio de las piernas que lo mandó a quien sabe donde –Baboso –Dio media vuelta, pero no cayó de espaldas después de que su rostro golpeara el pecho de alguien más.

-Disculpa…

-¡Gakupo, espera! –Pidió la ninja después de levantarse y antes de que Gakupo se fuera corriendo, seguramente para no verla –Yo… ¿podemos hablar?

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar –Gakupo iba a continuar con su camino, pero la mano de Luka se lo impidió –Por favor, suéltame –Suplicó en un hilo de voz.

-No hasta que aclaremos las cosas.

-No hay nada que tengamos que aclarar –El temperamento de Luka iba en aumento y estaba claro que no era una persona con mucha paciencia.

-Pareces un robot repitiendo todo lo que digo, déjate te niñerías y hablemos como dos persona civilizadas.

-Por favor, Luka, no hagas esto más difícil –Gakupo sonaba quebrado, triste –Siento que tu mano me quema la mía, tu pulso altera mi corazón y el agarre desgarra mis huesos. No puedo creer que hayas dudado de mí de esa forma.

-¿Qué querías que pensara?, tenía miedo de que fueras a hacer algo y después me dejaras sola.

-Un samurái jamás retrocede a su palabra, te lo dije en secundaria, te lo dije en casa de Meito y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora. Te hice una promesa y no pienso romperla –Ambos tenían la mirada gacha, cubriéndose con el flequillo; Gakupo no deshizo el agarre, es más, se aferró a la mano de Luka con fuerza, pero a la vez ternura.

-¿Y esas veces que te vi?

-Dudaba, todos dudamos alguna vez –Se justificó –Pero nunca lo consideré de verdad, aquella ocasión que viste ese corte fue un descuido mío.

-Entonces…

-Te amo –Cortó el samurái –Te amo y he guardado este amor desde que nos separamos, lo he cultivado y día a día se hizo más fuerte, pero así también crecía el miedo de que ya no me aceptaras.

-Gakupo…

-Saber que estuviste con alguien más, que le regalaste tus labios a otra persona hizo que se me desgarrara el alma, pero eso también era culpa mía, me creí dueño de ti y no es así, tú eres libre, no eres de nadie y mucho menos eres algo mío.

-Gakupo…

-En la antigüedad era un tabú que un samurái contrajera nupcias con una mercenaria, una ninja para ser claros; mis padres son tradicionalistas y si supieran de ti como eres realmente nunca podríamos estar juntos.

-Gakupo…

-Eso no tiene mucho que ver con esto, ¿verdad? Fue tonto ese discursito, pero es lo que pienso y siento. Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ¿hay algo que quisieras agregar, Lu…?

Gakupo volteó bruscamente a causa de ella y ella le plantó un beso forzoso, le hizo entrelazar sus dedos de la mano que tenía presa y lo obligó a rodearla por la cintura con su brazo libre mientras ella lo rodeaba del cuello. Rompieron el beso por la falta del aire, Gakupo estaba sorprendido y Luka muy sonrojada con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

-Si fue un discurso tonto, pero muy lindo –Le sonrió.

-Luka…

-Yo también te amo y no sabes las cosas que he tenido que pasar para decírtelo –Se secó las lágrimas y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios, Gakupo correspondió con gusto y la estrechó fuertemente de la cintura con ambos brazos, hasta ahora sus manos se habían mantenido entrelazadas.

-Cásate conmigo.

-¡¿Eh? –Bien, no se esperaba eso y la gran sonrisa de idiota que le dedicaba el samurái no ayudaba mucho a que aclarara sus ideas -¡¿Qué dices?

-Ya hicimos las pases, nos amamos y somos jóvenes y fértiles, ¿qué más podemos desear?

-¡Estás loco! –Gritó avergonzada la ninja -¡Vamos, suéltame! –Luka trataba de librarse del fuerte agarre a la que era sometida por el samurái.

-Te amo y tu a mi.

-Reconsideraré el haberte confesado eso, ahora déjame ir.

-¡Te irás a otro país!

-Lo haré si no me sueltas en este mismo instante, ya déjame en paz tonto Gaku… -Los labios del samurái sobre los suyos la hicieron desistir al instante, no se cansaría del sabor de su boca nunca –Me compras muy barato.

-¿Eso es un si?

-Dejémoslo como un tal vez –Esa respuesta no le agradó en lo más mínimo al chico, pero cuando ella jugaba con sus cabellos él perdía toda la razón –Pero es muy tentadora la oferta –Jugueteó con su rostro y se acercó a su oído –Al demonio hacerme la difícil, ¿Dónde está mi anillo?

Gakupo no respondió, se fue volando por él objeto y en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba el samurái de rodillas y con una cajita azul en sus manos.

-Hagámoslo como se debe, ¿quieres? –La risita infantil de Luka fue como un sí –Luka Megurine, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

-Cursi.

-Me acabas de quitar la vela romántica –Lloriqueó.

-Lo siento, pero te vez tan lindo cuando te portas como niña.

-¡Luka! –El beso sobre su mejilla lo relajó.

-Tonto –Tomó el anillo y lo colocó en su dedo –Es muy hermoso.

-Como tu –Gakupo se levantó y fue a abrazarla –No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

-Al contrario, tu a mi me haces muy feliz.

-¡Lástima que esa felicidad deba esperar un poco! –Oyeron gritar por todo el lugar -¡Gakupo, hijo mío, no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces sentir ante la noticia de que muy pronto seré abuelo! –La cara de ambos enrojeció fuertemente -¡Pero conoces las tradiciones, si quieres que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo tendrás que pelear conmigo! –Gaku Kamui apareció frente a los dos -¡Yo, la cabeza de la familia, te reto a un duelo por la mano de tu amada!

-¡Y yo acepto!, padre.

-_¿Me perdí de algo? –_Pensó Luka estando en medio de los dos Kamui que se miraban fijamente –En que lío me he metido –Se dijo a si misma poniendo una mano en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.


	28. Boda

Capítulo 28

Boda

-¡Queridos amigos, estamos aquí para presenciar una batalla de titanes, nada más que un duelo entre padre e hijo por la mano de la bella Luka Megurine, ¿quién ganara?, hagan sus apuestas!

La banda y la familia entera se encontraban en el dojo de la familia, en el centro se encontraban Gakupo y Gako Kamui mirándose fijamente, cada uno mantenía una sonrisa confiada dibujada en sus rostros. Teto servía de comentarista y réferi.

-¡La competencia es simple, basada en una canción de nuestro buen amigo Gakupo… HAREMOS UN CONCURSO DE BAILE!

-¡Deben estar bromeando, ¿cómo es posible que se jueguen mi destino en un estúpido concurso de baile? –Exclamó Luka avergonzada y colorada hasta las orejas -¡No puedo creer que me casaré con un imbécil, esto es el colmo!

-¡Nosotros los Kamui no solo somos una familia de samuráis medievales, también el baile corre por nuestras venas! –Dijo Gako entusiasmado -¡Hijo, ¿estás listo?

-¡Siempre, padre!

-¡Sa-mu-rái… Harakire Kisama! –Exclamaron los Vocaloids alegremente y esperando que esto se pusiera bueno. Incluso Gakupo estaba apoyando a su hermano, aunque no con la misma energía con la que lo hacían los demás.

Del suelo apareció una plataforma y enfrente de ellos una pantalla holográfica que les marcaba que pasos debían realizar al ritmo de la ya conocida canción de "Dancing samurái". Gako y su hijo eran buenos, no se habían equivocado en ninguna ocasión y el puntaje era el mismo, la ronda libre era la que podría definir el final de la partida. Gakupo daba unos pasos excelentes de baile, mientras que su padre tenía un estilo disco, pero jamás perdía el ritmo, inclusive ambos sacaron una katana para bailar y moverla grácilmente buscando con ella herir a su oponente y hacerle bajar puntos. Por un error por parte del Kamui mayor la victoria fue dada para Gakupo.

-¡Felicidades, ahora podemos pasar a la siguiente fase de nuestro juego! –Exclamó Teto abrazándose al samurái, claro que Luka la fulminó con una mirada y la obligó a separarse del cantante –Disculpen… ¡Ahora, según las tradiciones de la familia, la novia también tendrá que competir por la mano del apuesto Gakupo Kamui!

-¡¿Qué? Es broma, ¿no? –A Luka no le gustaba eso para nada y si su "prometido" (como le gustaba esa palabra) se había enfrentado a su padre, entonces ella debía enfrentarse a la madre de Gakupo; podría estar en grandes problemas.

-¿Ara ara?, creo que ya es mi turno –Kuma se levantó, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la mirada indecisa de la ninja, pero un brazo la detuvo -¿Qué ocurre, hijito?

-Mamá suenas como una anciana así –Gacky rió –Pero creo que a Gakuko le encantará este desafío.

-Pero si ella está enferma –Kuma le dirigió una mirada a su hija, quien le devolvió una media sonrisa diciendo que estaba bien –Entonces será como ustedes digan –La madre de los Kamui volvió a su asiento, Luka se colocó sobre la plataforma donde minutos antes se había colocado Gakupo y Gakuko se posicionó donde había estado su padre.

-Este será el fin de nuestra contienda –Murmuró Gakuko tambaleándose un poco, Luka no estaba muy segura en dejarla competir, no quería enfermar más a su cuñada y estaba segura de que a Luki tampoco le gustaría que la chica se desplomara en pleno baile –No me mire con compasión, una guerrera no puede soportar esa clase de burla.

Luka suspiró pesadamente –Entonces, se hará como tu digas, pero yo escogeré la canción.

-No espero menos, señorita Luka.

La música comenzó a sonar, "Double Lariat" había escogido la ninja, pero la ventaja que creía tener por la melodía que había compuesto se fue abajo pues Gakuko, a pesar de su condición, movía los pies tan rápido como la pantalla lo pedía. Gacky miraba sonriente a su hermana, estaba confiado en que ella ganaría, no así la banda entera. En el momento que llegaron a la ronda libre, la mujer samurái sacó su katana y empezó a hacer estocadas a los brazos de la Megurine, buscando así hacerle bajar el ritmo, pero la otra estaba preparada con un kunai en mano; aquella arma en las manos de la de pelo rosado hizo que los Kamui se extrañaran.

-_Así que una ninja –_Gako rió por lo bajo –_No creí que mi hijo se llegara a enamorar de una ninja, será mejor que Gakuko gané por el honor de la familia –_Pero entonces la mano de su esposa sobre la suya lo hizo desistir de esa decisión –_No, por el bien de Gakupo, mi hija tendrá que perder._

Al final, por un pequeño mareo que sufrió la samurái, Luka obtuvo la victoria con un puntaje perfecto. La banda le aplaudió y Gakupo fue a abrazarla, ahora nada se interponía entre ellos.

Luki corrió a socorrer a Gakuko, con algo de resistencia por parte de la chica, la cargó y la llevó a su recámara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias papá, de verdad no esperaba llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Entonces que esperabas?

-No se, Len, tal vez que Luka cancelara la boda o me mandara a China en un barco pesquero un día antes de nuestra boda.

-¿Así piensas de tu futura esposa?

-Han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que ya nada me sorprendería, Kaito, pero tampoco me mientas, tú también tenías miedo de que Meiko no aceptara tu proposición –Len rió quedamente ante el comentario.

-La embaracé, debía al menos hacerme responsable de ese niño –Kaito se encogió de hombros, pero a Gako no le gustó ese comentario por lo cual lo sermoneó diciendo cosas como "El sexo antes del compromiso es imperdonable y solo manchas el honor de tu familia", pero a Kaito le resbalaba esa clase de comentarios, él se iba a casar con la mujer que amaba y eso era lo que importaba.

La puerta del salón donde ellos estaban se abrió dejando pasar a Miku, Rin y Haku. Las tres estaban vestidas de blanco y rosas amarillas adornaban sus cabellos. Len fue a saludar a Miku con un beso y Gako hizo una reverencia al igual que su hijo.

-Las novias ya están listas, será mejor que lleguen ustedes dos al altar –Dijo Haku sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos, desde hace dos días había llorado por la felicidad de los novios.

-Ya vamos –Len dio unas palmadas de apoyo a los que se iban a casar, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que les había pegado en las espaldas un cartel con las palabras "Ayúdenme por favor" escritas en el papel.

-Len, eres terrible –Reprochó Miku a lo que los Kagamine atinaron a reír abiertamente, claro que un zape por parte de Gako fue suficiente para dejarlos noqueados.

Cuando Gakupo y Kaito se fueron, la puerta volvió a abrirse estridentemente y una muchacha de cabello verde se abalanzó sobre el rubio inconsciente -¡Querido Len adivina, por fin soy una Vocaloid y ahora podremos pasar mucho, mucho tiempo juntos!

-¡Iku! –Miku fue rápida a tratar de arrebatarle a SU rubio de las manos perversas de la sirvienta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La boda fue televisada a nivel nacional, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo al modo occidental en una capilla a la falda del monte Fuji. Haku derramaba mil y un lágrimas, Dell miraba indiferente la escena, pero por dentro estaba contento por sus amigos; Neru tomaba fotos con su celular, Gumi y Teto no hacían más que hacer escándalo con una corneta y una matraca respectivamente, incluso las UTAU, Miriam, Lola, León y sus alumnos fueron invitados a la boda. Luka se veía hermosa a pesar de ese velo cubriéndole el rostro y la panza de cuatro meses de embarazo en Meiko solo la hacían ver mas adorable.

Gakuko miraba todo oculta tras uno de los pilares, perdió la guerra y se sentía mal por haber perdido también a su hermano mayor para siempre. Si bien tuvo el impulso de interrumpirlos durante el "Si alguien tiene motivos para interrumpir la unión de estas parejas, que hable ahora o calle para siempre", se contuvo, no podía ser más egoísta de lo que fue antes de eso. Lloró, nadie podía consolarla pues estaba muy bien oculta, o eso creía ella.

-Si lloras arruinarás tu maquillaje.

-Vete, Luki… no estoy de humor para bromas –Pero el Megurine no hizo caso, la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó, ella se puso a llorar en su pecho –Me duele…

-A mi también, le acabo de dar a mi hermana a un idiota pervertido.

-Eres un tonto… -Luki la estrechó más contra si –Pero eres lindo también…

-Deja… deja que sea yo quien sane tu corazón, prometo no hacerte llorar y también protegerte, permite que yo llene ese hueco en tu pecho, ¿qué dices, Gakuko? –La separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, en ellos no había más que sorpresa, pero una tenue sonrisa se iluminó el rostro de la Kamui.

-Después de todo lo que hice, ¿me quieres?

-Tampoco hiciste mucho que digamos –Luki rió –Pero si, eres muy linda, tierna y hermosa.

-Gracias –Gakuko lo abrazó por el cuello y hundió su rostro en él.

-¿Eso es un si?

-Es un tal vez –Gakuko lo besó tiernamente en los labios, ambos sonrojados y abrazados…

-_Que tierna imagen, la pondré como fondo en mi pantalla –_Y una tercera persona atrapando el momento sin flash.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Muchachos, nos vamos de vacaciones!

-¿A donde?

-A las islas del sur, así que preparen trajes de baño y bloqueador solar de una vez, nos vamos mañana en la noche.

-¡Que genial!, pero Meiko, ¿de donde sacaste dinero para el viaje? Si la boda nos costó una fortuna.

-De donde más, de tus ahorros tontito.

-¡Meiko!

-No chilles mentita –La castaña huía de los brazos de su ahora marido mientras el resto se iba a sus habitaciones para preparar sus cosas.

-Están locos.

-Pero son nuestros amigos y sin ellos no nos hubiéramos conocido de nuevo.

-Eres un chico muy cursi, Gakupo –Luka le jaló de las mejillas como una madre a su hijo y luego besó estas –Bueno, empaca tus cosas, quiero tomar una larga ducha.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Dijo a modo de broma.

-No me hagas esperar demasiado-Dijo ella entrando al cuarto de baño. Gakupo quedó con la mirada en blanco tras el comentario, luego una sonrisa pervertida se asomó en su cara.

-_Cuando el agua esté más caliente. _–Pensó el samurái terminando de mudarse a la habitación de su ahora esposa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
